Across The Stars
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: RanmaTenchi crossover: Akane Tendou has always tried to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the true potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He’s got some explaining t
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, too bad though. But I can still do horrible humiliating things to the characters for awhile. But don't worry, I'll give them back the way I borrowed them.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always had unusual strength for a female, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

**If you're interested in pre-ordering copy of my first two novels in my original series, email me. You can find my email address in the bio page of this fanfiction site. Or just friend me on myspace, which you can also get the link to in my fanfictionnet bio page, and let me know you would like to purchase a copy.**

Across the Stars

Prologue

16 years ago:

Soun Tendou held his newborn child in his arms making googily faces at her. "She is so beautiful, Ayia," he looked over at his wife, her navy colored hair was the same color as the little fuzz on the top of their new baby's head. He and his wife had only been married for a little short of nine months.

Ayia was sitting up now, "I hope your other daughters accept her as their own sister. I know I am not really their mother, but I have done my best to hope that they accept me."

Sitting down next to his wife, Soun held his new daughter Akane to his chest as she began to coo quietly. "They love you just fine, Ayia. Nabiki doesn't remember her real mother at all; she died shortly after Nabiki was born. And, well, Kasumi basically accepts everyone for being three years old, anyway."

Ayia, looking away from him, let out a soft sigh. She didn't have the heart to tell him now, no, not when they had just been married less than nine months. She had given birth to Akane a few days ago. She knew she was not going to live much longer, Ayia hoped that she could have a few years with Soun and his daughters; she would give anything. She turned towards him, her dark eyes meeting his. "I am so happy I met you. After the crash, I never thought I would meet anyone as strong and wonderful as you and your daughters. You make life worth living."

She looked over at Akane who was falling asleep in Soun's arms. "Will you promise me something, Soun? When Akane is old enough will you train her in your martial arts of Kempo? I want her to be strong and confident." Sure it was not the training she would want for Akane, but it was better than nothing.

"You want her to learn to fight?" Soun was shocked, his daughters fighting was something he wasn't so sure of at the moment. Martial Arts should be left open to men, women were just too fragile.

Ayia reached over and grabbed his hand. "Promise me, Soun. Promise me that you will train her."

"Alright, I promise." And he would keep his promise.

* * *

6 Years Later:

"Mommy?" Akane was tugging on her mother's hand.

Lying on a bed with light pink sheets, opening her tired eyes, Ayia looked at her daughter. "Oh, Akane. Mommy is just going to sleep for a long, long time."

"How long, Mommy?" The six year old asked, as her sisters Nabiki and Kasumi stood in the back of the room next to their father with tears in their eyes.

"For your whole life, my precious angel, but don't worry you have your sisters and your father to take care of you. We will see each other again someday, Akane, you must believe that." Her head slowly lifted and she looked towards Soun. "Soun, we must speak alone. It is important." her voice was tired and it sounded weak as it cracked in pitch.

Soun nodded, and took Akane by the hand. He turned around to Kasumi and Nabiki, "Girls, please take Akane out of here, I must speak with your mother."

"Yes, Father," Kasumi said and immediately came forward and took her youngest sister by the hand. "Come on, Akane, we'll get some cookies so Father can speak with Mother."

Akane rubbed her eyes, the tears still leaking from her eyes. "I don't want cookies."

Kasumi sighed. "I know, neither do I." She led her and Nabiki out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He approached the bed and kneeled down, taking his wife's hand. He was staring into her beautiful brown eyes, which were slowly changing to the deepest green he had ever seen, on her forehead appeared a sapphire blue diamond. Soun's eyes widened with shock that he nearly jumped back. "What is…?" Ayia's hand clutched around his tighter so he wouldn't pull away

"Shhh," Ayia said weakly. "I need to explain a few things to you." She noticed he looked upset, of course he would be. She waited this long to tell him, but now it couldn't be avoided. He had to know the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "Soun, my love, I have never loved anyone more than I do you. Soun, I am not from Earth."

Soun looked at her thinking she was developing some kind of mental illness in her fading hours of her life. But then her eyes changing and that diamond appearing made him think perhaps she was telling the truth.

"I was already pregnant with Akane when we met."

Soun's heart felt like it fell into his feet, "What?!" He couldn't believe it. No, it was not possible.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I tell you the truth. I had run away from a life I did not agree with. I am the daughter of a noblemen, and I married a member of the Juraian Royal Family, he was second in line for the throne. He was upset of that fact, so upset that without even asking me that the moment he knew that Akane had been conceived, he arranged her into a marriage where his line would in fact see the throne first. He was greedy and I hated him, I hated him more for what he had done." She glared. "I couldn't take it. So, I took a small ship and left. I was running on empty, flying near the remote planet of Earth. I had just enough fuel to make it to Earth's atmosphere. Only, it wasn't enough to make it to the planet surface safely. That was when I crashed and a week later we had met."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Soun looked down at his hands. "You should have told me, I would have understood, Ayia."

Tears prickled in her beautiful green eyes, "I…I was afraid." She lowered her gaze from his, "There is more. One day they will come for her. I don't want her to have the kind of life I did, I want her to be able to make her own choices." Ayia took a breath "When they do in fact come for her, they will take her away if she is not already married to someone else here on Earth."

"But they could come for her at any time between now and the future, correct?" No matter what, Soun was still Akane's father, blood or not, there was no way he was going to give her up without a fight. "But they do not know where you and Akane are, how would they find her?"

"They have ways; they are most powerful and respected planet in the universe."

"They can't be that powerful or we would have heard of them." Soun looked away from Ayia.

"There is a reason why a lot of the universe is hidden from Earth. Jurai protects Earth, it is responsible for maintaining its existence. That is why this planet is never invaded or taken over. It is better for all the Earthlings to be kept in the dark, less chance for panic." Ayia leaned back against the pillow. "Soun, you must keep your promise to me about training Akane."

"I promised you, didn't I? I never go back on my word." Soun would think of a way to secure Akane's life here on Earth. He watched as Ayia closed her eyes, her breathing was slow but steady. Soun knew it wouldn't be long until she left his and his daughters' lives. He would loose someone he loved a second time. There would be no remarrying after this, he couldn't bare the heartache. And he wanted to keep Ayia's memory alive and never tarnish it with another wife.

A few hours later, Ayia Tendou passed away peacefully in her sleep. She would never be forgotten, a great mother and a wonderful wife will always have a place in the Tendous' hearts.

* * *

Well that is it for the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it. A friendly reminder: If you're interested in pre-ordering a copy of my first two novels in my original series, email me. You can find my email address in the bio page of this fanfiction site. Or just friend me on myspace, which you can also get the link to in my fanfictionnet bio page, and let me know you would like to purchase a copy.

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	2. The Shocking Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine, gee where do you people get your ideas.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always had unusual strength for a female, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

**If you're interested in pre-ordering a copy of my first two novels in my original series, email me. You can find my email address in the bio page of this fanfiction site. Or just friend me on myspace, which you can also get the link to in my bio page, and let me know you would like to purchase a copy.**

Across the Stars

Episode 1—Shocking Truths

The stars twinkled brightly in the dark curtain known as space, planet Earth so blue and pretty shone like a dazzling sapphire in the eternal darkness. Around the Earth's boarders, Kiyone sat on patrol with Mihoshi when a transmission fizzled in. Kiyone immediately saluted while Mihoshi jumped and cried from spilling her hot tea all over the front of her uniform.

"Yes, Colonel Aoshi, this is First Officer Kiyone."

Colonel Aoshi nodded once. "A Juraian imperial ship is heading towards Earth's atmosphere let them pass."

"Sir, if I may ask? Why is an imperial ship heading towards Earth?"

"A meeting with Yosho. We are aware he is residing on that planet under the alias Katsuhito. Let them pass without fail." Aoshi's face disappeared from the screen.

Mihoshi stuffed a cookie into her mouth. "I wonder what the meeting is about, what do you think, Kiyone?"

Kiyone's brows knitted together. "I don't know, Mihoshi, but as soon as the imperial ship passes, we will find out." It wasn't long before the very large Juraian imperial ship flew by them; she had always been amazed at the amount of fire power they had. It was a good thing Juraians weren't conquerors or it would be disastrous for all.

By the time Kiyone and Mihoshi landed on planet Earth, Katsushito or should it really be said that Yosho was already in his meeting. It was when they walked into the living room that they learned of what truly devastating event was to take place. Azaka and Kamadake both had their arms folded across their chests as they were also listening to the news

"This has got to be a joke!" The cyan haired space pirate shouted.

"It is no joke," The Juraian ambassador Akito Oyama in a black kimono with a gold obi and an over robe to match, said calmly.

Ryoko shook her head, and it was then that Princess Ayeka spoke up.

"Ambassador Oyama, is this the absolute truth?" Ayeka did not like this news, but she knew about contracts and nothing could break them. She felt her heart shattering into pieces with this recent development.

Oyama nodded. "I am sorry your highness, but there is an iron clad contract." He brought out the document, seeing Achika's name written on it.

"Oh yeah?! We'll then I'll take care of that!" Gold energy disks flew out of Ryoko's hand as she fired them at the document. The energy disks hit the paper but nothing was happening to it, it wasn't even charred. It was as good as new. "What is this?!"

"It is an unbreakable contract." He cleared his throat and put the contract back in its sacred box, made of black lacquer with pearl cranes on the lid.

"It is very possible that Achika did not know what she was signing." Yosho finally spoke up.

Oyama shook his head. "Ignorance is no excuse, she signed it. It must be carried out for the good of the planet. Even you know the honor in contracts, they must be upheld."

"But he had refused the throne before," Ayeka said quietly. "You can not force it on him. Especially force this absurd arrangement on him, which he had no prior knowledge of." Ayeka sounded very diplomatic.

"That's right!" Ryoko said. She was about to say more when the front door opened and Tenchi walked in, he was home from school.

"Hey everyone," Tenchi said coming into the living room and tossing his bag to the floor, he stopped short seeing their guests. His right brow arched, "What's going on?"

Katsuhito was about to reply when Washu along with the personal secretary to the ambassador, Ishi Tomo, came out of the lab.

"We have located the girl." Ishi said with pride.

Oyama looked sharply at him. "And where is she?"

Washu would answer this question. "It seems the missing girl has been located in the Nerima district of Tokyo."

"Missing girl?" Tenchi scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, your betrothed." Oyama said without missing a beat as if something like that was as common as speaking of the weather.

"My what?!" Tenchi nearly fell over from shock.

Oyama couldn't help the grin crossing his features. "Your intended, your bride perhaps? What else would you call it?"

Tenchi waved his hands in the air wildly. "I didn't mean that, I know what betrothed means." He felt so frustrated and he looked at the other girls. Ayeka had her head bowed, Sasami looked ready to cry, while Mihoshi was crying already silent tears streaming down her face, and Kiyone looked shocked as she stood there with her mouth open. Washu was grinning, of course that didn't strike him oddly at all. He lastly took a look at Ryoko, she looked absolutely furious her arms were crossed in front of her, pushing up her already large bosom. Tenchi turned away to avert his eyes from that particular body part. He gave his attention back to this Juraian official. "Just who is this girl? I've never heard of such a stupid thing. This has got to be some kind of joke, me having a woman I have never even heard of as an intended."

"It was decided long ago. In fact, you two are only a year apart." Oyama was looking at the document. "The only draw back we are currently faced with is… we do not know her name."

All of them face faulted and fell over with this news.

Ryoko got in Oyama's face. "What kind of circus act is this!? How could you not know this girl's name!? Tell me so I can go ahead a get rid of her." She grabbed Oyama by the front of his robe.

"It's not that simple!" Oyama struggled in Ryoko's firm grasp and was relieved when she released him. "Lady Ayia, the mother of this girl left Jurai. She fled in fear, I suppose when she had become pregnant. Of course, that didn't stop Lord Jin from already pledging his unborn daughter to this young man here. We have a signed written contract between his mother…" Oyama pointed to Tenchi "…and Lord Jin themselves."

"Then how were you able to find her?" Ayeka asked calmly. On the outside she was docile and calm, but inside she was so angry and hurt. But being first princess left her unable to show her true emotions.

Ishi cleared his throat. "We merely tracked pure Juraian energy and Lord Jin's DNA. This young woman is one hundred percent Juraian, she was easy to pick out."

Yosho who was quiet through most of this conversation finally spoke up. "I am sorry, Tenchi, ladies. But this is a completely binding contract, and it is out of our hands."

"I don't want to marry some stranger, Grandpa!" Tenchi yelled in anger.

"Yeah, there has to be something we can do?" Sasami said, her bottom lip trembling.

He understood is grandson's feelings on this, but this was beyond his own desires. Yosho should not have run away all those years ago. But he had, and had not regretted his life or decision. He knew now that he had acted childish. "Tenchi, this is beyond your feelings and desires. You must put aside yourself for the good of others. I know this is not the way you want to live your life nor were you raised to believe this, but I think it is time I try to instill some real responsibility in you." He knew he sounded like a hypocrite, but this could be good for his grandson. He knew Tenchi was a good and noble young man and that Jurai would benefit from such a ruler his grandson would indeed make.

"But…" Tenchi sighed, in some ways his grandfather was right. He just did not want to give up his right to decide what his life should be like. If he had grown up with these ideals maybe it would be different. He had had grown up on Earth without having any prior knowledge to any of this part of his heritage. Only when he had gone to rescue the princesses and free Jurai from a false king, he had learned of what his future held. He had refused all responsibility of the throne at the time, but if one person would have told him once when he was a child that one day he would grow to be a powerful man and the ruler of the most powerful planet in the universe, perhaps he could accept it easier. He was going to fight with every ounce of his will to make sure that he maintained his freedom and not get stuck into a world he really knew nothing about.

Ishi was talking quietly with Washu, when her computer printed out something, he glanced at the paper. He cringed and turned around. "We were able to get a photo of the girl from Satellite… here." He held it out, and right before Oyama was about to grab the printout, Tenchi had snatched it from him instantly and looked at the photo. The girls crept close and looked over his shoulder.

There in the picture was a very pretty teenage girl, her hair was short and blueish-black. She was wearing blue dress with a white shirt, her facial expression was angry and her fist was planted firmly into a teenage boy's face. The boy had black hair in a pigtail, and he was wearing a light blue sleeveless Chinese style shirt and black drawstring pants.

Sasami looked at the picture. "Well, at least she's pretty." She said sadly.

Ayeka groaned. "Sasami, you are not helping the situation."

Walking over to them, Oyama looked at the picture. "She looks a lot like Lady Ayia. She seems to have Lord Jin's temperament, though." His sight was narrowed in on the fist that was embedded in the boy's face. "No matter, we must go and retrieve her and return to Jurai." He looked at Tenchi. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Hmm…" Yosho took the picture from Oyama and then cleared his throat. "There is a good chance that the girl doesn't know about any of this. It would be wise to break the news to her gently." He then turned to the girls. "We will be leaving for Tokyo." His eyes shifted to the guardians in the back, "You too."

Azaka nodded, "We go wherever the princesses go."

Yosho looked down at the picture again, he was slightly amused at the photo they had gotten of this girl. He wondered what the boy had done to receive such a blow...

Akane pulled her fist from Ranma's face and she could see he was upset.

"What'd ya hit me for!?" Ranma shouted.

Her eyes narrowed. "What was that with Shampoo?"

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say it? Nothing was going on! She doesn't take 'no' for an answer. She just grabs me and stuff. It's like you always think the worst of me."

"I think you like it, you pervert."

Ranma squeezed his hands together tightly. "Man, you are so uncute!"

Her satchel came down atop his head so hard it seemed to make his eyes rattle, "So what, so what if I'm uncute!"

Shampoo standing in back of Ranma shook her head. "Violent pervert girl know that Ranma rather marry Shampoo."

Ranma turned around sharply. "What?! I don't wanna marry you. I don't wanna marry anyone." He then faced Akane, "Especially, some tomboy like you!"

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane shouted and kicked him high in the air.

Akane was suddenly grabbed from behind in a hard squeeze. "Akane Tendou, my love, I will rescue you from the sorcery of Saotome. Together we shall explore forbidden passions." Kuno held onto her and she tried wiggling from his grasp.

"Ahhh!!" Akane was about to belt him one, when Kuno received a kick in the back of the head from Ranma who had somehow appeared behind him.

Ranma sighed. "Imagine him being attracted to a mule faced girl like you."

"What did you say, Ranma? Would you care to repeat that?" Akane growled.

Kuno rubbed the back of his head and turned around, "Saotome!" He brandished his bokken. "I will defeat you, and then the beauteous Akane Tendou will be mine."

"In your dreams pal!" Ranma shouted, taking his fighting stance to beat Kuno

"Raaanmaaa prepare to die!" Several razor sharp spinning things headed towards Ranma and he jumped away just in time to see Ryouga standing there. "Apologize to Akane right noooowww!!" Ryouga charged.

Akane sucked in a deep breath and tightly replied, "I've had enough of this." She took off in a run, heading for home.

Ranma noticed her leaving, "Akane, Akane, wait up." He forgot all about his fights and he took off after her.

"Ranma Saotome, You dare leave in the middle of a battle? You coward!" Kuno shouted, chasing after him. Ryouga was also on his heels as he too chased after Ranma. Shampoo on her bike was not going to let Ranma get away, especially chasing after Akane.

"Ranma, Ranma, Shampoo follow you!" She pedaled faster

They passed by Ukyou's restaurant.

As Ukyou was putting out her shop curtain she noticed Akane running past.

"Hey, Akane!" Ukyou waved to her rival-friend, but her friendly disposition left when she heard Ranma calling out Akane's name and chasing after her. Her fiancé was chasing after another woman, this would not do! Kuno, Ryouga and Shampoo soon passed by her. Oh, now she was really mad, there was no way Ukyou was going to allow Shampoo anywhere near her Ran-chan! "Shampoo, you hussy, stay away from my Ranma honey!" She took off after them.

Shampoo turned her head around. "Ranma belong Shampoo!" She stuck her tongue out and faced forward, hurrying to pass up the two teenage boys threatening her Airen.

Akane turned and ran through the open doors of the gate that led to her home. After stepping inside she removed her shoes. "I'm home."

Ranma came in right after her. "Akane, why didn't you wait for me?" He sounded a little peeved.

Akane through her nose in the air. "I don't care to speak to you right now, Ranma." She started forward when hearing voices in the living room. Coming into the room with Ranma trailing her, Akane was startled so see five women and four men seated down in front of Soun. "Dad, who are our guests?" She looked at her father and noticed him sweating. Kasumi then entered from the kitchen with a tray of sparkling water and gave a nice cool glass each of their guests. Before sitting down herself, she looked over at Akane.

"Welcome home, Akane, Ranma." Kasumi smiled.

They could hear a crowd of people arguing and the sounds of rapid footsteps coming towards the living room, and the party that was chasing after Ranma stopped instantly, seeing many unfamiliar guests sitting in the Tendou's living room.

A woman with cyan colored hair stood and approached Akane with a menacing look on her face, "So, this is the girl, is it?" She looked her up and down hatefully and reached out to grab her when Ranma stepped in front of Akane. "Get out of my way." The woman sneered.

"Ryoko, come back and sit down." An elderly man said and Ryoko huffed and sat down next to a teenage boy, crossing her arms in front of her.

Akane stepped out from behind Ranma's protective gesture. She was about to speak, when four men, one had long red hair and one had gray hair. They were both wearing white extravagant kimonos and hakamas. The other two, one wearing black and gold while the other was wearing blue and gold, stepped up to her and bowed low at her feet.

"My lady," They all said.

"Gack!" Akane immediately took a step back.

Shampoo took a glance at Ukyou. "What we walk into?"

"I don't know." Ukyou answered, perplexed.

The four men finally stood upright, the man wearing black and gold reached down took Akane's hand in his.

"We have finally found you."

Akane was so confused that her head was hurting. "What's going on here?" She looked at her father then down at this man holding onto her hand.

The man holding her hand cleared his throat to speak. "I am Akito Oyama, Ambassador for the planet Jurai. We have been searching for you and we have come to take you home."

"Take me where?!" Akane snapped her hand back from the man's grasp.

"Home to Planet Jurai," Oyama smiled. "Ah, you look just like your mother."

Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were surely insane. "Planet whata?"

"Jurai, I know you have not heard of our home. But I assure you, it exists."

"Why do you want Akane?" Ranma crossed his arms over his chest.

Oyama looked at Akane. "So that's what she named you, very pretty." He then gave his attention back to Ranma. "She needs to return home so that she may fulfill her duties and obligations to Jurai."

Both Shampoo and Ukyou looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. They approached Akane and pushed her forward.

"You take Akane away, yes?" Shampoo asked. '_With Akane gone, now Ranma free to marry Shampoo.'_ She thought to herself.

Ukyou was smiling. "Well, Akane, if you must go... I will say that we'll miss you a whole lot." '_With Akane out of the way, Ranma honey will be all mine.'_

Akane looked back at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Shampoo, Ukyou, cut it out." Ranma snapped at them.

Sighing, Akane looked at each one of their new guests before looking back at Oyama. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, are you sure you have the right girl?"

Oyama nodded. "Indeed, our sources never lie. You are the daughter of Lord Jin and Lady Ayia.

"So she's some kinda princess or somethin'?" Ranma asked shrugging.

He smiled. "Well not yet, but she will be. With her marriage she will become one."

"Marriage?!" Ranma and his enemies and fiancés all said at the same time.

"That's right." Oyama answered.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Marriage to who?"

Oyama gestured for the intended to come forward, and the teenage boy who sitting amongst the females stepped up to them. "Lady Akane Tendou, I would like you to meet your betrothed, Lord Tenchi Masaki."

Akane immediately jumped back and shook her hands wildly in the air, her eyes narrowed in anger. "No way! I am not marrying someone else I don't know."

"What's the meaning of this Tendou?" Genma finally spoke up and Soun looked at him oddly. It was usually him saying that line, but this time it was Soun and he actually knew what was going on.

"Saotome, this time I do know what's going on." Soun then stood up and walked up to Akane. "Akane, we need to talk." He took her hand and led her out of the living room. The elderly man, too, got up and followed after them.

Ranma watched the three leave the room and he then turned back around, he was fuming. How dare these people come in here and try to take Akane away from him. She was his. "Hold it now, is this all for real?"

Tenchi could feel this boy's aura, it was strong. He could also feel a lot of anger radiating from him. "As much as I hate this, it's for real."

Ryouga finally stepped forward. "You can't take away the girl I love, I won't let you." Ryouga went to grab at him but Tenchi moved out of his way effortlessly.

"Look, I don't want this anymore than the rest of you." Tenchi sighed

"Speak for own self." Shampoo said hotly.

Akane was listening to her father speaking about her mother and what he had learned while she was on her deathbed. She couldn't believe it, no… "You couldn't have told me once, not even once?"

"I thought it was best if you did not know, in case this day never came. Why do you think I pushed you into your engagement and kept hoping that you and Ranma would marry? It would be so that you could remain here with us."

"But…I…" Akane let out a frustrated breath, she turned to the old man. "You can't expect me to go along with something so ridiculous. I already had one fiancé I didn't want." Akane didn't want to leave; she didn't want to leave her life, her family… and what about Ranma? She certainly did not want to leave without him. No matter how it looked on the outside, she never wanted to be away from him.

The elderly man put his hand on Akane's shoulder. "I know this comes as quite a shock for you. You are not an Earth woman, Akane. You were born out of an arranged marriage and intended for great things. Inside you is an immense power, one that I do not think has been tapped yet. Your sisters, if you want to call them that, had told me that although you are stronger than the average woman, you are not stronger than your rivals. Which leads me to believe that the power inside you has not yet woken. With your birth came a great responsibility. You will help rule a planet with my grandson, and perhaps you two could lead Jurai in a new direction, one that is not made up of useless laws that are way out dated. This is a chance for you to do some good. You must return, you must fulfill your obligations to Jurai."

"How long do I have till I have to return?" This was insane and she didn't want to accept this, it was just too bizarre. Just a moment ago she was a regular girl and now she had been told that she was in fact an alien girl destined for things that fairy tales are made of. Akane looked away from him.

"I will speak with Ambassador Oyama to convince him to wait until morning, you have that long to deal with any problems and put them to rest."

Akane did not want this, but there was obviously nothing she could do about it. This was such a shocking truth that it knocked her senses away. She felt numb and suddenly very alone.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 1. There's lots more to come.

Just a friendly reminder: If you're interested in pre-ordering a copy of my first two novels in my original series, email me. You can find my email address in the bio page of this fanfiction site. Or just friend me on myspace, which you can also get the link to in my bio page, and let me know you would like to purchase a copy.

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	3. Ranma, You Jerk!

Disclaimer: Sigh Ranma does not belong to me, he belongs to the awesome mind of Rumiko Takahashi, but I do wish Ryouga was mine. That kawaii bishie!!!

Summary: Akane Tendou has always had unusual strength for a female, she does not know the true potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

**If you're interested in pre-ordering a copy of my first two novels in my original series, email me. You can find my email address in the bio page of this fanfiction site. Or just friend me on myspace, which you can also get the link to in my bio page, and let me know you would like to purchase a copy.**

Across the Stars

Episode 2—Ranma You Jerk!

She sighed, sitting at the desk in her room resting her chin upon her hand, recalling everything she had just learned. Akane had no idea how she would be able to accept any of this. She wasn't from Earth, she was engaged to some other boy long before that of her engagement to Ranma. She was expected to leave Earth, leave her family and friends and a life she loved behind for one she didn't have the faintest idea about. She picked up the hand mirror on the desk and looked at her reflection. "Who am I?" Akane asked herself.

"Careful that it doesn't crack," Ranma's voice said from in front of her.

Lifting her head she glared up at Ranma who was hanging upside down in front of her open window, "What do you think you're doing, Ranma?"

"Just hanging around," He teased.

"Ugh, just leave me alone." She reached up to close the window, but when her hand touched the glass, Ranma waved his hand in the air.

"Wait a minute, Akane, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

With another sigh she sat back down in her chair, "About what?"

Ranma pushed his fingers together gathering his thoughts, "Are you really going with them? It's not that I care or anything, I was just wonderin'."

"Yes, I am. Not that it's any of your business." She said, looking away from him. "We never wanted this engagement anyway, it was our silly parent's idea… who it turns out really is not my parent. So guess what - you're off the hook." Akane sounded both snappy and disappointed at the same time.

'_What if I don't want to be off the hook?'_ he thought to himself, but what she said had upset him. It sounded like she was happy about this whole arrangement while he was miserable. He laughed, "Well, it certainly sounds like you're getting' what you wanted. Hey now, I won't have to worry about some uncute girl like you…" Ranma didn't get to finish his comment for Akane balled up her fist and punched him out of her window frame and he sailed through the air, to land on the hard ground face first.

"Ranma, you idiot," Akane whispered to no one in particular.

Ranma moaned in pain on the ground and he quickly sat upright, "Yeah well, good riddens to ya, I say!" He rubbed his chin, "Stupid Akane." He mumbled to himself. Hearing movement behind him Ranma turned his head to see that guy Tenchi standing there. Ranma narrowed his eyes in the other boy's direction. "I hope you enjoy getting beat up by an UNCUTE TOMBOY!" He shouted up at Akane's window. She disappeared and Ranma stood proudly, when a sloshing of ice cold water landed on him.

Tenchi's eyes widened at what he now saw standing there was a… red headed woman? "What in the—?"

"Hey!" Ranma shouted, "It's just a curse, alright? I got it while training at the cursed springs in Jusenkyo, China. So you can go ahead and put your eyes back in your sockets."

"You…you were a guy a moment ago. What? I don't get it." Tenchi said in disbelief.

Ranma-chan wrung out the hem of her shirt, "I fell into a cursed spring of a drowned girl, now every time I get splashed with cold water I change into a girl. I really, really hate it."

"I say he deserved it." A voice said from off to the side, it was Ryouga who was leaning up against the tree, "For all that Ranma has done to me, he has just begun to suffer."

Ranma-chan rolled her eyes as she poured a kettle of hot water over her head and immediately switched back from a girl to a boy. "Oh yeah, P-chan? Like what?"

Ryouga growled, "Who you callin' P-chan!?"

"P-chan, P-chan, oinky, oink." Ranma teased.

Walking right up to Ranma, Ryouga hit him on the head, "Shut up!"

"OW! What'd ya hit me for?!"

"Hold knave." Kuno's voice hurried towards them, he stopped right before Tenchi and Ranma. "First it was only Saotome here bewitching my tigress Akane Tendou. Now you, Stranger, has the gal to take what belongs to me."

Ranma turned to Kuno, "She don't belong to you, Stupid!" He shouted.

"Oh ho, Saotome, I beg to differ. She was under the spell of your sorcery. Just like the lovely Pig Tailed Girl, who, once I rescue Akane Tendou from this fiend," He sneered at Tenchi, "I will then come after you to set free my second love." He twirled around, facing Tenchi and took his fighting stance, "Defend yourself."

Tenchi looked around and found a stick on the ground and kicked it up with his foot. Was this guy really going to fight him? "Look, I had no intention of stealing anything let alone anyone. I have no choice in this matter as well."

"I tire of your excuses, Stranger," Kuno shouted and started towards Tenchi and attempted to strike at him with his quick moving wooden sword, jabbing at him in quick motions but Tenchi was faster and knocked Kuno to the ground in just two moves. "Well, you got the better of me once, you shall not again." Kuno repeated the same move to attack Tenchi.

Tenchi rolled his eyes and simply conked Kuno on the head with his stick and the poetic boy fell to the ground. He heard a giggling coming from behind the tree and he turned around to see Sasami coming from behind it and up to him. He would never get used to her looking much older than he had when she and her sister first arrived on his doorstep. Sasami, when she had arrived looked like an eleven year old girl, now she looked about sixteen or possibly even seventeen.

"As if that boy could even attempt to beat you, Tenchi," She giggled, standing next to him.

Ranma looked at the girl with the green upside down triangle on her forehead, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasami said. "I'm Sasami Masaki Jurai. It's an honor to meet you." She bowed politely. "We are terribly sorry in interrupting your lives like this; I'm not very good with the diplomatic stuff. My sister Ayeka is, she is first princess of Jurai where as I am merely just second. I don't have any such responsibility to the crown yet."

"You are the ones that are taking Akane away from me." Ryouga said to the blue haired girl.

She nodded, "I'm afraid so, sorry really. It is out of our hands to do anything. There is an unbreakable contract. Believe me, we do not want to do this."

"Then don't." Ryouga said.

Tenchi sighed, "Sasami, are you Ayeka coming back with us right away?"

Sasami shook her head, "No, Ayeka and I have to stay here a few more days to console the family and friends of their loss. And then we will be leaving."

"Well then," Ranma said, "Why don't you start with him," Ranma started pushing Ryouga towards Sasami.

"Ranma, let go of me," Ryouga threatened, "I don't need any consoling!"

Ranma disagreed, "Oh, yes you do. Stop being so shy." He reached down and grabbed Sasami's hand putting it around Ryouga's arm then leaning closer to Sasami's ear. "He really does, he's just being difficult. Just whatever he says do not believe it. He really is very distraught over this whole thing."

Sasami giggled, "If you say so." She started pulling Ranma's rival away from them Ryouga was struggling which he found her grip to be much like iron and he could not remove his arm from her hand. "Now what was your name again?" She asked pleasantly.

"Uh…it's Ryouga Hibiki." He said scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Well that is an interesting name." Sasami continued pulling him away from the small group.

Now with Kuno knocked out and Ryouga being taken care of, he snickered to himself. That just left him alone with this new man…no, not a man, a boy, in Akane's life. "It seems that you knew more about this whole thing than you let on."

"I had only learned of it a few hours before you had, I'm afraid," Tenchi shook his head. "I know what you're trying to get at. I, too, have affection for someone and because of this arrangement it has to be sacrificed for it. Much like you have affection for Miss Tendou."

"What, I don't have affection for that stupid, mule faced tomboy!" Ranma said automatically.

Tenchi blinked, "You don't really feel that way, do you?"

Ranma shrugged, "Why wouldn't I? I mean she's violent and always calling me pervert and stuff. Plus, she's so uncute."

Looking up towards Akane's window, he saw the girl looking out at the stars. She was definitely not ugly, in fact, she was very pretty. "That's not what I see. She is quite appealing to other guys. Or else she wouldn't really have all these admirers, like this strange person down here." He pointed to Kuno, "Or that poor misguided boy that Sasami is consoling. And there seems to be others." He noticed that Ranma's fists were clinched at his sides and he was holding back his extreme anger. "What, have I upset you in some way?"

"No…" Ranma said through gritted teeth, "Not at all. She can have the whole male population of Nerima chasing after her and it wouldn't matter to me. It's not like they would have much to look at anyway, she's got no sex appeal and she's totally bland." He said not really meaning it, but he was angry and when he was angry often stupid things came out of his mouth.

"I see." Tenchi said, he of course didn't believe any of that. The girls were right; at least Miss Tendou was pretty. From above them, they both heard a loud growl it was Akane.

"I heard that, Ranma!"

Ranma jumped, "Eh, whatever." He folded his arms across his chest and looked up towards the stars. He didn't even hear Akane come up behind him.

"Raaanma!" She stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He jumped a foot in the air, "Geeze, Akane, you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I didn't, you jerk."

Ukyou and Shampoo were arguing as they both walked up to Ranma holding food.

"Ranma, Ranma. Shampoo made food special for you, to too good pork buns." She purred pressing herself against Ranma.

Akane's eye twitched.

Ukyou grabbed the back of Shampoo's blouse and pulled her back, "Get off him, ya hussy. Ranma is going to eat my special seafood Okonomyaki, aren't ya, Ran-chan?" And she pressed herself against him. "Come on, Ranma, you gotta choose."

"Yeah, which one you eat?" Shampoo said now pressing against his other side.

Ranma let out a loud sigh, "Oh, come on you guys. Gimmie a break."

All three of them could feel Akane's jealousy aura flare and turn a bright red behind them, Ranma turned around and took in a breath of air.

"A…Akane, I…" Ranma stuttered.

Akane growled…"Raaanma!" She lifted her hand to slap him hard across the face but her hand was stopped in mid air. Akane looked to see who stopped her and found that it was that new boy, that Tenchi. Her aura immediately dissipated.

"Now, now, Miss Tendou, this is not his fault. It's these girls who were groping him. There is no need to injure the poor boy."

She pulled her hand away from his grip, Akane looked towards the ground. She knew he was right. But it was mostly just out of reflex. She looked up at Ranma who looked relieved, and the girls well looked smug. She narrowed her eyes in their direction, if only she could beat them in a fight, but she was nothing compared to Ukyou and Shampoo. She would have lost if she challenged any of them.

Tenchi noticed Akane looking rather solemn, "I think I know why you lash out at this guy. It's because you can, and he won't retaliate and fight a girl. These girls you think are a lot stronger than you."

Shampoo scoffed, "We no think, it true."

"I don't think that's true. Miss Tendou here just lacks the proper training, is all." Tenchi said sticking up for Akane. These other girls irritated him.

Ukyou shook her head, "She could never best us in a match, it is true. No matter what training Akane here has had, she will never be able to beat us. And Ranma here deserves to be with someone just as strong as he is."

"Ukyou, I don't think we need to talk about this. I really don't care of Akane is just as strong as I am, she's a girl and naturally girls are not as strong as guys." Ranma felt three pairs of eyes narrowing coldly at him, "Not that I mean insult to you two of course."

Tenchi couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Where did you come up with that ridiculous idea that girls can't be just as strong as guys? You should see some of the warriors that are female. In fact my mother was one of the strongest ever." Now this guy was irritating him, he was just so arrogant and pig headed, no wonder Akane lashed out at him. He probably deserves everything he gets. But he knew that underneath it all, that this Ranma had deep feelings for Akane. He also understood that Ranma didn't want to hurt the other girls who seemed to via for his attention. He was in a much similar boat, but putting off a decision will only hurt them more the longer he waits.

"That is not point," Shampoo said, "What point is, that Akane not suitable for Ranma."

Tenchi shrugged, "Well, Miss Tendou has other arrangements now, so it's not like either of you have to worry about her anymore." Tenchi saw both Akane and Ranma looked at each other, then quickly look away. He was about to say something to help the two of them at least establish that they meant something to each other before it was too late. At least they would know how each other truly felt so that they wouldn't always wonder about it. Breaking his train of concentration he was glomped from the side and nearly knocked over. Tenchi knew right away that it was. "RYOKO!!"

Ryoko was grinning as she gripped and groped him and Tenchi started jumping around

"Ryoko, stop it!!" He cried out.

"Aww, Tenchi," Ryoko said with a purr as she lightly stroked his chest with her finger. "I'm not doing something that I normally don't do." She moved her face closer to his, her nose not even half an inch away from his, "You know you like it." She pressed herself against him.

Turning as red as a tomato Tenchi could not find his voice, he just stood there speechless while Ryoko continued to grope him.

Akane, Ranma, Ukyou and Shampoo all stood their staring. Ranma thanked the fates that Shampoo and Ukyou weren't as extreme as this other woman was. They saw the purple haired woman gasp and shout coming towards them.

"Ryoko! Leave Lord Tenchi alone." She raced towards Ryoko and started pulling on her ear, "Release him at once, devil woman."

"OW! Hey! Gerr off!!" Ryoko growled, as she was pulled off of Tenchi.

"How dare you, Miss Ryoko, standing there doing such atrocities in the vicinity of others!"

Ryoko was sitting on the ground, her arms folded against her bosom, "You're just jealous that it wasn't you."

Ayeka blushed, "H—how dare you even suggest that I am capable of such a thing." She looked towards Tenchi who had this dazed look on his face. "Are you all right, Lord Tenchi. She didn't do anything to you, did she?"

"Huh? What was that, did you say something, Lady Ayeka?" Tenchi said finally coming back to his senses.

The purpled haired girl growled and turned her angry sights on Ryoko, "You, you evil woman, how dare you try and steal Lord Tenchi from me."

"From you!? Ha!" Ryoko jumped to her feet, "As you plainly saw he wasn't complaining. In fact, I know he rather liked it." She grinned.

Ayeka suddenly started laughing loud and harshly, "Oh, how misguided you are. You were practically mauling him out here on the lawn. It's not like he had a choice, not when he can choose me from a fine upstanding family with etiquette and a sense of honor. Not from some old space cow like you!"

"Space cow!?"

Tenchi's voice was barely heard over the girls' argument, "Come on girls, can't you two get along just once?"

"Stay out of it, Tenchi. This is between me and Prissy Princess Pants." Ryoko glared at Ayeka, "You better start running for you life, Princess, for I'm about to shorten it." Ryoko disappeared and then reappeared in the air.

"In your dreams maybe!" Ayeka shouted up at her.

Ryoko's hands were palm up and they started to glow golden, she was creating energy disks in her hands, she grinned and started throwing them at Ayeka, who automatically summoned her force field, many little cylinders appeared around her deflecting Ryoko's golden energy disks, which crashed down all around the observers who all ran for cover.

Ayeka was laughing loudly, "Poor Ryoko can't even hit me."

Ryoko growled, "Just you wait." She put her hands together and was forming a very large white energy ball," She started laughing herself as she prepared to throw it.

From behind some fallen rubble which used to be part of the retaining wall, Shampoo and Ukyou were a little worried as they turned to Ranma.

"Just who are these people, Ranma, how can they do all this?" Ukyou asked as she looked around the corner and watched as the energy ball in the floating woman's hand was getting bigger and bigger.

"Ranma, this to, too dangerous, even for Shampoo," the blue haired woman said also watching.

"Ryoko, Ayeka stop this!" Tenchi shouted to the both of them, "This is a useless battle and this isn't even our house!"

Ryoko turned and looked at Tenchi, "Tenchi, I love you. I'm going to fight for you. I would gladly give my life for you. That's how much you mean to me. Ayeka is going to feel just how much my heart aches for you."

"That is quite declaration of love." Shampoo said, and then turning to Ranma, "You make pledge like that for Shampoo, Ranma. Go on."

Ranma simply rolled his eyes and he quietly said under his breath, "You wish."

Of course Shampoo heard that as she glared hard at him, "Is that so!"

The pigtailed boy knew that look, "Uh, wait, Shampoo. I didn't mean it." He waved his hands wildly in the air.

"It's too late." Shampoo had a bucket of water in her hand and she dumped it over her head, and a little purple and white kitty replaced the once beautiful Chinese Amazon woman. She hissed as Ranma backed up away from her.

"Keep away from me, you c—cat!" He jumped up and raced out into the middle of the fight with Shampoo chasing after him meowing and hissing, she jumped onto his shoulder and clawed at him as Ranma spun around in circles. "Get it off, get it off!" Ranma shouted in complete terror.

It was Akane who appeared behind him with her very large mallet and whacked Shampoo with it and she sailed high up into the air and far away from the Tendou's residence.

"Thanks, Akane," Ranma said and she smiled. He then noticed that his little fright had disrupted the space girls' fight and the one floating in the air lost her concentration and the energy ball was heading towards them, more directly it was heading towards Akane. With his quick reflexes he crashed into Akane as the energy ball hit the ground and exploded. Ranma was still covering Akane's body with his to shield her from any debris that might crush her. He could feel her breathing hard beneath him and it caused him to swallow hard.

After the dirt and rocks settled, Ranma lifted himself up a bit looking down at Akane, her eyes were closed and she was still panting hard from having been pushed out of the way of a mighty explosion. He could feel his body responding to hers and the position they were in.

"Ranma, what happened?"

His first reaction was he was happy that nothing happened to her, but he covered that up. He was not one that was very good with expressing his emotions. And he was down right frustrated the way his body was reacting to hers that he needed to start a fight. "What did you think you were doing? You're so stupid, Akane, rushing out there like that!" Ranma quickly got off of her and her face twisted up in anger.

"I was helping you, you idiot! What did you think I was doing!?" Akane rose to a sitting position.

Ranma groaned, "I could have handled it, Akane, I didn't need your help. I handle Shampoo on a daily basis. I don't need you, you're such a burden and I'm tired of having to save you all the time!" He was looking forward to this verbal sparring match; he needed to work off some of his frustration. At least he could always count on her with this. It was when he heard her sniffling that he realized that what he said was a complete and utter mistake. "Uh…Akane….I—" He was interrupted with a hard slap to his cheek which echoed through the back yard

Akane hadn't even looked up at him, but her hand having a mind of its own left its imprint on Ranma's cheek. Then slowly she lifted her head, and tears were streaming down her face. "Fine then…If…if I'm such a burden on you…" She couldn't even finish what she was saying and immediately jumped to her feet and ran away from Ranma and the observers of their argument. She raced into the house.

Ranma could feel many pairs of eyes on him, he turned around and found Ukyou and Kuno who was now revived both shaking their heads at him, and the strange guests, Ryoko and Ayeka both shaking their heads as well at him. "What!?" He jumped up.

Ryoko scoffed, "She was only trying to help you, the energy ball was my fault I should have had better control."

"Yeah," Ayeka said, "You didn't have to be so mean to her. Can't you see she cares about you?"

"Saotome, you truly are a cretin." Kuno said looking at Ukyou.

Ukyou agreed with Kuno for once, "Even I am never that mean to her, Ranma honey."

Ranma stared at his feet, "But I…I didn't mean it." He watched as the four of them passed by him and made their way into the house. Ranma walked over to the koi pond and looked in and his reflection looked back at him. He had never felt this bad over Akane before and now well the guilt for what he had said was really eating away at him. Akane was right, he was an idiot. "Ranma, you jerk!" He said to his reflection. Turning away from the pool, he found Ryouga running towards him and skidding to a halt. The lost boy looked worried.

"Oh, I'm glad I found you right away Ranma, you should know that Akane is leaving, right now."

Ranma's brow crinkled, "What, I thought they weren't leaving till morning?"

"Yeah, well, whatever you said made her want to leave right now." Ryouga was extremely angry at what Ranma had said to Akane that he even threatened to avenge Akane's honor by attacking Ranma, but she told him not to. It had been at that moment she told him she had arranged for her to leave for Jurai right now and that she would miss his friendship.

"Hey, it's not my fault she took it so personally." Ranma tried to reason with his guilt, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, it is your fault, Ranma!" Ryouga shouted.

Ranma didn't have time for this he pushed his way past Ryouga and ran towards the house. "Akane!" He shouted searching for her. "Akane, where are you!?" he raced all through the house searching for her, "Damn it!" He cursed loudly and then decided to check out front, as soon as he stepped outside he saw the Tendous, Ukyou, and Kuno and Tenchi's girls all standing around looking miserable, but the Tendous and Ukyou were the only ones waving good bye to a very large space craft, bigger than anything Ranma has ever seen before, Kuno was muttering to himself about theft.

"Akane!" Ranma shouted pushing his way through the crowd, but he didn't make it in time as the space craft blasted off and was gone with in the blink of an eye. "I'm sorry." Ranma whispered quietly, and man, was he ever sorry.

Well that's it for Episode 2, is this fun yet or what? haha

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


	4. Is This Home?

Disclaimer: Not mine, gee where do you people get your ideas.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 3—Is This Home?

_Akane ran into the house, tears streaming down her cheeks, she bumped into someone and fell backwards, landing on the floor._

_"Akane? A…are you alright?" _

_It was Ryouga's voice and she looked up, seeing that blue haired young lady standing next to him, concern was clearly etched on her pretty face as well._

_"Ranma…he's just a stupid jerk, and I hate him." She wiped her eyes with her slender fingers._

_Ryouga's fists clinched tightly at his sides. "What did he do this time Akane? You can tell me and I'll go and avenge your honor!" He shouted._

_Standing up she smoothed her skirt out with the palms of her hands. "It's all right Ryouga, you don't need to do anything. I just feel so…so lost right now." She sighed, "I have no idea who I am or where I belong, ever since I learned of my heritage… I just wanted…" She couldn't continue. What she wanted was for Ranma to tell her to stay, not to go that she belongs here on Earth with him. But who was she kidding, he never saw her as anything more than the uncute fiancé he didn't want. But then she really never wanted the engagement anyway, that is until she got to know Ranma and started to like him. Before she knew what had happened, she had grown to love him so much that it hurts. She could not face his rejection. "Ryouga I am arranging to leave right now, I can't stay here any longer, I am sorry. I am thankful for your friendship over the past few years." Akane moved passed Ryouga and she heard him speak. _

_"Akane, don't go." Ryouga said. "You should stay here, I mean this is where you belong, not on some strange planet."_

_Akane sighed, her head held slightly downcast. If only it was Ranma saying this, she would have stayed in a heartbeat. She had suspicions that Ryouga had more affection for her than he should, but she never saw him the same way she saw Ranma. Ryouga was only a dear friend, honest and true. If she could have fallen for Ryouga she would have, but it was Ranma that she fell for, there was no way to make her heart not want him. She turned slightly. "I'm sorry Ryouga, I can't stay." And she headed into the tea room to tell her family and make the arrangements to leave now._

Akane's eyes opened, she was in a very large bedroom on board one of the Juraian imperial ships. She was in complete awe over the room when she had first stepped into the room many weeks ago and occupied during the journey, it had a large crystal and gold chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, which instantly lit when you stepped into the room. She noticed that the ship in a way was alive, long roots that formed the door way and dressers. Even her bed was made of smooth root, silk sheets laid across her. Akane pulled back the blankets and slowly rose from the bed, her white satin sleeveless nightgown, fluttered down her body to rest against her toes, the long train flowing out behind her as she moved towards the railing up against the windows. She stared out into the dark of space, the stars twinkling off in the distance. Akane lifted her hand and pressed it against the glass window, and closing her eyes.

"Oh Ranma," she breathed. "Why didn't you want me to stay, did you really hate me that much?" Akane said out loud. Perhaps he was glad to be rid of her? Her eyes narrowed for a moment in bitter anger, but then she realized she could not get angry. He didn't feel anything for her, which wasn't really his fault. Akane's expression softened. "You can't make someone fall in love with you, you can't make your heart feel something it won't. It is not his fault, it is my fault." She said out loud to her reflection in the window.

There was a knock at her door and Akane turned towards it, the roots that formed the door parted and in stepped a young woman with dark red hair, and beautiful violet eyes stepped inside, she was wearing a kimono of dark blue. She bowed to Akane.

"Lady Akane, I am Mayumi. One of your ladies in waiting, I came to assist your dressing. We will be landing on Jurai in less than an hour."

_'Lady?'_ Akane cringed at the formal title. "You can just call me Akane."

Mayumi straightened up. "Oh I'm afraid I could never do that, your ladyship, it would be improper of me."

"But I am not a Lady," Akane rolled her eyes at the slip of her tongue. "I mean not a Lady with the title."

The serving girl approached Akane. "What are you talking about, you are the daughter of Lord Jin and Lady Ayia, your mother, may the gods rest her soul has passed on and her title passed on to you. You are a Lady, Lady Akane." Mayumi went to the dresser and started pulling out several different pieces of silk and satin. "We must get you looking presentable so that we may present you to the Prime Minister and the rest of court. Not to mention your father."

Akane swallowed hard. "What is he like?"

Mayumi paled instantly. "He's not one to mess with that's for sure, most people are afraid of him. He hardly ever smiles, and he is if anything one hundred percent serious, I don't think there is one ounce of kindness in his body at all. He was the exact opposite of Lady Ayia." She unfolded the pieces of cloth. "But don't take my word for it, meet him yourself and make your own judgment."

Akane nodded and let Mayumi assist her in dressing, mostly since she did not know how to put on any of these clothes, she then realized that all of the pieces of material was just an extravagant kimono with several layers. Mayumi brought over what she would wear underneath, it was similar to a Chinese style shirt that Shampoo often wore, it was made of pale pink silk and barely covered Akane's bottom, it was sleeveless. Once Akane was in her underwear, Mayumi then started assisting Akane into the first black layer…

* * *

Tenchi, who was dressed in royal Juraian clothing as well, wore a pair of soft white cotton pants, a white long sleeve shirt underneath a greenish blue tunic, a cape the color of ivory fastened against his shoulder with a solid gold clasp with the Jurai royal insignia on it. A katana tided to his side with a golden sash. He turned at the sound of rustling coming in through the doorway. It was Akane. He was a bit speechless at the sight of her, how could anyone think of her as…what was the word that boy used? Uncute was it?

"You look lovely." Tenchi said with a smile and he saw a faint blush caress her cheeks. He noticed that she actually wore four layers, the first was a black high neck and long sleeve garment which seemed to slightly hug her arms a small piece of the black material looped around her middle finger, the second layer was a dark pink, the arms flared out a little, the third layer was a dark green that went well with the pink. She also wore a cape like garment of white which fastened in the middle against her chest with leaf shaped golden clasps.

Akane couldn't help but feel embarrassed with his compliment. "Thank you," She squeaked out.

"Lady Akane," It was Oyama who spoke up and headed in her direction. He held out his hand and he waited as Akane placed her soft fingers into his palm. Oyama closed his fingers around hers and gently pulled her towards the window. "Welcome to Jurai, Lady Akane." He gestured towards the planet they were heading towards. They had just come through the atmosphere and Akane leaned forward looking at the beauty that was Jurai.

"Is this home?" Akane asked Oyama as she looked out the window, Jurai was pretty and green, the trees with their leaves of different colors. The landing pad was in her sight as the ship descended towards it.

Oyama nodded. "Yes this is home." As soon as the ship docked, Oyama took Akane by the hand and they followed Tenchi and a few of the royal guards as they exited the craft.

Akane was in awe at the size of the royal palace, she could see pieces of the stone castle sticking out of a very large thick tree. Waterfalls cascaded down several of the walls, and lovely leaves hid parts of the walls giving the palace a very romantic feel to the place.

"Are you nervous?" Oyama asked.

Nodding, Akane didn't know what to say. "Why do these things always happen to me?" She whispered walking through the large spacious hall way with white marble like pillars, there was a leaf with a long stem which wrapped around in the marble columns engraved in all of the pillars.

"Pardon, My Lady, did you say something?" Oyama asked her with a smile.

She shook her head. "No. Not really."

Tenchi looked back and saw Akane lower her head as she proceeded to head inside the palace along side Ambassador Oyama. "Miss Tendou?"

Akane's head snapped up and she looked right at Tenchi. "Yes?"

Turning to Oyama, Tenchi held his hand up. "Do you think I could talk with her before we meet whoever you arranged us to meet?"

Oyama looked at Akane and then at Tenchi, he knew this must be really hard on the two of them, leaving their old lives behind for Jurai, it was the least he could do, before he threw them to the wolves that is. The court of Jurai can be very intimidating, they needed to be prepared. "Very well, just don't take too long, the court does not like to be kept waiting." Oyama, signaled for the guards to follow him away from Tenchi and Akane.

Tenchi looked at Akane; she looked ready to burst into tears. "I know that we haven't really had time to talk on board the ship over the past couple of weeks. But I want you to know that I too have a problem with this. But it has nothing to do with you, so don't feel that anything here is your fault."

Akane looked right at him. "Then why aren't we fighting this, why are we letting them do this to us?"

With a small smile, Tenchi placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "The girls back on Earth are finding a way to fight this. We just have to go along with what Jurai wants for now."

"What if they can't find anything?" Akane asked.

"Then we better get to know each other because well we would end up being married. But do not worry, they will find what we need."

She nodded. "Well we better not be addressing each other by our last names then, even if this whole thing doesn't ends up the way we want. So you can just call me Akane."

"All right," he then pointed to himself, "Tenchi is my name."

She nodded and he turned around just as Oyama and the royal guards stepped back into the hallway.

"Are we ready then?" Oyama asked the two of them, when he saw them nod he cleared his throat. "I will announce you, wait here." Oyama headed through the two very tall doors. In less than a minute Oyama returned. "All right, they are waiting for you."

Tenchi, with hopes to ease Akane's mind carefully reached down and clasped her hand in his and he pulled her through the open doorway. Oyama followed the both of them.

Akane looked up at the many seats that were occupied by Juraian royalty and members of the council. She and Tenchi were standing in a circular room, all around them were different levels of seating, much like a round stadium setting, on one side of the room was a large waterfall, and a small round moat flowing around the circular room. In between the seating levels were green trees, full and fat. Akane found herself, clutching Tenchi's hand a little bit harder.

"It's all right, relax." Tenchi whispered; he heard her sharp intake of air. He could feel her hand trembling in his.

She could hear the whispering all around her and that made her even more nervous, "That's easier said than done." She whispered back to him.

Oyama stepped in front of them. "May I present to the council and other members of the royal family, Lord Tenchi Masaki and Lady Akane Tendou." He then bowed.

The head of the council Hiroshi Kazuki stood up and bowed. "Welcome to Jurai, I know this must be very difficult for the both of you, but we will make the process of your adjustment here as quick and painless as possible."

A cough to the left of them alerted everyone, and they all turned their heads in that direction. Standing there was a very tall man who looked in his late twenties, he had dark green hair which was very long, tied back in three different sections with silk strands. His face was clean shaven and his eyes were dark chocolate brown. He was dressed in fine Juraian robes, and a dark green tunic which you could tell he was quite muscular underneath his clothing. He stepped toward Akane and Tenchi, circling the both of them.

"You look like your mother." The man said in a voice as cold as ice to Akane. He noticed she wanted to say something to him, but he waved his hand cutting her off before she had the chance to say anything. "I am Lord Jin Saki."

Akane took a deep breath, this man before her radiated intimidation and she could feel it down to the tips of her toes. "Y—you are my father?"

"That is correct, and do not stutter young lady." He talked down to her. Jin started circling the pair once more, but keeping his gaze upon Akane. "Hmm, I must say your posture is excellent, your hair is shorter than what I would have allowed. But you are not incredibly ill to look at, of course since you are the product of myself and your mother, I naturally assumed you would be attractive, good thing for that. Your manners are suitable considering that backwater, barbaric planet you have lived on for most of your life. Tell me have you mastered swordsmanship?"

She shook her head, and hoping she did not stutter, she said. "No, I was trained in the form of Kempo."

Jin nodded. "Your age is?"

"Seventeen."

"What about Academics?" Jin paced.

Akane cleared her throat. "I received very high marks while I was currently in my last year of high school. Mathematics is my strong point though, I excel in that area most of all."

He seemed pleased as he nodded his head. "Yet you know nothing about Jurai…about its history."

"Of course not sir, before Jurai's men came for me, I hadn't known the planet existed. Mama died when I was six years old, she never told me anything about you or this world." Akane said passionately and Jin's brow arched. "I loved my home so much and it is wrong for your people to come in a take me away from everything that I love."

"That was foolish on your mother's part not telling you about us, you need to get it through your head that you are not born of Earth parents my dear, oh no. You were born for this, for this planet and to help it succeed far into the future." Jin stood right in front of her causing Akane to step back a little. "All your ties to the Earth have been severed my dear, the family you grew up with, forget them. Your loyalty now is to Jurai and Jurai alone, and to me your father. In three months time my dear, you will wed this young man here." Jin said, finally turning to look at Tenchi.

"I must say," Tenchi finally spoke up. "That I too do not like this idea. We hardly know each other."

Jin's eyes narrowed. "That is beside the point, you two have three months to get to know each other, so that excuse does not hold up my boy. A contract is a contract." Jin started walking away from the two of them, he turned around once more. "Akane, get yourself acquainted with Jurai and the palace for tomorrow early, you will begin swordsmanship and you and Lord Tenchi will begin study hall as well. You two have a lot to learn and only a short amount of time to do it in. You two must be familiar with all things dealing with Jurai before you take the crown." And with that he simply turned facing away from them and exiting the meeting room.

* * *

Tenchi was looking up at a very large screen; he was talking to Washu who didn't really look too pleased. "Are you sure?"

"We haven't been able to find anything yet Tenchi, it looks like you better get to know the girl. Just in case we never find what we are looking for, I don't think we'll be able to help you from here." She looked down at her notes, "We are coming to Jurai; it is probably safe to assume that what we are indeed looking for might be in the Juraian royal palace's massive library."

The boy nodded, "Just do what you can, Akane is unhappy, I am unhappy. There has to be a way out of this and if anyone can find it Washu, you can."

"Well of course, after all I am only the greatest scientific genius in the entire universe." She cackled, then grew completely serious. "But in all seriousness Tenchi, I don't think there will be a way out of this arrangement."

Tenchi sighed and glanced down at his feet, "I'll keep that in mind, but please try your hardest to get us out of this."

"Will do," Washu's figure then disappeared from the screen and it went black.

Feeling a bit distressed, Tenchi figured he better find Akane and tell her the news. It wasn't going to be easy to tell her that the girls back on Earth might not be able to find anything to release them of this arrangement. Tenchi remembered that Akane had been so distressed that as soon as the meeting room was cleared, Akane ran out. He searched halls, rooms, her chambers. She wasn't anywhere. Tenchi then noticed Mayumi one of Akane's handmaidens and stopped her in the hall.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lady Akane is, do you?"

Mayumi looked up at Tenchi and nodded. "Actually I do, I was just talking with her. I will escort you." She said and started down the hallway with Tenchi following after her. They came to two double doors that led out onto a very large balcony. "She is through there."

"Thank you," Tenchi said and he walked towards the doors and pulled them open. He saw her, Akane standing by the balcony railing, looking out at the landscape below. "Akane?"

She turned slightly at the sound of her name, although she was very upset she smiled. "Hey," She said then turning back around.

"What are you doing out here?" Tenchi asked as he walked towards her, coming to stand right beside her.

Akane rested her hands upon the marble railing, "Not much just thinking, and admiring the scenery. Gosh this place is so beautiful," She said as she gazed at the green lawn with trees shading parts of it. The lovely reds, purples, pinks and blue flowers planted in different shaped marble pots down below. "But the Earth is pretty too, my family and I when I was younger would travel to the country side of Japan for vacations, I never wanted to leave. The city is sure a lot different then the beauty that lies before me." She closed her eyes. "But I would do anything to go back, back to Earth, back to the noisy city."

Tenchi nodded and gazed down at what she was looking at, "I understand how you feel. I was searching for you earlier, I have learned of some news regarding the girls and their search back on Earth."

Turning a bit, Akane looked at Tenchi. She could tell he was not happy, seeing his gloomy disposition caused Akane to suck in a deep breath, she knew bad news was afoot. "What's the news?"

He started tracing a line on the marble with his finger. "They don't know if they can find anything to help us out of this arrangement. The girls are coming to Jurai and they will be searching the library for whatever it is they think can help. But if they don't find it then well… you know the rest."

"This is not good." Akane said quietly.

"You can say that again." Tenchi leaned forward on his hands, looking over the railing. "Well, your father seems…interesting."

Akane looked forward. "Hmmfh, he is not my father. My father is the man who raised me on Earth, who loved me and kissed my boo, boos when I got hurt. The man who was there for me. My father is Soun Tendou, not that arrogant, intimidating Jin Saki, who treated me like I was some kind of cow for sale or something. I do not appreciate being talked down to."

"Even though Mr. Tendou arranged for you also to have a marriage?" Tenchi asked, looking at her again.

She nodded. "He never really pushed me into it, it was arranged for when I was ready for it, not like this. He never would force me. If I fell in love with someone else I'm sure he would have let me out of the engagement with Ranma," Akane sighed.

"Ranma, he seems different." Tenchi smiled a little, "Especially with the whole changing into a girl thing, that must have been really bizarre."

Akane shook her head. "It was really strange, and the first time I met him I hated his guts. Well I guess that's not true. I didn't really hate him, I just hated the fact that my father arranged me into a marriage with someone I didn't even know. I wish I could have told him that, he didn't really deserve everything I had done to him." Akane's eyes were starting to swell with tears. "Ranma and I had been through a lot together, he was always one to come after me, to save me. But now…" She lifted her head, now looking out at the Juraian scenery once more. "Now he won't come for me, he can not. There is no way."

"Ooh," Tenchi could hear the light wave in her voice and he turned his gaze to her, he saw two wet drops fall onto the marble, just above where her hands were gently resting against the stone.

"Perhaps I should have been nicer to him, I could have. But I was just so…all those other girls had so much more to offer him than I ever could." She couldn't stop the tears they just started flowing feely. "I…I loved him, I truly did. And he will never know, ever." Akane lifted her hands to her eyes covering her face as she cried into them.

Tenchi sighed, reaching over he pulled her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her. He felt her clutching the front of his robes as she cried. "Shh, it's all right." He was threading his fingers through her dark blue black hair, trying to ease the poor broken hearted girl. "It's all right." He softly soothed…

* * *

Jin smoothly walked through the palace, entering his own bed chambers, there sitting on his bed, upon his black satin sheets was his mistress of the month. Naomi Tsu. She stretched her long legs out, giving him a view of her thigh.

"There you are my Lord." Naomi purred, "I have been waiting for you."

"I'm sure you have," Jin sat down gracefully in one of his fine chairs.

Naomi slowly stood, her sheer robe flowing down around her body. She approached him and sat down in his lap. "Tell me my Lord, why all the trouble of finding your daughter now, after all it's been many years since you've even given her a thought. Why now?"

Jin wrapped his arm around his mistress's slender waist. "Since when is it a crime for a father wanting to get to know his own daughter?"

She snuggled closer to him, pressing her full breasts up against his chest, and giggled, "Oh please, Lord Jin. You are not known through the whole planet as a family man, you must be up to something, there is a plan going through your dark and devious mind."

Jin reached up and took her chin within his thumb and forefinger. "My dear you are much too intelligent for your own good." He let a small smirk grace his usually expressionless face.

Naomi smiled seductively before leaning into him and pressing her lips against his...

* * *

Well that is it for episode three. Poor Akane. Oooh and what is Lord Jin up too? He's quite mysterious isn't he? And what of Ranma and the rest of the entire Tenchi/Ranma cast on Earth, what will they do now? Well stay tuned to find out.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me, and I have now removed the login only review, so that anyone may review now. I only had the log in because I kept getting flames from anonymous posters and so I wanted to make sure that the reviewers were not being cowardly when they flamed me, the only way to do that was to have a log in only. But now I feel I can trust everyone again, so its now a free for all with the reviews

Thanks again,

Ryoko Blue


	5. Onward to Jurai

Disclaimer: Not mine, gee where do you people get your ideas.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always had unusual strength for a female, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He?s got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 4 Onward to Jurai

After the most strenuous training Ranma has ever done that morning, he sat down outside by the koi pond. It had been nearly a month since Akane had left, she was probably having the time of her life without him. Ranma thought bitterly. And why would she pick that other boy over himself, he was confused.

"Ranma," It was Ayeka's voice. The purple haired Juraian princess stood there watching him.

He turned around, acknowledging her presence. "Yeah, what is it?"

Ayeka walked slowly towards him. "You seem very lost in thought, are you thinking about Miss Akane"

"Feh,"Ranma scoffed. "Now why would I be thinking about that stupid tomboy?" He picked a blade of grass and tossed it in the koi pond. The purple haired girl was much too observant, all Ranma had done was think about Akane.

"You can not fool me, I can tell you are upset."

Ranma stood. "Why would I be upset?" He faced her. "You hardly know me, how can you tell my moods?"

"It's not that difficult to see that you miss the girl, you would be foolish not too. After all you two were together for awhile, its only natural to miss her."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter though does it?"

"But it does matter," Ryouga said heading in Ranma's direction with both Shampoo and Ukyou. "If it wasn't for you, Akane would probably still be here."

"See here pork butt, if I could take back what I said to Akane, I would. But I can't. What's done is done." Ranma said as he waved his hand in the air.

"Don't fret over it Ran-chan," Ukyou said. "It's for the best, Akane wanted to go."

Ranma shook his head. "She only wanted to go because of me, it is all my fault Ukyou. I shouldn't have said what I said to her."

Shampoo immediately grasped onto Ranma, clutching his arm tightly. "You no need think about Akane anymore, Ranma. She picked other man to be husband, not you. So you free to marry Shampoo now." She purred, smiled and rubbed her face against his arm.

"Get off me." Ranma said dangerously low which made Shampoo gasp and step back slightly frightened by the way he sounded.

She had never heard him speak that way to her before. "Ranma?"

Ranma turned, glaring at her. "I don't want Akane to marry that guy, all right."

Ukyou shrugged. "Yeah well, you never told her that. And even if you did, I don't think she would have stayed or even tried to. She hated you Ranma, don't you see. So you should just forget about her, after all I bet she's already forgotten about you."

A slight forced smile curved Ranma's lips. "Maybe she hated me at first, but she didn?t after a short awhile, I could tell that she didn't hate me right after she got over her crush on Doctor Tofu."

"Ranma listen to me!" Ukyou shouted, losing her temper. "She did not want you! She despised you and now she is marrying that other boy. Don't you think if she even had once ounce of feeling for you that she would have fought against this? Although Akane isn't as strong as I am, it doesn't mean she wouldn't have challenged it if she truly wanted to stay here. You need to get over it and move on, just like Akane is. She is probably living the in the lap of luxury, watching television non stop, eating bon bons and making people obey her every command. After all she is quite selfish."...

At seven in the morning Akane was carrying a huge stack of books into Study Hall, she dropped them on the table top which shook the whole table and sat down next to Tenchi. "This is going to be hard on my head, learning all this information in only a couple of months, and this is only the first wave of books."

"Are you feeling all right? After your training session with the royal trainers you seemed pretty beat up."

She rolled her eyes. "Ow..." She moaned, as her black eye was more evident now than it was when she got it. Akane felt the bruises on the rest of her body ache and she could hardly lift her arms to take the first book off of the huge stack. "I didn't think they would actually hit me, this was my first time doing this."

Tenchi nodded. "Yeah well, Grandpa didn't teach me this way. I guess here they want you to actually try and fight back with everything you can."

It was then that their professor walked in ready to start their first session...

Ukyou sighed. 'Don't you agree Ranma?" She looked right at him.

He was glaring hard at her. "Ukyou," He was about to tell Ukyou what was on his mind when Ryouga interrupted and beat him to it.

"Ukyou, how dare you say that about Akane, she is not selfish!" Ryouga shouted, clinching his fists at his sides.

They were all getting on his nerves, he just couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Ukyou, Shampoo, I don't want Akane to marry that jerk all right! Now both of you just leave me alone," Ranma turned and quickly headed for the house.

"Ayeka!" Sasami shouted running out of the house, and the three people including Ayeka who were all standing there, turned to see what the other alien girl wanted. "Washu wants to see us in her lab, its most urgent."

Ayeka slowly approached Sasami, "Did she find something?" She asked then couldn't contain herself and started running as genteel as she could towards her younger sister.

"I am not sure, but we best go and see her." Sasami said leading Ayeka towards the Tendou's linen closet. She pulled open the door and instead of shelves of linen there was Washu's dimensional lab. The two of them stepped inside finding Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone already in there. Behind them were Azaka and Kamadake with their arms folded across their chests. Yosho and Nobiyuki were also standing there.

"Miss Washu, what have you found?"

Washu turned around on her hovering pillow and looked at them. "Not a lot actually. There is not much more we can do here. I was just speaking with Tenchi a moment ago."

"What did he say?" Ayeka asked.

"They met Lord Jin, who is Lady Akane's father."

Both Ayeka and Sasami gulped, but it was Sasami who spoke. "Lord Jin is well to put it plainly, scary. Not many can stand up to him with out feeling his wrath. One would be foolish to challenge him to anything." Sasami felt a hand come down on her shoulder, and she felt more at ease with his sister comforting her.

"Just what is it that we are going to do?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Go to Jurai of course, what other option is there?"

"Of course, the grand library should have some information in it. If there is a way to get Tenchi out of this arrangement then it would be in the library.

"Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!!" Was what the girls heard outside the door. "Prepare yourself."

"Leave him alone Kuno! He hasn"t done anything to you."

"Why if it isn"t Ukyou, I beg to differ, Ranma is the one that let those ruffians take away Akane Tendou. I must defend her honor! Fight me you coward."

The girls heard thundering footsteps and then a crash, the door to the lab swung open and Ukyou, Shampoo, Ranma, Kuno and Ryouga all fell into the lab. It was when a short ninja who was standing on the pile of humans started bowing and apologizing. "Please forgive our intrusion it was unavoidable."

Kuno lifted himself out of the pile and grabbed the ninja's arm. "Just who's side are you on Sasuke."

"Why yours master Kuno." Sasuke bowed, and bowed again.

It was Ryoko who approached the pile of humans. "And just what were you doing for you all to fall in here. Listening at the door perhaps, hmm." She crossed her arms over her generous bosom.

"Well?," Ryouga started to say. "I saw Ranma listening at the door and I was going to do something, but then Kuno here beat me to it."

"And I was no going to let stupid Kuno do anything to Ranma, so I help Ranma, then Ukyou try and stop Shampoo, then we all fall in here." Shampoo explained.

Sasami came towards them as the pile of Earthlings got off the floor and to their feet she approached Ranma with a slight smile on her face. "Why were you listening at the door?"

Ranma shrugged. "There was nothing better to do."

It was a sweet giggle that came from Sasami. "Oh really, perhaps you were wondering if we were going to say anything about your Akane."

"Akane is no Ranma's!" Shampoo shouted.

"You be quiet." Sasami pointed at Shampoo. "I wasn't talking to you."

He tried to make it seem like that's not what he was doing. "h, who cares about that man hating tomboy anyway, I was just interested in what was going on. That'sall."

"Uh huh, right." Sasami said, and started to turn around. "You know, we probably would have offered to bring you with us. But if you're not interested..." She turned all the way around.

"What?!" Ranma shouted. "What was that, say that again?"

Mihoshi put her hand to her lips and giggled as Sasami was getting a freaky smile upon her face as she twirled around facing the group. "I said that we could take you with us." She saw the boy's eyes spark for a moment. "But on one condition."

"Which is?" Ranma asked carefully.

Sasami giggled. "You admit to yourself and to everyone here in this room that you are in love with Akane."

"What?!" The Earthlings all yelled.

Ranma's jaw dropped. "What, me in love with that, that uncute stupid Akane!"

"It is either that or you can stay here with these nice girls and Miss Akane will marry Tenchi and that will be that. You'll never see each other again, but that shouldn't bother you since you have these other two nice young ladies to choose from."

Taking a deep breath Ranma looked at both Shampoo and Ukyou, in truth they were cute and strong and good at fighting. But they weren't Akane. Akane was someone that he hadn't counted on developing these weird emotional feelings for. Out of all their arguments which he tended to enjoy since it was the only way he got any emotion out of her, he had missed her since she had been gone, it was empty and alone without her near him.

Just the thought of her being with someone else, caused his stomach to twist into knots and made him see the most violent red ever imaginable. This boy had come and taken Akane away from him. She would marry him, they would have a family and who knows what kind of happy life Akane would have. A life that he wanted to be in, no matter how much he denied it. He wanted to be with Akane and she was stolen away from him. No one would do that! Akane was his! And he would win her back no matter what it took.

Slowly lifting his head, Ranma looked at Sasami and said: "I love Akane."

Sasami giggled and patted Ranma's shoulder. "See now that wasn"t so hard was it?" She was grinning. Spinning around in a circle she faced the other alien girls. "We are bringing Ranma with us everyone."

Ayeka smiled lightly looking over at Ranma and Sasami. "So we heard."

"How do you know she even wants to see you?" Ryouga said, throwing a bit of doubt into Ranma's mind. "After what you said to her, she might have already moved on."

"Listen here bacon bits..." He was interrupted by Ryouga.

"So that just means I'll have to go, just to see you fail at something." Ryouga smirked lightly, "I will laugh openly when Akane turns you out on your ass."

"Ranma, you can no go after Akane." Shampoo said.

"I will do what I must Shampoo and you will not talk me out of it." Ranma saw the Amazon pout, but then she looked up at him.

"Fine Ranma, Shampoo come with you."

Ukyou's jaw dropped. "Oh no you don't Shampoo. You ain't going anywhere near my Ranma, do you understand me. I will go too just to make sure you don't try anything sneaky."

"Who be sneaky? You think Shampoo be sneaky?" Shampoo stood right in front of Ukyou ready to fight her at a moment's notice.

Kuno growled loudly. "No this is unacceptable, I will not allow it. Just imagine my Akane Tendou being chased by Ranma Saotome even across the stars! This is not a good thing. I must keep you from my beloved, so I will too join in on this mighty journey to where ever it is you are going."

"But Master Kuno?" Sasuke started to say, but he was rudely cut off by his own master.

"You dare question me, your lord and master?" He glared down at Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately bowed low to the ground. "No, no of course not Master Kuno. I always give you my utter devotion and loyalty. Forgive this poor ninja, please oh master?"

Kuno stood straight with smirk on his face. "Hmm, that's more like it."

"Hey now," Kiyone blurted out. "Who invited any of you?"

Sasami giggled. "Oh Kiyone, the more the merrier."

Ayeka sighed and shook her head. "I don't know about this, how would I explain this to the council and the royal families?"

With a shrug Sasami said. "Well we can say they are Akane's friends from Earth and they wanted to attend her wedding."

Ryoko groaned. "Forget about them for now!" She said regarding the Earthlings. "What I want to know is why Tenchi can"t find whatever he needs there in the library? He is on Jurai damn-it!"

"Ryoko," Ayeka started to say. "Tenchi is only allowed into a certain part of the library, the library itself is massive and broken up into several sections with doors. Since he is not really Emperor yet, all the doors will not open for him. He won't be able to get into the back section of the library."

"Damn," Ryoko said, shaking her head. "But then who will be able to go in there? You? You're not queen or anything."

"I know someone who can help us, he's already married into the main royal family." Ayeka said smugly. "He's a lord himself."

"And just who is this person?"

"Sora," Ayeka was grinning.

Sasami groaned. "No...not him." She shook her head. "Anyone but him."

Ryoko looked between the two princesses. "Who is this Sora?"

"Cousin Sora," Sasami said. "He's some kinda pervert is what he is, he always thinks about women, and has quite a reputation if you know what I mean. He thinks he's the Gods' gift to women, and he can be quite annoying"

"Annoying like someone else we know." Ryouga whispered to Ukyou about Sasami.

Ukyou shrugged. "I don't know if she is annoying, but perky is one way to describe her."

"Eh, it's all the same to me." Ryouga said.

"So how are we getting to Jurai?" Ryoko looked at everyone. "I don't really want to take Ryo-Ohki into Jurai space if you understand what I'm getting at here."

?Well maybe if you weren?t a wanted criminal we could take Ryo-Ohki into Jurai space.? Ayeka informed.

Ryoko merely stuck her tongue out at Ayeka. ?I was cleared of everything, because of that whole incident with Kagato, I almost died you know,butI still don't want to fly Ryo-Ohki there."

"Too bad you didn't." Ayeka murmured under her breath.

"I heard that Ayeka." Ryoko stepped forward right into Ayeka"s face.

"So what!" Ayeka shouted at Ryoko. "If you would have just died, Tenchi could have already married me and he wouldn't even be in this mess!"

Ryoko's lip curled. "Why you snotty brat?"

Sasami immediately pushed her way between her sister and Ryoko, interrupting them. "Come on you two, can't you fight later? We have to get to Jurai, Tenchi is counting on us."

With an unsatisfied groan, Ryoko looked at Sasami. "You're right, I can kick this bitch's ass later."

"Yeah, sure you can." Ayeka cackled.

"Ayeka!" Sasami shouted. "Don't provoke Ryoko."

Washu shook her head. "Speaking of Ryo-Ohki, where is that girl anyway?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "I had to hide her because this idiot here..." She pointed to Ranma who crossed his arms over his chest. "...freaked out when he heard her meow."

Sasami cleared her throat. "She's not even really a cat, I bet he hasn't even seen her. But no matter we can take my ship back to Jurai."

"Mihoshi and I will follow in the Yagami," Kiyone said with a smile.

"Great, then lets get going." Washu jumped off of her pillow. Yosho and Nobiyuki followed Washu to the door, they were talking amongst themselves about Tenchi.

"What's this, going on a trip you say?" It was Soun Tendou and he made Washu jump for he appeared behind her.

"Ack!" Washu twirled around. "Where did you come from?"

Soun shrugged. "The door, so what's going on?"

"We're going back to Jurai." Sasami said grinning. "And we're bringing Ranma and his friends with us."

"Oh really?!" Soun sounded excited as he looked at Ranma. "You go on and bring Akane back Ranma, you can do it."

"That might not happen sir." Ayeka said. "But we shall do our best to see that Akane may come home to you and your family."

Soun started bawling. "Ah my Akane whisked away to some strange planet only to marry some prince." He stopped instantly. "Wait a minute that might not be so bad..."

"Hey!" Ranma shouted. "Mr. Tendou get serious, Akane marrying someone else, that's just stupid! I will bring her back, I promise."

Soun was grinning now. "That's what I like to hear, you go after your fiance He said proudly.

Sasami then turned to everyone. "All right, come along outside and we will board my craft for Jurai." She looked at Azaka and Kamadake who had been quiet this whole time and they looked at her, they both gave a nod and Sasami closed her eyes, her upside down green triangle on her forehead was glowing. "All right, it's here."

They all started from Washu's lab and out of the house entirely, out on the lawn as a ship. It looked small, and Sasami knew what everyone was thinking.

"It's much larger than it seems, really." Sasami said as they were all beamed aboard. She looked up at the main visual screen. She could see Akane's surrogate family down below waving at them, and a Panda holding a sign which read 'Good Luck Ranma!'

Sasami cleared her throat. "All right Kiyo-Oh, set a course for Jurai." The lights on the console blinked and you could hear the ship coming to life. The giant tree where that Sasami was standing in front of was the heart of her ship, which powered up the entire craft and the ship lifted off the ground heading for space.

Ranma looked out one of the side windows as the Earth was moving further and further away and the dark of space was a very cold and desolate place. He never would have thought that this was possible, it was almost as if space travel was very common. He turned and looked at the aliens. "How long do you think it will take to get to Jurai?"

Ayeka cleared her throat. "A couple of weeks, last time it took us many months because we were running from the Jurai forces, we had to hide and make money along the way. But now, everything is fine so it won't be that long of a trip."

He nodded and continued to look out the window, he closed his eyes. "Akane, I'm on my way." He whispered, barely audible.

Shampoo nudged Ukyou and they both looked at each other with a nod, they had to think of something to keep Ranma and Akane apart. This is the only time they would work together.

"Akane," Ranma whispered again, hoping that she could hear him. But he knew better.

"Ranma!" Akane bolted up straight in her bed, she was breathing hard. She looked around and realized she was in her room on Jurai in her bed with the silk and satin sheets. She was having a bad dream, one where there was a huge battle and Ranma was killed. She closed her eyes and her head hung low. "Oh Ranma," She whispered resting her face in her hands for a moment. Then throwing the blankets back Akane swung her feet over the side and stepped down on the rug next to her bed. The hem of her lavender nightgown fluttering down to her ankles. She shivered, her bare arms tingling with goose bumps. She grabbed her silk wrap and put it on, tying the sash around her waist. She looked towards the door and started slowly towards it. The vines separated and she walked through the archway. She looked in both directions before taking more steps crossing the hallway floor to the bedroom that was in front of hers. She knocked loudly.

The vines parted and Tenchi stood there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand. He blinked, his vision was blurry yet he could tell who was at his door. "Akane," What's wrong?" His vision cleared instantly and noticed the worried expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you," Akane said looking at her bare feet on the floor tiles. "But do you think I could sleep with you? I really don't want to be by myself right now." She finally looked up.

Tenchi nodded and stepped aside, allowing her entry to his room and the vines closed creating the door once more.

Well that's the end of chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter we meet Sora, and Ranma and everyone finally get to Jurai. Its gonna be exciting, so stay tuned.

Remember to review, as I really appreciate them. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, so you know...Just cause you ask a question doesn't mean I'm going to answer it . Only because it might be answered in the next chapter.

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	6. Enter Sora the Lecherous Lord

Thank you everyone for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Honestly and truly. Here is where I will address those that might have questions or are confused and I need to clear up a few things for them.

Review Responses:

Leeyiankun- I must say that the Tenchi girls are not that obsessed with Tenchi anymore, watch the third Tenchi movie, Ayeka even admits that Ryoko is the one that Tenchi will listen to. So I toned it down a bit with them, since it seems like the girls actually matured some. Also, I am not dumbing down Ukyou or Shampoo, you have yet to see what they are capable of since its only five chapters into the fanfiction. They just haven't had a lot of screen time yet. People are quick to judge without waiting for the entire fanfiction to be completed.

Anonymous- I wish you left your name so I could address you properly. Anyway, to clear up Tenchi's and anyone else's age. Tenchi in the series is 17 years old, not fifteen. Also the alien girls are a lot older than people realize. Ayeka herself is over 800 years old, same with Sasami. So that's why I gave Sasami a more mature role in this and upped her appearance to that of what is appropriate of her 800 or so age.. Juraians age at a different rate than Earthlings, remember that. Also in the Tenchi Forever movie, you might not have realized this, but Sasami looked about 15 years old. Now about Ryoko it was she that Tenchi loved and kept remembering when Haruna kept trying to erase his memory, even Ayeka admitted something in the same fashion. And they did tone down their obsessive ness but you know how Ryoko sometimes just does it to push Ayeka's buttons. Of course those two are friends even if they don't admit Responses:

A Very Pleased Tenchi Fan: Now thank you for that brief Tenchi character profile, and your feelings on the characters, but I already knew all that. And well I am a true Tenchi/Ryoko fan, so I'm sure you can guess what that means. Tenchi and Ryoko definitely works out better than Ayeka and Tenchi no offense to those fans of course. But I truly think that Ryoko is a better person when Tenchi is with her. She is tough and she doesn't like to show her sensitive side, you can tell she has had a problem with showing that part of her and she rarely does it. But with Tenchi, she is able to open up and give him her heart.

Hyperman: Thank you so much! You made me feel really great with your words of encouragement.

* * *

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: Not mine, gee where do you people get your ideas.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 5—

Enter Sora the Lecherous Lord

It had been a few weeks since Cologne had seen Shampoo, so she and Mousse went to see Ranma at the Tendous to see if he knew anything. Cologne had almost enough of Mousse's whining about Shampoo, she was about to clobber him over the head with her staff but Kasumi brought out some crackers and tea for the guests interrupting them.

"So what brings you here?" Kasumi asked with a smile as she poured tea for the three of them.

"Shampoo, my sweet Shampoo where have you gone?" Mousse whined.

Cologne rolled her eyes. "I am looking for Shampoo, I was thinking perhaps Ranma knew where she would be."

"Oh I'm sorry to say but Ranma is not here." Kasumi said, then lifted the tea cup to her lips and taking a small sip. "Shampoo is with him though."

Mousse jumped up from his seat. "What!? He stole away my darling Shampoo? Saotome will pay for this." Mousse threatened clinching his fist tight in the air. "Tell me, where have they gone?"

"Hmm," Kasumi looked like she was thinking. "Outer Space."

Mousse fell over, and then got up on his knees and crawled over to Cologne, grasping her hands in his. "Please Kasumi, tell me the truth."

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" Cologne said to Mousse then hit him over the head with her staff.

"Ow!" Mousse yelled and held the top of his head. "What'd ya hit me for?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, then she smiled a little. "I am telling you the truth, some men came from this planet called Jurai, saying that Akane was one of them, stating that she had an arranged marriage and they took her away. Ranma then decided to follow after her to try and bring her back. Shampoo, Ukyou, Ryouga and Kuno made up their minds to tag along with Ranma."

Mousse hung his head. "Is this the absolute truth?"

Kasumi sighed. "I am afraid so."

"When do you think they will be back?" Mousse looked up at Kasumi with hope shinning in his glass-covered eyes.

"I do not know, there is no way in telling that." Kasumi did not let any of her emotions show, she had to be strong for her family. "You shouldn't worry, Shampoo will be fine."

Cologne cleared her throat. "So Ranma is chasing after Akane you say?" The old woman took a drink of her tea and thought to herself. 'Shampoo, I'm sorry to say but you have not been chosen.'

"No, no, not my Shampoo." Mousse continued to chant and Kasumi actually giggled. Mousse found this all hard to believe, but he never knew Kasumi to lie. Perhaps she was telling the truth, about space, about Jurai or whatever the planet was called. He would wait till Shampoo got back; he would wait forever for Shampoo if he had too.

* * *

"How much longer?" Kuno asked, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. 

Ryoko rolled her eyes, but Ayeka answered. "Not too much longer, just a few hours."

Ryo-Ohki was sleeping soundly atop Sasami's head, who quietly approached Ranma and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she smiled at him.

"I want you to meet someone, this is Ryo-Ohki." She pointed to the furry bunny like creature that was sleeping. "This is what you heard that day, it was Ryo-Ohki."

Ranma blinked, looking at the sleeping thing. "What is that thing anyway? Why would a bunny make a noise like a c…cat?" He gulped.

"Because it is part cat and part rabbit. Ryo-Ohki's species is called cabbit." She then put her hand to her lips and giggled. "Ryo-Ohki even has a boyfriend named Ken-Ohki, and they are so cute."

"Well I guess since that creature isn't all cat, it probably won't scare me that much." Ranma let out a little breath and then noticed Sasami's eyes were narrowed in thought as she was looking at Ryouga across the ship.

"What is the deal with your friend?"

Ranma cleared his throat. "Friend? Well he is not really my friend. He hates me and tries to beat me at martial arts every chance he gets. But I always win." Ranma said a little smugly.

"Why does he hate you?" Sasami asked.

"It's a long story, so I won't bore you with it." Ranma then put his finger to his chin, "You should go talk to him to get the whole story."

Sasami humpfed and closed her eyes looking a little irritated, "I would, but he has been a bit rude to me since we've been in space, I try to be friendly towards the guy but he's just…ugh I don't even want to talk about it."

"I guess it's kind of hard for the guy to make friends, but you should never give up."

"Maybe if he decided to be nice to me, I would." Sasami threw her head back, tossing her hair in the air she spun around and started walking away from Ranma. They would arrive on Jurai in a few hours so she decided to take a quick bath to freshen up. She placed Ryo-Ohki on a cat bed and patted the top of her head before heading towards the bathroom.

Ryouga was exploring the ship once more, actually he was looking for the bathroom, had he seen that tree before? Groaning he shook his head, even here he got lost. How pathetic was that? As he was passing the kitchen for the fourth time he heard Ryoko and Ayeka fighting in there. He rolled his eyes wondering if those two ever stopped. He turned and looked in and was hit in the face by a stream of cold water. Both Ayeka who was now holding an empty glass and Ryoko had ducked down low so she wouldn't have gotten hit by the water Ayeka tried to throw in her face, blinked as clothing fluttered to the floor and they heard little squeals coming from the pile. The clothing was wiggling and a little black piglet came from within the bundle. He was wearing a yellow and black bandana around his neck and he was squealing.

Both Ayeka and Ryoko immediately broke into hysterical laughter, pointing at the little pig. Ryouga just sat there on the floor and snorted at them. Then feeling very depressed at being laughed at by two girls, he ran from the room, crying little piggy tears. He just kept running and running he didn't realize that he ran through an open door until he smashed into something. He shook his head and heard a giggling above him. Oh no…he knew who that giggle belonged to. That annoying girl, Sasami. He looked up and found the young woman wrapped in a purple fluffy towel. All of her long blue hair was up in some kind of green scarf thing. He noticed that he had run into the back of her legs, which he noted were soft and almost silk like. He shook his head, he should not be thinking about this ridiculous girl's legs.

"And where did you come from?" Sasami asked with a smile as she squatted down.

Ryouga gulped, he was quite sure she wasn't wearing anything underneath that towel of hers…it was proven when he was able to see under the towel, between her… he felt the urges of a nosebleed coming on so he closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't see anything…inappropriate.

"You are the cutest little thing," She patted him on the head. "What are you doing in here little cutie, and who do you belong to?" Sasami picked the pig up. "Hmm I wonder if you're a male or a female." She heard the pig squeal and try to get out of her hands, but her grip like before was like iron as she flipped the pig over and checked. "You're male that's for sure."

Ryouga's cheeks flamed; this was one of the many humiliating days of his life. One of them was the first time when Akane and Ranma-Chan checked to see if he was a male or a female.

"I was just about to take a bath." She cradled the little pig in her arms, pressing him up against the fluffy towel tied together at her bust, she used her foot to close the door of the large bathroom with a glorious tub, one you might see in Rome, large with marble statues decorated around it. "Ryo-Ohki bathes with me all the time and she's sleeping right now, but you probably don't know who that is." She giggled. "So now we can be bathing buddies."

The little pig started struggling all over again, much stronger than ever before. And this time Sasami was confused so she lifted the little pig up and looked him in the eyes. She smiled sweetly at him. "What's the matter little one, you don't like baths?"

Ryouga shook his head violently.

"Well don't worry, after this bath you'll love them completely." Sasami was grinning as she held the pig by his…scarf? She recalled having seen that thing around the pig's neck before, but where? As she was contemplating this, with her free hand she pulled on the knot of her towel and it came loose, the towel fluttering to the tile floor. Ryouga's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he couldn't tear his gaze from her naked form. Her full breasts her slim waist, narrow hips and long shapely legs. He did not hear a word she had said as she continued to talk to him, it was when she pressed him against her breasts with a smile that he lost it and his nose gushed, and he practically passed out.

Seeing the blood Sasami panicked. "Oh no! Are you all right?" She lifted the pig up looking at him. "Little piggy? Ooh I better get you into the water quick, the cold air has probably made you sick." Sasami wasted no time and jumped right in the hot water of the bath holding the pig. Her eyes were closed tight so she wouldn't get any of the hot water in them, she felt something odd, the little piggy was not a little piggy anymore. As she was coming up for air quickly, she noticed that it wasn't a pig who was in the bath with her, it was a human, and it was… She screamed as loud as possible.

Ryouga shook his hands in the air wildly at the sound of her ear-piercing scream. He jolted forward, covering her mouth with his hand to stop her scream. "No, no, no—" He sounded panicky, but wanted to apologize and explain that this was all just a huge misunderstanding. He would have continued on doing so but the bathroom door flew open and Ayeka and Ryoko came barreling in.

"Sasami? What's wrong?" Ayeka said and both she and Ryoko stopped short, seeing Ryouga and Sasami in the water, naked and her looking frightened with Ryouga's hand covering her mouth. Ayeka and Ryoko were going to kill him, they made a very undignified noise and started for him.

Looking down at what the situation looked like, Ryouga gulped. This definitely did not look good, not at all. "heh, heh, it's not what it looks like, really." He immediately pulled his hand away from Sasami's mouth trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Ryoko tried to grab him, but he ducked under the water and moved to the steps. "Get back here!"

Resurfacing, Ryouga sputtered as some of the water got in his mouth. "Let me explain!"

"Explain? What's there to explain you pervert!" Ayeka shouted. "What were you doing in here with my sister?!"

"Ayeka, Ryoko, it's all right. It's all a big misunderstanding." Sasami said from the water, she was neck deep in it so that earth boy couldn't see anything he shouldn't. Her cheeks were bright red as she tried not to think that he already did see everything she had to offer. "I thought that it was just a cute little piggy. I…I was surprised, that's all." Ryoko and Ayeka eyed Ryouga suspiciously.

"It's true!" Ryouga said. "It's my curse, one Ranma is responsible for since he knocked me into the cursed spring of a drowned pig."

"If I find out you're lying…" Ryoko threatened.

"I'm not!" The lost boy shouted.

Ryoko was glaring at him. "Get out of here and don't come back in here unless you want me to do something terrible to you." She held her palm upwards and energy sparked in her hand.

Ryouga might get lost often, but he wasn't that stupid to try and fight this alien girl who could probably kill him by throwing some of her energy disks at him. He stood up, completely forgetting that he too was still in the buff. He heard three gasps and Ayeka covered her eyes, Ryoko's brows were arched. He turned around and saw that Sasami's face was downcast but he could see just how red her cheeks were. He felt a sudden draft and looked down, then shrieked and covered his privates with his hands ducking back down into the water, so that he like Sasami his head was only exposed to the air. "M…my clothes, they are still in the kitchen."

"I'll get them." Ayeka murmured and hurried towards the door.

"And I'll stay here to make sure nothing happens." Ryoko narrowed her eyes in Ryouga's direction.

He felt the urge to kick something. "Hey, it was an accident, I swear it!" Ryouga turned around looking at Sasami. "You believe me don't you? I don't peep on girls, I just don't do that kind of stuff."

"Uh yeah, sure…" Sasami looked away from him. "I believe you." She just could not look him in the eye. "Really I do."

It wasn't long before Ayeka returned with Ryouga's clothes, she threw them to him. He heard swishing in the water behind him, he turned his head to find that Sasami had turned around. He sighed and shook his head and exited the water. Ayeka had her hand covering her eyes, but Ryoko just stood there with this foul expression on her face, like she was still ready to kill him. Ryouga quickly got dressed and hurried from the room as fast as he could. It was then that he saw Ranma hurrying towards him.

"I thought I heard a scream, what happened?" Ranma asked and he saw Ryouga's cheeks redden.

"None of your business Ranma!" Ryouga shouted at his arch-rival.

"Geeze you don't have to be so testy, come on Ryouga people don't scream for no reason."

Ryouga growled, "It doesn't matter all right, just drop it." And he pushed passed Ranma and continued on his way his cheeks increasing in that bright red color. Ranma shrugged and decided to find out himself what happened.

"What fair damsel needs rescuing I heard a terrible scream. I, Tatewake Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High will dispose of the foul cretin."

"He can no save own butt if try," Shampoo said to Ukyou.

"I heard that Shampoo of the Chinese Amazon tribe" Kuno said. "And I'll have you know I defeated Ranma once."

"That lie, Kuno no defeat Ranma alone, you had magic phoenix bird. So that do no count." Shampoo was smug.

Kuno was tired of traveling with all these idiots, he saw Washu sitting there typing on something, but what was it? So Kuno made his way over to the mad scientist. "Perhaps you will give me the information I require, do you know how much longer till we arrive?"

Washu looked up at Kuno. "Just be patient, all right. We'll get there when we get there." The pink haired woman went back to her invisible laptop.

* * *

Akane was reading the rules of Jurai royalty quietly in study hall when Tenchi ran past, he jogged backwards seeing her still sitting at the table. 

"Akane? Come on take a break."

She looked up from the book, a small smile on her face. "I guess I could use one." Akane stood up and stretched getting the kinks out of her back. "Why aren't you studying?"

Tenchi shook his head. "I'm as studious as the next guy, but even I know when to take a break. Come on now." He held his hand out to her and Akane moved towards him and took hold of his hand and he pulled her out of the room. They hurried down the stairs to the first floor, and they saw people running around, men and women were rushing outside.

"I wonder what's going on?" Akane asked no one in particular.

Shrugging, Tenchi said: "I don't know, let's go find out." He rushed with Akane out into the main gardens. There was a group of seven women and seven men all talking in a huddle. Tenchi and Akane walked over to them.

"Hey everyone." Tenchi said, and the group parted down the middle, and a man who looked no more than twenty years old stood there with an adoring smile upon his face. He was tall and you could tell that underneath his clothing he was well muscled, his hair was short and a deep navy blue color, his eyes were the color of the ocean. He had a smile that would melt women's hearts. All in all he was a devastatingly good looking young man.

The young man stepped towards Tenchi and Akane, he smiled at Akane who merely narrowed her eyes slightly wondering what this guy was doing.

"You're new around here are you not?" He asked.

Akane nodded. "Well I've been here for about a month and a half, but I suppose I'm kind of new."

He grasped her left hand in his right, holding it palm up against his heart. "It is very nice to see a new pretty face around here." He let a suave smile appear upon his face, "Allow my to introduce myself, I am Sora Kashii. And you're name is?"

"Akane Tendou," She answered suspicious of this man even more.

"What a lovely name," Sora flattered. "For a lovely young lady." He heard the men around groan and the women sigh.

"He is so kind and thoughtful…" A random woman sighed.

"Oh I know what you mean, I wish my husband spoke to me like that." Another woman sighed.

"Lord Tenchi, I would watch out for this guy. Protect Lady Akane" A male voice said to Tenchi.

"What, why?" Tenchi asked looking at Sora with confusion. "Who is he?"

Sora stepped closer to Akane, looking her in the eye, he noticed that she took a step back and tried to pull her hand from within his, but he simply smiled not letting on he knew she was trying to pull away from him. "I have an idea Akane, why don't we get to know each other, let's say over morning tea?" He winked.

Akane growled and her whole body started trembling with pent up frustration and anger and really without thinking, Akane pulled her fist back and then it thrust forward hitting Sora and he flew through the air. "You pervert!" She yelled.

"I guess that's a noooo…" Was all that was heard from Sora as he landed somewhere in the north gardens.

She stomped on the ground. "How dare that man say something like that to me! How dare he!!" Akane continued to rant about stupid jerky perverts.

Tenchi was trying to hold in his laughter as he turned to the man he was talking to. "Oh I don't think she needs protecting, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."

The man blinked as he just witnessed Lady Akane with such a powerful hit, he had heard that she was having a hard time with the sword, but this fighting by hand seemed to be one of her strong points at least that's what it looked like from his point of view.

Still angry Akane turned and stomped back inside the palace, she went right to Study Hall and picked up a book about Juraian history, she held it tightly in her hand as she walked towards the east exit, stepping out into yet another one of the palace's beautiful gardens, lush green trees and bushes surrounded her, the brightly colored flowers scented the air. There was a fountain ahead of her, the water flowing up out of the rosebud shaped marble down into three sections which were in the shape of large leaves. She sat down on the rim and took a deep breath to settle her nerves, opening the book to the chapter she left off on Akane began to read.

She always loved being outside, the warm sunshine, the sounds of the water of the fountain was truly soothing and she fell into heavy concentration on her book.

Ayeka was leading the group into the royal palace of Jurai, both Ukyou and Shampoo whistled at the same time with how everything looked, the marble columns, the very tall arched ceilings, the soothing colors of blue and green, the tile floors. They were truly impressed, nothing could compare to this.

Shampoo thought that with any luck Akane liked it here and would not want to come back to Earth. She didn't realize that Ukyou was having the same thoughts. Shampoo rushed up to Ranma who too was in awe over the massive palace. "Ranma, what if Akane no want leave? What will you do?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know yet, I don't even know if I could get her to come back. But I am going to try."

She kept in her sour face and pretended to be all happy and cheerful, but inside she was trying to come up with a plan to make sure Akane would never come back to Earth. If she stayed here and married another man, then Ranma would be free for Shampoo. That thought alone made Shampoo happy and she would do whatever it takes to make sure he was hers.

As fortune would have it as Ayeka was leading everyone through the main floor, Lord Jin was passing by. He stopped and turned seeing Princesses Ayeka and Sasami. He approached them and bowed. Coldness and intimidation seemed to radiate off him in waves, "Princess Ayeka, you have returned and with a few more guests than we were expecting." He was looking at all of the Earthlings, waiting for Ayeka to explain.

Ayeka nodded. "Lord Jin, may I present Lady Akane's friends from Earth."

Jin's eye twitched, oh great! He did not need these people disrupting his plans. Not for his daughter and Lord Tenchi. Not at all. "Princess Ayeka, we here were not informed of your decision to bring Earthlings here to Jurai, please explain yourself."

The elder princess stood straight, she was not going to let Lord Jin intimidate her. "I did not think it was necessary, since these are Lady Akane's friends, they wanted to see her wedding. Surely you can understand that."

He smiled, but it was a false one. "Of course, just see to it that they do not cause any trouble." Jin bowed and then turned, his white cape swooshing in the air and he continued on the way.

"Is it just me or did the room get colder all of a sudden?" Ryouga shivered.

Ayeka let out the breath she was holding. "That is Lord Jin, Akane's father."

Ranma was watching Jin's retreating back and he too felt a tingle of something unpleasant run down his spine. "That is Akane's father?"

"It appears so Ranma Saotome." Kuno said. "But no matter, I will not let him intimidate one such as I."

"Come on, let's get you settled in." Sasami said.

"What I want to know…" Ryoko said. "…is where Tenchi is?" She looked around scanning the palace; she started hovering and floated upwards. "I think I'll find him."

Ayeka rolled her eyes. "Ryoko get down here, we can not bring attention to ourselves, if anyone were to find out what we are up to, it could be devastating."

Ryoko groaned and settled back down on the floor. "Well Tenchi, it looks like our love will have to wait." She said over dramatically.

"Oooh, your love?! I think not." Ayeka barked at Ryoko.

Sasami took a deep breath. "Come on you two, we need to get everyone rooms to stay in, who knows how long they are going to be here."

Ayeka closed her eyes and tossed her head. "Sasami is right, I will inform the council of my return and then we'll see where you all will be staying. For now just stay put, and don't wander off you could get lost."

"Story of my life," Ryouga mumbled as he watched Ayeka leave. He took a quick glance at Sasami, and saw her cheeks flame as she had caught him looking at her.

"I…think I better go with my sister." Sasami spun around and hurried off in the direction Ayeka fled.

Ranma did not miss that quiet, small exchange. "And what was that about?"

This time Ryouga's cheeks flamed. "Nothing Ranma, I don't want to talk about it."

"Aww come on, tell your ole buddy." Ranma teased and nudged Ryouga in the side with his elbow.

Looking at him out of the corner of his eye, Ryouga said. "You are not my buddy, and stop nudging me."

Ryoko suddenly looked forward as Tenchi came through the two double doors talking with a young man.

"It's probably not wise to hit on her." Tenchi said to Sora who was rubbing the back of his head which was now sore.

"I had no idea that she would have reacted like that."

Tenchi rolled his eyes. "And how did you think she would react?"

Sora shrugged. "Not sure, accepted?" He saw Tenchi's eyes narrow and Sora cleared his throat. "Perhaps not."

"Tenchi!!" It was Ryoko's voice and he spun around just in time as he was glomped by the cyan haired woman. His arms immediately went around her waist.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi was shocked, he knew they were coming to Jurai, but for her to actually be here, that meant the others were here as well.

She was holding him tightly. "Tenchi," She purred. "I missed you."

"Now Ryoko, stop it." He tried to push her off him, but she seemed to hold on even tighter, there was no way he was going to let her behave this way in public. "Ryoko control yourself!"

Sora chuckled next to Tenchi. "Now that's a nice way to say hello." His attention was then drawn to the beautiful women in that group, he sauntered over to them. "Good afternoon ladies." Shampoo and Ukyou looked at each other and then back at Sora. Where as Kiyone, Mihoshi and Washu looked relatively bored. Before Sora could attempt his usual flirting, someone was talking to him.

"Who were you two talking about just now?" Ryouga asked, having a suspicion of who they were referring to.

With a shrug, Sora replied: "Some woman who is a bit new around here. I used my normal flattery and she belted me high in the air. All I wanted was a little compassion, a friendly ear…

"No, what you wanted Sora was to get into her pants." Tenchi said interrupting him, he could not really see who had accompanied Ryoko since his vision was blocked by Ryoko's hair.

"What can I say, women are drawn to me." Sora sighed. "It's true, I have a gift. Just give me a few days I'll wear her down." He did not really know the impact of what he was saying. As he had no idea that the pigtailed boy standing next to Ryouga had his fists clinched tightly at his sides, feeling his anger spark at hearing how this guy had hit on Akane.

"Yeah sure, that's why she hit you. Oh she is so drawn to you." Tenchi was sarcastic and felt like rolling his eyes. Ryoko finally let go of him and she stepped back, its then that Tenchi saw just who was with Ryoko.

Ranma trying to control his temper as much as possible, slowly headed for Tenchi. He stood right in front of him. "Where's Akane?" He asked his teeth clinched. He saw Tenchi smile a little, which only infuriated Ranma more. "Well?!"

"Shh, calm down." Tenchi shook his head, "Akane is just fine."

"I want to see her, where is she?"

Tenchi signaled for Ranma to follow him. "There is no need to get angry."

"Are you kidding, after I hear that idiot over there attempting those…things with Akane, how can I not be angry?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Tenchi sighed. "She handled it just fine, gave him a one way ticket on Akane air as I like to call it." He saw the boy settle a little. "She is quiet impressive if you ask me."

"Eh, I guess so." Ranma continued to follow Tenchi as he brought him to the same double doors he saw him come out of.

Pulling the doors open, Tenchi led Ranma out onto a very large balcony. Ranma looked around, but she wasn't here. He didn't say a word as Tenchi brought him over to the thick railing, which had leaves engraved in the marble and pointed downward into the garden.

"There she is." Tenchi said then looking back at Ranma.

Ranma's breath caught, it was Akane. He lost the will to think for a moment, even from the balcony he could see Akane sitting quietly reading. There was something gold that was clasped around the back of her head, resting against her dark blue black hair and it sparkled in the sunlight. She was dressed in a purple and gold tunic type garment over what looked like a long sleeve silk garment. He couldn't see much since she had her back to him; she looked very engrossed in whatever it was that she was reading. He decided right then that he would see her more closely, "I'm going to talk to her."

"Okay, to get down there…" Tenchi turned to point the way to get down but Ranma jumped up onto the railing and then jumped down to the garden floor. "Well never mind then." Tenchi said to thin air, before turning around and heading back inside the palace.

Taking a deep breath Ranma quietly started walking towards Akane, Ryouga's voice suddenly slammed into his thoughts. 'what if she doesn't want to see you?' He cursed Ryouga silently, how dare these doubts surface now. But it was true, what if she didn't want to see him? He stopped and stared, she was a little bit ahead of him. Just a few more steps and he would be close enough to speak to her without drawing attention to himself. But what would he say? How would he say what he came to say? Ranma closed his eyes and fought down the doubts, then as he opened them, he quietly said: "Akane?"

Suddenly jerked out of her concentration, Akane could have sworn she heard Ranma's voice. She rolled her eyes; her mind was playing tricks on her again. She was not going to fall for it this time, perhaps she had gotten too much sun. Deciding she was going to go inside Akane stood and straightened out her tunic which seemed to only reach above her knee and slightly covered over the white cotton pants she was also wearing underneath. "Get out of my head." She said quietly out loud to herself.

"A…Akane?" He said a bit louder this time thinking that she was going to ignore him.

Her eyes went wide, there it was again coming from behind her. Ranma's voice. Akane felt that she was going insane, she just knew it couldn't be him. So in order to prove her insane mind wrong, she slowly turned…

* * *

Well that's it for episode 5. heehee what a horrible place to leave you guys off on huh? I hope you all enjoyed this episode and stay tuned for the next installment. 

Thanks again for all your reviews on episode 4

Ryoko Blue


	7. Ranma, in Danger?

I will now address the reviewers:

SurfAngel: Well if I told you when that would happen, then it would give away the story. '_Grins'_ And I don't like giving away anything.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Is this fast enough for you? _'winks'_

Now on with the show!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, too bad though. But I can still do horrible humiliating things to the characters for awhile. But don't worry, I'll give them back the way I borrowed them. 

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 6— Ranma, in Danger?

…Akane turned around, well that's just great! Now she had gone completely insane. Her eyes were definitely playing tricks on her. She stood there staring and Ranma took a step forward, Akane gasped and the book slipped from her hand and into the water of the fountain. She panicked and looked down into the water. "Oh no..." She bent down and reached for the now soaked book, pulling it out shaking the water off it. Akane cringed looking at it; the history book was completely ruined. "Good going there Akane," She said out loud to herself.

"You never were very coordinated Akane." Ranma said with a smirk, making Akane turn and glare at him.

"Man even the figments of my imagination insult me."

Ranma's brows arched. "Figment, imagination? Akane I'm not something your mind made up. I'm really here, standing in front of you, talking to you."

Laughing sarcastically, Akane shook her head. "Yeah right, I've gone mental I know I have. So I'm going to go now and you can just fade away."

"Geeze Akane, for a smart girl you're often stupid sometimes."

She growled lightly. "Why you…" Akane said stepping right up to her figment, "How dare something made out of thin air insult me!" She shook her head, "What am I doing? I am arguing with insanity."

Ranma's eyes were slightly wide, she was so close. He could smell her scent of fresh strawberries; oh it was completely wonderful and familiar. He look about face, she seemed a little mellow and even though she was angry he could see that within her chocolate brown eyes she was unhappy. Ranma saw that she had golden leaves going around her forehead, that must have been what he saw clasped around the back of her head. Hesitating he lifted his hand resting it on her shoulder. "Akane, you have not gone insane, at least not anymore insane than when you were when we met." He saw her eyes narrow. "This is not some figment, I came along with the other alien girls, they brought me with them. Even Ryouga and Kuno are here." He left out the presence of Shampoo and Ukyou, Akane would know about them soon enough.

She could feel the pressure of his hand on her shoulder, but was it too much to hope for that he was really standing here. Akane had dreams of this kind of a situation before, perhaps this was once again one of her dreams. "How do I know this is real, what if it's all some kind of bizarre dream?" Not even a second later… "Ow! You pinched me you jerk."

"Did you wake up?" Ranma said, with a slight laughter in his voice.

Akane looked around. "No…" This was real, he was real. She immediately jumped away from him and from his touch. "Ranma? What are you doing here?"

Ranma felt a little disappointed, she sounded angry that he was here and that she moved away from him like that. Maybe Ukyou was right, perhaps Akane didn't like him at all. "Gee Akane it sounds like you're not happy to see me."

"Humpfh," She closed her eyes tilting her head a little. "Of course I'm not, why should I be?" Akane then opened them and noticed he looked a little angry, but she had to make him mad enough that he would leave since his very life depended on it.

His left fist clinched hard. "Akane, I came all this way just to talk to you. There is no way I'm going to let you treat me like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have always taken things a step too far Akane, always hitting me and stuff. Just so you know I'm not going to take it anymore."

Akane groaned. "Then what are you still doing here? I didn't ask you to come here it's your own fault that you came all this way to talk to me." She said sarcastically and sounded very annoyed. She really did not want to be mean to him, but she had to for his own good. She had read what happens to those who go against the crown, and with Ranma here, an ex suitor of some kind even if he didn't want to be, he definitely would be going against the crown, he could get in a lot of trouble for this. "Ranma it's probably best if you went home, marry Shampoo or Ukyou or whoever you want."

"Whoever…I…want?" Ranma's voice was tight and harsh as he tried to suppress his anger, Akane frustrated him so much that he just wanted to kick something or someone. "Akane, I think you've taken this princess thing a little too far. Thinking you can tell me what to do."

"I'm not a princess, Dummy," She said with a roll of her eyes. "Ayeka I read is first princess, second princess is Sasami. I don't even have such a title."

"I don't care about that crap!" 'I care about you!' he wanted to shout, but he didn't. He held himself back from declaring anything to this cold-hearted woman

She was just a bit shocked at his anger; Akane really didn't expect any of this. But she certainly was not going to take any of his yelling at her, not when she was trying to save his life. "Ranma, go away. All right, just go!" She pointed towards the exit to the gardens. She was growing more impatient when he didn't even move from that spot. "Fine then, if you won't leave then I will." She turned to go, but Ranma grabbed her about the shoulders and spun her around to face him and Akane noticed the hurt look in his eyes, but he masked it quickly, just as if it was never there.

"Akane, do you really want me to leave?" Ranma couldn't believe it, he had taken a chance and it blew up in his face.

Akane took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes I do." She kept in a sigh with how good Ranma's hands felt on her.

"Why? I want a good reason."

She couldn't look him in the eye. "Because Ranma, I hate you. I never liked you at all." Akane felt his hands tighten on her shoulders and she cringed, "Ow, you jerk that hurts!"

"Sorry," Ranma said in a real apology, he didn't mean to hurt her at all and he dropped his hands from her shoulders. "You really hate me that much Akane, after all that we have been through together, how could you possibly hate me?"

She shrugged. "It's rather easy, one can only take so much insulting and causing of emotional pain."

"Why aren't you looking me in the eye when say this?"

Her head jolted up. "Ranma you have to leave, please? You shouldn't be here." Akane's voice was tinged with worry as she almost blurted out the truth to him.

"You're hiding something." Ranma pointed at her. "You were never a very good liar Akane, you are not telling me the truth here, are you?" A little bit of hope found its way into Ranma's head and he couldn't help but smile a little, which he knew made Akane angry cause her face twisted up in that oh so familiar way.

"Ranma! You have…" She was interrupted hearing her name being called, she turned slightly. "Yeah, I'm over here." She turned back towards Ranma and whispered. "You better hide, the man who calls himself my father is on his way to this very spot."

"What? Why hide?" Ranma was more than confused.

Akane pushed him. "Just do it." She twirled around as Lord Jin stepped into her part of the gardens.

"There you are Akane, I have been searching for you." He looked around, feeling something was not right here. "I thought I heard voices, Akane were you talking to someone out here?"

"Uh…n…no." She stuttered and silently cursed herself.

Jin's brow arched. "Was that a stutter? I told you that no daughter of mine will talk in such an idiotic fashion."

Akane bowed slightly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Remember that Akane for next time I hear it, there will be consequences." Jin said then took a seat upon the marble fountain rim. He looked down at the soaked book. "Have an accident?"

She nodded. "Yes, I dropped it in the fountain." Akane took a deep breath and sat down next to Lord Jin. "Why have you sought me out?"

Jin looked around, he could have sworn he heard a man's voice out here, something was going on and he never liked being kept in the dark. He would find out just what his daughter was up too. He looked at Akane, completely serious. "It has been brought to my attention, Akane, that a few of your friends have come from the Earth to see your wedding."

Akane coughed. "Did they really? I hadn't heard yet. I've been reading out here, completely alone."

"Right," Jin's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Anyway, a few of them happen to be male."

"Is that so?" Akane knew she was sounding suspicious, she was never very good at deception. "What does this have to do with you finding me?" She was cutting right to the chase. "I'm sure I would find out about my past friends when it was time to show up for dinner."

"How far in the royal family law books have you read?"

Akane concentrated, thinking back to what she had read. "Well, I had just gotten to the part about treason and enemies to the crown, then Tenchi came and found me and said I needed a break."

"How much of those particular laws do you know?" Jin was watching her closely, she seemed to be breaking into a bit of a sweat.

After taking a deep, uncomfortable breath Akane answered. "That enemies to the crown will be put to death, it talked about suitors of the past and present in that regard."

Jin nodded. "That is absolutely correct Akane, good job in remembering it." He praised lightly. "Now that you have male friends here, you may not engage in any sexual activity with them or else face the ultimate penalty—" He was then interrupted by Akane

Akane's cheeks flamed, her entire face turned bright red from embarrassment. "I wasn't planning on doing anything of that nature, sir."

"Do not interrupt me young lady, I was not finished." He cleared his throat. "The only one you are allowed any such indiscretions is that of your intended, in fact it is highly approved of before you wed that you know each other inside and out."

Akane nearly passed out from shock. "Sir, I am going to pretend I didn't even hear you say that!"

"Akane, you can not lie to me about this, don't even try to hide it. I know a lot about what happens in the palace, and that you often spend most of your nights with Lord Tenchi—"

"But…" She was alarmed, how did he know about that?! "But that's different I mean, nothing—" It was her turn to be interrupted as Jin waved his hand in front of her bright cherry tomato reddened face.

"Of course it's different, it is allowed Akane, you have nothing to be ashamed about." Jin said softly.

"Jin, I think you're embarrassing the young lady." It was Sora's voice and he came towards them.

"That is Lord Jin to you." Jin corrected Sora with a hint of arrogance, he really disliked it when this man came to visit.

Sora waved his hand slightly. "Eh, whatever." As if he didn't care, and he didn't.

Getting to his feet, Jin stood taller than Sora did. "You dare show me such disrespect?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Give me a reason to respect you." Sora then smiled at Akane and slid over to her gracefully. "And how are you doing, is this big bad man embarrassing you my dear?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to defend you so that you'll appreciate me, is it working do you appreciate me yet?" He asked hopeful.

"Not even a little bit."

Sora snapped his fingers. "Darn, well I'm trying." He grinned one of his flawless grins.

"Sora!" Jin shouted, and then said through clinched teeth. "Do not hit on the future queen of Jurai."

Taking a step back, Sora dramatically put his hand up against his heart. "How dare you accuse me of such a…a horrid act, I would never hit on a woman. My pride has been wounded sir."

Jin groaned, Sora was uncontrollable, him and his lust for women drove everyone well at least most of the men to near insanity. It seemed that it was only Akane, and Princess Ayeka to ever withstand his powers of seduction. "Your pride wouldn't deflate if some fairy came along and popped it."

Sora sighed. "Well I can't help it, is it my fault I find Lady Akane here really, really tempting?"

"Yeah, well stop it. Play with some other woman. Leave Akane alone."

Akane growled loudly. "Will you both stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

He wiggled his brows suggestively at her. "Ooh and fiery too, intelligence and a temper to match your…" he gazed down at her breasts and then back up to her forehead… "Uh brains, just the combination I like in a woman."

"I can't watch this," Jin said to both Akane and Sora. "Just remember what I said Akane, good luck with hormone boy over here." Shaking his head back and forth with disappointment, Jin walked away from them.

Sora snickered and then placed his arm around Akane's shoulder. "So, now that we're alone…"

With a sweet smile on her face, Akane reached up and pinched the skin on the top of his hand rather hard, twisting it. Sora pulled his hand from off her shoulder with a shriek.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to you sick pervert."

Sora looked shocked, even though he wasn't. "Sick, pervert? Why I resemble that young lady," he wagged his index finger at her.

"Do you ever not think about women?" Akane asked honestly.

He started thinking about women. "Not really, I mean I have wife already, but I also have an arranged marriage myself, which I don't know when I am supposed to marry the girl."

Akane looked at him very confused. "You can have two wives?"

"I see you haven't gotten that far in your Juraian law books, " He sat down on the marble fountain looking up at her, ready to explain. "Now this is for only Juraian royalty, we the men may have as many wives as possible, but they must be of noble blood." Sora said honestly. "Now any common woman, they are just merely used as…I guess you would call them mistresses or concubines, they don't hold any power at all and men are not allowed to marry a commoner." He cleared his throat. "Common men can have as many wives as they can afford, but they are not allowed to have mistresses, they must be able to marry their women."

Akane looked sick, she had to sit down.

"I've upset you, I'm sorry about that."

"So let me get this straight royal family members, they can go around sleeping with anyone they want?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope, only the male members, women only get one husband, and they are not allowed to disapprove of who their husband beds down with. They are not allowed to cheat and if they do and are caught there are serious consequences for her, only women cheat, men do not."

Akane jerked back almost violently. "Ugh! That is completely disgusting, how horrible!"

This was a good opportunity for Sora, he put his arm around her waist and pulled Akane closer to him. He didn't notice her shaking with anger and how tightly closed her eyes were. "So now that I have told you all about the royal mistress laws, I think that you should repay me."

Akane pulled her fist back and then thrust it forward into Sora's stomach again, sending him up, up and away. "Sure, I'll repay you! With a one way ticket to the sun!!" She shouted as he was sailing far away from her.

"I was only jokiiinngg…" Was what Sora exclaimed as he flew through the air.

It took all his willpower for Ranma to stay hidden in the trees, everything he was hearing and seeing and then this guy, man oh man, he was about to pound that Sora guy senseless, and if Akane didn't do it herself he would have gladly done it. Ranma stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards her, "Akane."

She twirled around, "Ranma?" Akane was still stunned to see him, well right at that moment anyway. She figured he went somewhere else and not hid in the trees. "W…were you hiding in there the whole time?"

Ranma nodded tightly. "Yes."

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Akane felt terrible.

After what he heard, especially Akane staying with that Tenchi guy at night, just the thought of what was happening during those nights made his blood boil. It seemed like she was doing great without him, that she really wanted him to leave. "I think I should find a way to get home, I can't say it was a pleasant experience in seeing you."

"Just leave Ranma, go home." Her voice sounded very unhappy as she turned and walked away from him. She did not need to hear him insult her since she knew that's what he was getting at. Akane quickened her pace into the palace.

Ayeka was talking with Tenchi when they both saw Akane walking towards them, Tenchi noticed that she was incredibly upset.

"I'll find you later Ayeka." He felt bad for Akane, he knew she needed a friendly ear.

The purple haired princess thought this was rather odd, but then Tenchi was always very considerate and always ran to an upset, crying girl. She watched through narrowed eyes as Tenchi placed a comforting hand on Akane's shoulder, of course it made her even more angry when Akane fell forward resting her forehead against his chest. Tenchi put his arm around Akane's shoulder and steered her away from Ayeka and anyone who might listen in on their conversation.

"Now what are you so sad about?"

Akane sniffled. "Ranma, he's here."

Tenchi was smiling. "I knew that, I saw him earlier with your other friends. They are here too."

"Yes but Ranma shouldn't be here, I had to be awfully mean to him much like before. Life I learned isn't really fair for women, and well he is in a lot of danger here."

"I see," Tenchi said. "You shouldn't worry about that, he's only in any danger if someone here finds out what he used to be. And I don't think you or I are going to tell anyone, and I know the girls and your friends won't say anything."

Akane lifted her tear filled eyes to his. "But I just worry, you know?"

With a nod of his head and understanding in his voice, Tenchi agreed. "I know, it's probably best if you keep him not as close as you would like, just for security purposes. But is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes," Akane let out a long sigh, her bangs ruffled a bit with her air release. " And I know he doesn't really like me much, Ryouga and Kuno probably made him come along and see me. They probably tricked him by using his huge ego against him into talking to me first."

Tenchi laughed softly. "Well I wouldn't worry about what Ranma likes and what he doesn't. Think of it this way, he came all this way just to see you, no matter if he was tricked or not, he is still here. Just give it a bit more time and you won't worry about his safety as much, because no one will know about your past together."

* * *

Ranma was following after Sasami who had some papers in her hand. "Are you sure there is no way for me to get back to the Earth?" 

She giggled. "I'm sorry Ranma, no there isn't. Not at least until after the wedding, if there is one." Sasami winked.

"Ugh, I don't care about that. I just want to get home. Akane she hates me and she wants me to leave." He felt his temper spark, how dare she want him to leave he didn't even get to say what he needed or wanted to say, she just blew him off! "That stupid Akane."

Sasami couldn't help but laugh softly. "Oh you worry too much, I don't think she wants you to leave at all."

"What makes you say that, can you read her mind?" Ranma nearly crashed into Sasami's back as she had stopped suddenly, she then spun around, he jumped back from her a fraction as he felt a bit too close.

"Not really, but I know that Akane in a way is like Ryoko. Ryoko is not comfortable with her feelings, she hardly ever shows them and tries to hide them with her tough and most often wild exterior. But when she does show them it's really wonderful, I'm sure there were times when Akane let her true feelings slip out of her tough exterior." Sasami looked at Ranma intently. "Am I right about that?"

Ranma shrugged. "I guess so, but what does this have to do with her wanting me to go home?"

"Ranma, I didn't tell you something very important that I should have…" She looked very guilty. "I was just so excited that you wanted to come all this way to tell her how you feel. But with you being an ex fiancé, a suitor of sorts are in more danger here than you realize."

"Ha, danger, I can take on anything." Ranma said confidently.

Sasami laughed at him, because what he said was just so utterly ridiculous. "There is no way even someone like you can stand up to Juraian forces, no matter how many battles and near death experiences you have fought in."

"Right," Ranma didn't believe just how powerful Jurai was yet.

"Ranma! Fine, you'll just have to find out on your own just how powerful Juraian forces and the royal families are. Just don't say I didn't warn you." She could not get angry with him for being ignorant when it came to Jurai, he really didn't know anything about their planet or its people. "Anyway, there is a good reason Akane is trying to get you to leave, for some reason she seems to care about you and she wants to protect you. That's how I see it."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Ranma was not worried, but if Akane wanted to protect him from something he'd rather know what it is so he can avoid the problem.

Sasami sighed. "Against death, if anyone were to find out who you are and what you are doing here, you would be put to death. Do you understand what I am saying here? You are an enemy to the crown Ranma, and for that reason if our cover here is blown, then you are a dead man." She had the most serious look on her face which was odd since Sasami was never serious.

Ranma blinked, then realized that what she was talking about was indeed very serious and she was not joking about it. "Wow, isn't that a little harsh?"

"That's just the way it is." Sasami turned around to continue on towards the filing room when she spotted Ryouga looking as lost as ever and she twirled back around, her face increasing in color.

"Just what is it with you two? You've been walking on eggshells around each other ever since earlier this morning." Ranma finally wanted an answer, and Ryouga was definitely not going to say anything. He had tried several times to pry the information out of the pig boy, but he just wasn't talking.

"Well…if you must know." Sasami started to say. "I saw this adorable little piggy and well, I was going to bathe to freshen up before our landing on Jurai and…" She scratched the back of her head nervously. "I kinda brought the uh… little piggy into the bathroom with me and he sorta saw me naked. I had no idea that it was Ryouga at all."

Ranma couldn't help it, he let out the strongest laugh he had had in a long time. "Oh no…" He tried to catch his breath. "That's…terrible."

"Humpfh," Sasami felt even more embarrassed now that she told someone about it.

"Aww, I'm sorry Sasami I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just the idea of it…is really funny."

Sasami rolled her eyes. "Well I better get these to the filing room, Ranma. Remember what I said, and know that Akane is only looking out for you. I'm sure she likes you just fine." Now hoping Ryouga did not see her, she rushed past him towards the filing room.

Ranma thought about what Sasami said, and Akane protecting him. Could it be possible that she really did like him and want him to stay? Well he couldn't ask her about it, she would only deny it. And well he really wasn't in any danger as long as no one found out about him and Akane. He was perfectly safe, there was nothing to worry about. Ranma was going to tell Akane how he felt about her and hopefully a way out of her new marriage arrangement would be found, and then they could go back home to Earth and all would be well. He hoped.

* * *

Well that is it for episode 6, things are really starting to move forward now that Ranma and his group have gotten to Jurai. Akane is so sweet for trying to protect Ranma against the Juraian forces. Stay tuned for episode 7, it's sure to be pretty entertaining. 

Remember to review,

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	8. Bathing Beauty

Hyperman: Thanks for the review, it was great. And Ryouga and Sasami I think are an adorable couple too

Annoymous: The answer to your first question is that Sora is not serious when he is hitting on Akane, he knows the laws inside and out. The answer to your second question is that there are not guards around at all times, because of what Azaka and Kamadake said in Episode 25 or 26 of Tenchi Universe. Retainers are different, Akane does have a women servants around her a lot of the time. But hey there has to be times when she is completely alone for the story to progress. J And to the rest of your wonderings, I can't answer those because it will give away the story, heehee.

A Disappointed Fan: I haven't left any plot holes, at all. You should read to the end of the story before deciding if there are any plot holes in certain chapters. I might say one thing in lets say chapter 8 and then those confusing things might not be answered until lets say chapter 12. But if you think there are holes like that they all will be filled by the end of the story. Just be patient. One thing you should know… Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather did not marry a commoner on Jurai, he married an Earthling on Earth, not on Jurai. In the third Tenchi movie, called Tenchi Forever, Yosho ran away with Haruna, a commoner I am sure. I was using that angle as a basis for my royal family members can not marry commoners. Yosho was able to leave Jurai, where as Tenchi is not, because he has a signed contract to marry Akane, remember Jin and Achika's unbreakable contract from the first chapter? That holds a lot of power even over a future ruler of Jurai. Also Yosho will be explaining a few things to both Akane (who is the Juraian not Ranma) and Tenchi. So just try and stick with it, there are no plot holes, I know it seems like there are some as of now, but believe me everything, and I mean everything is carefully planned down to the very last detail.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, too bad though. But I can still do horrible humiliating things to the characters for awhile. But don't worry, I'll give them back the way I borrowed them. 

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 7—Bathing Beauty

Shampoo and Ukyou were walking the halls, the palace was so beautiful. They were both wondering if Akane enjoyed her time here. How could she not when everything was so heavenly and lovely. The gardens were more than impressive, the weather was warm and sunny. And most of all, it kept Akane far away from Ranma.

Hearing Ranma talking with Sasami, Ukyou and Shampoo hid behind a pillar looking out, watching and listening closely, hearing about how much Ranma is in danger here.

"Ranma need help, yes?" Shampoo said to Ukyou who nodded.

"I agree, this is terrible. But at least with this news Akane will stay away from Ranma-honey and everything will go smoothly."

Shaking her head, disagreeing Shampoo said. "I do no think Ranma will stay away from Akane, I see that look on face, Ranma has much determination. Both us know that when Ranma is challenge, he always come through in end."

"Are you saying Ranma is not going to stay clear of Akane?"

Shampoo sighed. "Shampoo no think so."

Ukyou started pacing. "We must not let Ranma out of our sight, that way he can not succeed with whatever it is he is planning. I still think Akane gets jealous, even if she has another arrangement, she will get angry with him nonetheless. It will keep Ranma and Akane apart."

"That sound good," Shampoo nodded; she watched as Sasami was walking away and then both she and Ukyou jumped out of their hiding place. "Ranma, Shampoo find you."

"Oh Ranma-honey." Ukyou smiled and waved at him as she with Shampoo was heading towards him.

"Shampoo, Ukyou? What are you two doing? Did you get lost?" Ranma asked them wondering just where those two had come from.

Shampoo immediately grabbed onto his arm and she sighed. "Ranma, you find Akane, yes?" She noticed that he stiffened and she smiled as she laid her forehead against his shoulder. "Do Akane seem like she is have fun here?"

Ukyou's eye twitched at how Shampoo was holding on to her man, that she stomped over and grabbed Shampoo by her arm and pulled her off of Ranma. "Yes Ranma, tell us. How was your visit with Akane?"

"I really don't care to discuss it Ukyou, all right." He said slightly snippy.

Ukyou's hands went up defensively. "Well excuse me for asking. No need to get angry at me, I didn't do anything."

Ranma nodded. "You're right Ukyou, I'm sorry. It's just things aren't going as well as I hoped they would."

"Look Ranma, there Akane." She pointed to Akane was walking towards them. "Hey Akane, Shampoo is here to see you."

Akane groaned, great just what she needed both Shampoo and Ukyou were here, of course what did she expect out of Ranma, him bringing those annoying girls with him. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Shampoo. "Hello Shampoo, Ukyou." She nodded politely at them.

"You have Kendo bokken, Akane? What you do with it?" Shampoo was looking at the stick that she was holding across her shoulders.

"Oh this," Akane was avoiding Ranma's gaze, she knew he was looking at her. She brought down the stick which was engraved in gold with her name and title, along with rose petals and leaves. "I use this because I have to learn swordsmanship, I know it's much different than Kempo, and not at all what I am used to."

"Wow Akane," Ukyou said looking down at her bokken, "That is really nice, I haven't seen anything like it. I am totally jealous."

Akane let out a small polite laugh. "Yes, I'm sure you are."

It was then that Tenchi ran passed them, he stopped and twirled around and ran back to the group. He too had a kendo bokken, but his was strapped to his back. "Akane you're going to be late for practice and you know what will happen if you are."

"Ugh." Akane groaned. "I do not want to do five hundred katas that's for sure."

"Then get going." Tenchi was smiling. He knew she wanted to get away from those girls, she really had fifteen minutes to get to the training hall, but he just made it seem like she was pressed for time, even if she didn't realize it. He watched as she raced on down the hall.

Shampoo was looking up at Ranma. "Akane completely ignore Ranma, I do no think Akane like Ranma much."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Shampoo, that is not true. At least I don't think it is." He then turned his angry gaze on Tenchi. "So I hear that certain things go on with you and Akane at night."

Tenchi coughed. "Excuse me?" He was startled, "What kind of things?"

"I think you know what I am referring to." Ranma crossed his arms over his chest.

Tenchi couldn't believe it, who would have known about anything that happens at night and with Akane. He supposed he better level with Ranma here, since he seems to be misinformed. "I don't know where you are getting this information from, but I tell you honestly that nothing of what you are thinking goes on with Akane and I at night."

"Then what does go on with you and Akane at night?" Ukyou asked, she really wanted Ranma mad enough at Akane that he would not even bother trying to win her back. Hopefully for her sake Akane and this guy here have been more than friendly. She saw Ranma straighten up and stiffen completely.

"She often comes to me because she is upset or has a nightmare, so I let her sleep in my room, it's all completely innocent." Tenchi realized that Ranma did not believe him. "Look I haven't touched her like that all right, I wouldn't even think about doing something like that to her. We both like other people and we are hoping there will be a way out of this marriage." Their time was growing shorter and shorter by each passing day; hopefully Ayeka is getting Sora to check out the back sections of the library for them. "All that happens in my room is sleep, that is all."

Ranma felt bad he seemed to have misjudged this guy, it seems that all Tenchi has for Akane is friendship, nothing more. "Hey, you know I jump to conclusions sometimes, sorry man."

Tenchi waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. And even if you don't believe me, you can always talk to Akane after her training session."

"What time does it end?" Ranma asked, not because he suspected Tenchi was lying, but because he still wanted to the chance to talk to her. Even if she yelled in his face to go away and leave her alone, he was not going to. He had come here for one purpose and that is to tell Akane his feelings.

"Well, why don't you watch the session, because the time it ends varies depending how much she has improved."

"Ooh, Shampoo come too?" Shampoo shouted, what she really wanted to see was Akane making a fool of herself. There was no way Akane would be better at any sort of martial arts than Shampoo was.

"Yeah, me too." Said Ukyou, thinking along the same lines as Shampoo was. "It would be refreshing to see Akane in action."

Tenchi kept in a groan. "I don't care what you girls do, just do not interfere in Akane's lessons. They are very important."

"Shampoo would no dream of it." Shampoo kept in her smirk, which was fighting to push its way out.

With a nod, Tenchi turned around and headed for the Training Hall, he could hear Ranma and the two girls following after him. Stepping inside the large football field sized room, on the far wall was a whole rack of weapons and training equipment. The floor was made of a fine, pale hardwood. The walls were painted a soft sky blue. Tenchi saw Akane on the floor stretching. There were two royal trainers, a set of twins who's names were Kai and Tai, both men, both tall with rippling muscles and wearing a black matching gi with a gold sash around their waists. The gis were sleeveless and you could tell just how developed the muscles in their arms were.

"Lord Tenchi, you've finally made it on time," Kai was joking. "Tai and I wondered if we would be able to punish you with five hundred katas." He snickered.

"Not today I'm afraid." Tenchi grinned up at the two trainers.

Tai cleared his throat. "Why don't you stretch out, warm up a little. Lady Akane is already in good form."

"Ah, that's great." Tenchi said, then closing his eyes and centering his being.

Kai looked up at the three visitors. "Ah we have a few observers, came to watch these two in action I see."

"It be very interesting, Shampoo think." Shampoo said with a smile.

Ranma leaned closer to Ukyou. "These two guys train Akane, they are huge, what if they break her?"

Ukyou laughed. "Does she look broken to you?" She was looking at Akane who was bent over touching her toes, stretching out the backs of her legs.

Akane shook out her limbs. "All right Tai, I am ready now."

Tai approached her, and crossed his arms over his powerful chest. "Take your stance."

With a single nod, Akane put her right foot forward and slid her left foot back so they were apart. She held her bokken with two hands, pointed at Tai.

"Good, now strike me." Tai pulled his black bokken from off his back and held it in the same fashion Akane's was.

Akane tilted her weapon to the side quickly and made to strike him in the neck but she was blocked as his came up and hit against hers.

"Again."

She was a little bit quicker the second time at trying to hit him in the chest, but she was blocked again, yet this time as he blocked her, he brought his stick down hitting her in the side and she groaned and sucked in a deep breath. Akane stumbled back a little

"You should have seen that coming, that was a very simple move that even a five year old could have blocked it. Have you been practicing at all?"

She growled sucking in a breath as her side already started throbbing. "Yes, every morning at five thirty I start. But I can't seem to get any better."

Tai put his hand to his chin in thought. "Do you think you are a good fighter?" He saw her shake her head no. "Do you want to be?"

"Yes, I do."

"Akane," Tai dropped her title, knowing how much it irritated her. "The thing that you lack is confidence, you are letting me intimidate you."

"But you've had years and years of experience, how could I ever hope to even block one of your moves?" Akane sat on the floor in an Indian style.

Shampoo was watching Akane and she felt a little sorry for her, seeing her get hit like that, it had to have hurt. "Akane can no do much, can she?"

"Shampoo, quiet." Ranma said, watching and listening to what Tai was telling Akane.

"Tai, what do you want me to do, whatever it is I will do it?"

Tai started pacing in front of her. "All right, Akane, close your eyes." He waited until she closed her eyes completely before continuing. "Now you know all the moves you've shown them all to me and your form is great, but when it comes to fighting another person you don't seem to put your whole self into it." Tai untied his sash and took off the top of his gi so that he was only in a pair of black pants. "Perhaps if you can't see me I won't intimidate you." He kneeled down and tied his gold sash around her head, making sure it was covering her eyes. "There now, can you see?"

Akane opened her eyes and she could not see anything. "Nope, it's all dark."

"Good then." Tai stood. "Stand up Akane."

Feeling around the floor, Akane sat her palms down and pushed herself up. She once again took her fighting stance, and this time Tai did not speak, instead he moved forward, Akane felt a slight breeze as his katana was heading towards her, she lifted her bokken at the right moment and it connected with his. She was not struck. "I did it." She said in awe and amazement.

Tai looked over at Kai and whistled, his brother looked over at him and Tai made some kind of hand gesture to also attack Akane with him. Kai nodded and headed over. Now both Tai and Kai headed for Akane, she could feel them coming at her, someone to the left and another behind her. The one behind her was faster, she ducked down just in time as the wooden sword tried to make a blow for her head, she twirled around and jabbed the one behind her hard in the stomach and then threw the hilt back hard as it smashed into the chest of the one that had come at her from the right. She heard two men groaning and she stood up straighter and pulled off the blindfold.

"Good job there, Akane, good work." Tai said his arms holding his stomach, and Kai was rolling on the floor, also holding his stomach. "You know you won't be able to do that with a real blade, holding it that way. You'll slice your hand clean off."

"I know that." Akane was looking at the floor, she couldn't believe it. She finally had struck them without getting hit herself.

Tai cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Now fight me without the blindfold."

Akane lifted her head and answered. "All right." It seemed that her confidence level had increased. Tai came towards her in a run it wasn't hard to knock her to the ground, this time she kept getting tangled in her clothing.

Tai struck her hard in the stomach, she cried out as she hit the floor hard. Tai used his foot kicking her across the floor. As she slid a little coming to a stop, she was breathing hard and her whole body ached. Tai came closer to her standing a few inches from her feet. "Get up Akane, don't be weak."

That was the seventh time in ten minutes that she hit the floor, she had been struck in the face, the chest, the leg, the back of the head, multiple times with several different moves that you could already see the bruises forming on her cheek, on her hands. Akane was sure there were some all over her body. She felt her limbs ache as she struggled to stand up. Finally she was up on knee.

Ranma wanted to go her to help her up, he made a move to go but a hand came down on his shoulder, he looked to find Tenchi shaking his head no at Ranma. "Let her alone, she needs to do this on her own."

"But she needs help." Ranma argued. "She has never been through something like this back at home while training in the dojo, this is like what my father would make her do."

Tenchi shrugged. "I don't know much about your father, but I do know that she needs to do this without help, she can do it. She's been doing it since we've been here."

Turning back towards Akane and Tai, Ranma cringed as he witnessed this whole event.

"Akane, don't stop now, get up." Tai said harshly.

She fell back down to the floor. "I'm trying!" She shot out bitterly.

Tai shook his head. "Do not try Akane, do."

Akane on unsteady legs, finally lifted herself to stand upright, she saw the pleased smile that crossed Tai's lips.

"Very good." He said with praise.

With a groan, Akane grabbed her garment sleeves. "It's these stupid clothes, they keep getting in my way."

Tai scoffed. "Only a weakling would use that as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse, look at you, you have nothing on but a simple easy moving gi, I have all this heavy material, I can't move around in it." Akane gestured down to her clothing

"Excuses Akane, I don't agree with them, nor do I listen to them." Tai crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

Akane groaned, "Fine, I'll show you." She started untying her own gold sash, the purple and gold tunic started to part down the middle, you could see the white silk kimono underneath. And Tai's eyes went wide with shock.

"What are you doing?!"

She continued to remove all the layers of her garments except for her underwear, which resembled a short Chinese style dress, the hemline hanging just below her behind. The garment was sleeveless and made of white silk with small flowers embroidered on it.

"Akane, put your clothes back on right now, this is highly irregular."

Shaking her head, Akane then moved around and felt ten times lighter.

Ranma's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what she had done and in front of guys too. He wanted to cover her up with something to keep their prying eyes off of her. "Akane!" He shouted, his eyes scanning up and down her shapely thighs, firm backside. He closed his eyes feeling very ashamed of himself for gawking at her like that.

The almost naked girl flushed bright red, she had forgotten about Ranma being in here. But it didn't matter now, she was going to prove that with lighter garments she could do a much better job, she was sure of it.

Tai shrugged and moved to attack her…

* * *

Mayumi, one of Akane's serving girls was letting her mistress lean on her as they walked from the room. 

"I proved my theory right Mayumi, of course everyone in the hall got to see my naked rear end a couple of times." Akane's face was still red from embarrassment.

The serving girl was trying not to laugh. "Oh Lady Akane, could that be the reason you won against Tai cause he was distracted by your near nakedness?" She giggled, and then continued to walk with Akane leaning on her, "Your bath and massage awaits you, they will make you feel much better."

Outside in the hallway against the wall of the training hall, three kids were fighting over who go to drink out of the water fountain first. Most of all they were just playing in it, seeing how far and how high it could squirt.

"Hey you shouldn't play with that." A little girl said with a slight attitude.

A boy stuck out his tongue out her. "It's just water, what could happen?" he shrugged innocently

"Yeah!" The other boy gave the girl a raspberry and they continued playing with the fountain.

Ranma whose face was flushed was leaving the training hall with Shampoo, Ukyou and Tenchi. Ranma swallowed hard, he had seen parts of Akane that he hadn't counted on seeing as of yet, well on purpose anyway. He had this weird dazed grin on his face, thinking he wouldn't mind seeing those parts of her again. He was about to turn and talk to Tenchi, when something cold and wet squirted him in the face.

"Oh no…" a now red headed, wet Ranma-Chan groaned. She looked over at the kids who blinked in surprise. "Hey you brats, look what you've done!"

"Eeep!" All three kids yelled and ran off, giggling and laughing.

"Ranma, you girl now, that no good." Shampoo said poking Ranma-chan's breast with her index finger.

Ranma-Chan kept in a low, irritated growl. "Would you stop doing that?" She looked around. "I need to find some hot water."

"Akane's room is not too far from here, I'm sure you could borrow some hot water from her." Tenchi suggested with a smile. "She's got a huge bathroom in her room."

They made their way to Akane's room and Ranma-Chan knocked. "Akane?" She pressed her ear to the door not hearing anything. She looked at the door and noticed there wasn't a doorknob, and nothing to slide it open with. "How is one supposed to get in here?"

"Oh," Tenchi stood up at the door and waved his hand next to the round green light on the wall, the vines and roots that made the door parted, "I'm her fiancé it will open for me, I don't need her to open it for me." He said a tad uncomfortable. Especially with Ranma-Chan's slight glare at what he had said. "Well go on, I don't think you want to stay a girl now do you?"

"Definitely not," Ranma-Chan said and headed inside the room, the vines sliding closed behind her. She was in awe at the size of this room, it was huge and spotless, there was a very large neatly made bed on the left side of the room, made of roots and vines, her blankets and sheets looked to be of satin and silk, at least eight pillows lined the head of Akane's bed. The flooring under her feet was of a dark tile, there was a red and white rug on the floor next to her bed. Ranma-Chan looked up and found a large crystal chandelier hanging down, letting the bright light fill the room

To the left of her was a vanity set, made of that same tree root, Ranma-Chan poked her head inside the closet, then in utter amazement she stepped inside. "Man this is like a whole nother room," Ranma-Chan said out loud to no one in particular. "This closet is fricken huge." There were slippers, boots and all kinds of other shoes lined up taking up one whole side of the closet. Jewels, gold and silver and other really expensive jewelry were presented in glass cases, on the right side of the room was all of Akane's clothing, pieces of cotton, silks, satin, kimonos, tunics and Earth English style ball gowns all hung down from the ceiling.

Ranma-Chan walked out of the closet and saw a bright light coming from an adjoining room. She heard footsteps coming her way, and looked around. She was about to jump back into the closet when an older woman spotted her.

"Hey, who are you?"

Ranma-chan gulped, "I'm—" She was interrupted by the older woman.

"You muse be new, so did they send you here for Lady Akane, to assist her?"

"Um well—" Before Ranma-Chan could get a word in edgewise, the woman interrupted her again.

"Usually they send more than one girl up from downstairs, but I guess you are multi talented." She approached Ranma-Chan, "I am Madame Midori, I am head of Lady Akane's serving maidens." She started pushing Ranma-Chan towards the open door, "Go on, get to it. Lady Akane is waiting for you." Midori then swatted Ranma-Chan on the behind.

"Excuse me!" Ranma-Chan shouted rubbing her backside, and Midori's eye twitched.

"What is it?"

Ranma-Chan needed to think up an excuse, if Akane caught her inside her bathroom, she would kill her, er him. He wouldn't need no death penalty from Jurai government, she would kill him herself. "I…don't have the correct qualifications for this sort of thing."

Midori looked like she was thinking…

* * *

Rushing through the palace, Sasami was extremely busy. She had to report to the ballroom and to the decorating committee, they would start decorating the large room for the upcoming royal ball that was to take place Saturday night. Which was in two days! She didn't have a lot of time. Usually Ayeka loved doing this kind of thing, but this year she was in charge of making sure the guest list was approved of. And there were certainly a lot of guests coming this year. Without realizing it, she passed by Ryouga who was walking the opposite way. 

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Uh, Sasami. I think we should have a little, uh talk."

Sasami hearing his voice came to a halt, she turned part way around. "What for and what about.? I heard what you said about me to Ukyou before we left for space. Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You'll just call me annoying and stupid, that is not something I enjoy hearing."

"Look, I'm sorry about that." He shouted to the other end of the hallway, his voice echoing off the walls." Ryouga cringed on how loud his voice sounded, he quickly walked to Sasami's end of the hallway, standing before her. "I was just irritated."

"But you did find me annoying?"

"Well even you have to admit, your forever cheerfulness can get on anyone's nerves." Ryouga said trying to avoid looking down at anything other than her eyes.

"Yeah, well your forever sour mood and depression is enough to drive anyone to insanity, but you don't hear me calling you names and making you feel like dirt because of it." She subconsciously crossed her arms over her breasts as if hiding herself from view.

Ryouga shrugged. "You're right about that. I just got so mad and Ranma well everything terrible is his fault."

"No it's not!" Sasami yelled at him. "He is trying so hard to make up for everything he has done, he is at least putting a little effort into what he is trying to accomplish, you…you just keep placing blame on him. That is not fair at all, you need to take responsibility for all the things that you have done." She was angry and that was rare all its own. "It's your own fault that you can't tell Miss Akane how you felt about her, stop trying to say that its Ranma's fault because he keeps ruining your chances."

He was staring at her, not really knowing what to say. "But it's his fault that I change into a pig."

Sasami shook her head. "That is probably the only thing he is responsible for, but I am sure in some way he is trying to make that up to you. You are just so blinded by ignorance and revenge that you can't even see it. You really need to take a good look at yourself, it's pathetic."

Ryouga was staring at the floor. "I never really thought of it that way." He lifted his eyes slightly, feeling a bit guilty. He noticed a small smile on her face, which in a way made him smile a little too. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Kuno and another man, which Ryouga recognized as that Sora fellow.

"Yes Akane Tendou is my love, but then so is the pigtailed one." Kuno said dramatically. "It is a monstrous decision to make in who I love the most, they equally hold affection in my heart. I have tried for many a year to win both of my loves over, it is but a small road block in the path of true love."

Sora chuckled. "Indeed, its fun to flirt with the Lady Akane. But it wouldn't be wise to actually try to win her over. Laws are very strict here, you could find yourself in a heap of trouble." He looked over and saw a blue haired beauty standing by one of the Earth visitors. "Excuse me a moment." Sora quickly moved to her side.

"Great, now it starts." Sasami said to herself, not really realizing that Ryouga's ears picked up what she said.

"What starts?" Asked Ryouga as he felt a tad angry with how close Sora was to the princess.

"My, my I haven't seen someone as lovely as you around these parts before in a long time." Sora grinned at Sasami not really knowing who she was.

"I find that rather unlikely, since I know just two years ago when you came to visit the royal palace just how many beds you acquired during your stay here."

Sora's brows arched. "How do you know about… I mean I don't know of which you speak my dear."

"Listen here Lord Lecher, I am not one to fall for your smooth lines and all those fake interests you make up to win a lady's bed." Sasami rolled her eyes feeling very frustrated with him. "Imagine someone as important as you scheming to get single women into bed no matter the cost, and then flirting with married women making their husbands want to behead you." She felt the urge to kick him right in the… and then laugh about it. "As my sister Ayeka says, we need to trust you because it's the only fair thing to do."

"Wait a minute." Sora waved his hand in the air, making her end her rant. "Your sister is Ayeka? And she only has one other sister. So that makes you…" His eyes slowly moved over her body and back up to her pink eyes. "Little Sasami?" He was nearly taken aback with what he was looking at. "My, my you sure have grown haven't you little girl."

Sasami stomped her foot. "How dare you call me little you pervert!"

"Hey, you were little when you left after you sister almost two years ago. But now, look at you. You actually look, very, very good."

She could feel her temper boiling. "Sora…"

Ryouga was couldn't help but feel…oh a little protective of the girl. He looked at Kuno. "Just who does this guy think he is anyway? First Akane, now he's hitting on her." He sounded a bit more bitter than he realized. Ryouga watched as Sora clasped Sasami's hand in his own and attempted to pull her closer. At that moment Ryouga wanted to rip off that guys hand and shove it down his throat and watch him choke on it.

Kuno chuckled lightly beside Ryouga. "So, it appears that you have a crush on the girl my friend."

"We are not friends." Ryouga said to Kuno. "And I do not have a stupid crush, that's ridiculous." He crossed his arms over his chest, stubbornly.

"Whatever you say, but know this...you maybe able to fool others, but the only one you can not deceive is yourself." Kuno cleared his throat. "Sasuke! Where art thou?"

Sasuke seemed to appear out of nowhere. "A ninja must always stay out of sight Master Kuno."

Kuno nodded. "Very good then Sasuke, we must depart." He dramatically pointed towards the other end of the hallway. "Come my friend, let us leave this hall. Onward." And he started walking away with his head held high.

* * *

..."What do you mean the right qualifications, every handmaiden goes through the basics, simple massage, bathing and dressing techniques." Midori stood perfectly straight. "So don't you dare try to weasel out of your duties young lady." 

"But I'm not—"

"Enough excuses," Midori said, cutting off Ranma-Chan for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Madame Midori," Akane's voice came from within the bathroom. "I can just bathe myself, I don't need any assistance."

Midori closed her eyes, trying to calm her spiking nerves. "Lady Akane, you must have attendants, this is their job." She then grabbed Ranma-Chan by the shirt and dragged her towards the bathroom. "Listen here girly, if I hear of any trouble caused by you…you will not want to know what I am capable of doing to you." She pointed to the bathroom, "Now get in there and get to work, and remember she is Lady Akane."

Ranma-Chan gulped and stepped inside the bathroom. She wanted to break down the walls and run from the room at this very moment. She turned around and found Madame Midori still standing there with her arms folded across her chest. There was something Ranma-Chan hadn't noticed before, there was a thick broadsword strapped to Midori's side. It looked heavy but was it possible the woman knew how to use it?

"I better hear you're doing a good job in there missy, or else." Midori threatened with her words.

With an uncomfortable smile, nervous and well fearing for her very life from Akane; Ranma-Chan looked ahead and walked slowly into the bathroom. Her eyes scanned the entire room, mostly made of tile, granite, marble and stone, it was rose pink, there were two large pools, one filled with bubbles and the other fresh clear water. There were sculpted white stone marble pillars and statues of women holding water basins positioned around both pools, water flowed from the marble basins into the pools. He sure hoped those pools were of cold water, and how would Akane not know what Ranma-Chan looks like, she hasn't been gone from Earth that long. Yep, he was definitely a dead man.

An idea popped into Ranma-Chan's head. "Uh… Lady Akane?" Ranma-Chan's voice was raised a couple of octaves, perhaps Akane wouldn't recognize the tone. She jumped behind one of the pillars as Akane came out from the dressing area and Ranma-Chan saw her. Akane had a white towel wrapped around her which was tied against her breasts. Ranma-Chan closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool marble. "Uh… why don't you get in the water?"

"Where are you?" Akane asked.

"Well…I was told in um training that I should be heard and not seen."

Akane groaned. "That's a stupid rule, but I guess if that's what you were taught in training, I guess you must do it." She pulled off her towel and laid it neatly on the stone bench. Akane tested the cleaning pool with her toe and felt that the water was lukewarm. "I guess they want you to freeze while you get cleaned." Akane laughed a little, which made Ranma-Chan smile a bit at the sound of Akane's laughter. Akane looked at herself in the mirror to the left of her before she stepped down into the water. "Oh man look at me, all these bruises all over my body," She cringed. "It looks like someone used me as a punching bag."

Ranma-Chan was so tempted to look, but she closed her eyes tighter and grabbed the stone pillars hard with her hands, the stone crushing a bit under the force of her hold. "Lady Akane," Ranma-Chan squeaked and then cleared her throat. "Can we get started please?"

"I suppose." Akane let out a small puff of air as she walked down the steps into the first pool of cleansing water and sat down on the bottom step.

Hearing the water slosh, meant that Akane was in it. Ranma-Chan peered around the stone column and saw that Akane was only waist deep in the water, but her back was to her direction, which made her sigh with relief. "All right then, I am coming out now, so please keep your back to me."

"You know, I can bathe myself, I can't stand it that they make others do this for me. Really it's a wasted occupation. Professional bather, honestly." Akane complained with a slight roll of her eyes.

Ranma-Chan laughed, but it was forced. She was moving closer and closer to Akane. So just as long as Akane didn't look at her, she would be fine. She looked around for sponges or wash clothes or something. Ah ha, Ranma-Chan grabbed the pink wash cloth and bottled soap out of a pearl colored painted basket and walked over to Akane. "Um…do I really have to get into the water?"

Akane nodded. "I think so."

She wasn't going to do it, at least not get into the water for she would be too close to Akane, so Ranma-Chan simply put her feet down on the first step and kind of squatted down. She grabbed the wash cloth and the liquid bottled soap, opening the lid the scent of fresh strawberries tickled her nose. It was a completely wonderful smell. Ranma-Chan poured some of the soap onto the wash cloth and worked up a thick lather. After reaching down and splashing Akane's back with the water, she pressed the cloth to her back and started moving the cloth back and forth over Akane's smooth, lovely skin.

Ranma-Chan saw a few bruises and without really thinking about it ran her finger along them. She felt and saw Akane jump. "Oh, sorry."

She sucked in a deep breath. "It's all right, just watch out for them all right."

"They must hurt huh?" Said Ranma-Chan, she feather lightly brushed her fingers over each of the many bruises on her back.

"They're a bit tender, but they will heal in a few days." Akane let out the breath she was holding, as soon as the serving girl started to softly wash her. She seemed to be spending a lot of time on the back. Akane coughed lightly. "You're supposed to wash everywhere."

Ranma-Chan's world seemed to fall away, _'Everywhere?! No!'_ Her mind shouted.

* * *

her head continued to say. 

"Here, I'll do it." Akane grabbed the cloth from the serving girl's hand and pressed the soapy cloth to her breasts and started washing herself. She ran the soapy water down her chest and around her stomach.

She could see Akane cleaning every inch of herself with that cloth, actually Ranma-Chan's eyes had a mind of their own and she was looking over Akane's shoulder at the soapy water caressing her breasts, her middle. Ranma-Chan's eyes widened as Akane plunged the cloth beneath the water making a few quick up and down motions with it. Ranma-Chan nearly passed out from what she knew exactly where Akane was cleaning. Akane pulled the cloth out of the water and tossed it the side. "All right, I'm quite done now." She stood up slowly and Ranma-Chan got a full view of Akane's shapely behind. She was about to turn around when Ranma-Chan shouted…

"Wait a moment please!" Ranma-Chan jumped up. "Don't turn around."

Akane let out a groan. "Oh come on, who cares about those servant rules. They are ridiculous."

"Yes, but I still have to follow them." Ranma-Chan ran back behind her safe pillar. "All right you may turn around now."

Looking around she noticed the girl was gone, so quickly Akane opened the soap again and squirted some out in her hand and started rubbing it in her dark hair, she closed her eyes as she massaged the soap into her scalp. Ranma-Chan from around the pillar was watching Akane closely, her eyes bugged out a little. She wondered if Akane had always looked this good, her back was slightly arched, her right foot was on a step higher than her left, her and she had her eyes closed washing her hair. Ranma-Chan laid her cheek against the pillar. Akane then turned around and looked around for the pearl painted bucket that the soap and cloth were in. She bent a little reaching for it, Ranma-Chan could not take her eyes from Akane, her heart started beating hard within her chest. Akane grabbed the bucket and scooped some of the water in it and then turned it up over her head and rinsed the soap out of her hair. Ranma-Chan had to hold on to the pillar hard or she would have fallen backwards at how incredibly arousing Akane looked with all that water rushing down her body.

"Uh, Lady Akane." Ranma-Chan swallowed. "Are you done with your bath now?" she asked breathing hard.

Akane sighed and felt clean, she smiled. "Yes I am." She heard footsteps coming into the bathroom; it was Midori who smiled at Akane.

"Ah, all clean are we?" Midori scanned the bathroom. "Where is that serving girl I sent in here?"

She was going to say something rather important, so Akane cleared her throat. "I think it is appalling that they teach the serving girls that the need to be heard and not seen."

Midori looked confused. "Excuse me, since when do they do that?"

"Well the girl said that's what she was taught." Akane argued.

Ranma-Chan voice screeched out from behind the pillar. "It's a recent development!"

"Oh." Midori said with a shrug of her shoulders, she looked around for Ranma-Chan. But decided that she must be hiding somewhere. It really didn't matter much to her where the girl was hiding. Midori picked up the towel and walked over to Akane, wrapping it around her body, drying her off. "Are you ready for your massage my lady?" She saw Akane shrug and simply walked over to a granite shelf that was waist high. Pulling a cushion from out of a cupboard she placed it on the granite. "There you go, lay down on your front and place your arms by your side." She gestured to the granite.

Akane nodded and headed over, she walked up the three steps and laid down on her stomach. Midori pulled the towel down so it was laid nicely over Akane's backside, she looked around for the serving girl. "Where is that girl?" She saw Ranma-Chan poke her head out from around her hiding place. Midori started towards the pillar and at the same time waved Ranma-Chan over. "All right now, she is ready for you. Stop behaving like a shy little girl."

"If you would only listen to me, I am not—" Ranma-Chan was cut off yet again.

"Now, now, it's often to feel a little uneasy about doing this, but in time you will get used to it. Although in this instance I can get the professional masseuse…" Midori saw Ranma-Chan nodding her head yes quickly as she was still talking. "…up here, I'm sure he can do a fair job."

"Wait a minute, he?" Ranma-Chan did not like the idea of another guy coming up here and looking at Akane, let alone touching her. "On second thought, you should let me take care of it. I can do it, really. It's just my first day out of training, you know how that goes, right?"

Midori smiled. "Now that's what I like to hear, go on then, get to your duties my dear." And after having said that Midori left the room.

Ranma-Chan's eyes narrowed in on the almost naked Akane, but this time she would actually have to be touching her in what seemed like a more intimate fashion. She groaned, how was she going to get through this? Slowly and cautiously, Ranma-Chan started approaching Akane.

Akane was waiting patiently, remembering not to look in the direction of the serving girl. "So…what's your name? I clearly can't just call you serving girl that would be mean."

"Uh…" Ranma-Chan thought of a name. "It's uh Rei. Yeah that's it."

"Rei huh, all right then." Akane closed her eyes and heard a loud splash. Her eyes opened in a flash. "Rei, is that you. Are you all right?"

The no longer female Ranma cursed himself silently; he was so worried about getting over there without Akane seeing him that he didn't look where he was going and stepped on the soap bottle and went sailing silently across the floor and was thrown head first into the steamy bubbly water of the second pool.

Not hearing a response, Akane began to worry. "Rei? Did you drown?" She started to sit up.

Ranma felt he would die soon, but he raised his voice higher and hopefully he sort of sounded female. "Uh…no" He squeaked out, and was relieved he was hiding by the mound of bubbles in the pool."

Akane blinked. "Are you catching a cold; because your voice sounds different."

"Heh, Heh, I guess I am." He sure hoped Akane was buying this. "I've been fighting it all morning, and it seems it's finally caught up with me, I'm sure it sounds like I have a weird frog in my throat or somethin'."

"Well you should go to the infirmary after this, they'll make you feel better."

"I will." He heard shuffling around and looked through the bubbles noticing that Akane was lying down again facing away from the pool. This was just great, he looked back at the other pool, he never wanted to change into a girl more in his life than right now.

"Rei, you know the sooner you start the sooner you can get out of here." Akane said, "I know you don't want to spend your entire day in my rooms."

Not answering, Ranma swam a bit to the steps of the pool and carried himself up the steps, he was dripping water all over the floor since he was now completely soaked. He found a towel hanging up by where Akane was laying, so he quietly walked over and pulled it off the towel rack and started drying his clothing with it. He looked down at Akane whose eyes were closed. "Hey, um why don't you face the other direction?" He could see she was irritated, probably not because of she thought the servant was asking but because she thought it was unfair. But she merely tilted her head so her face was pointing the opposite way of him.

Ranma lifted his hands, which started shaking from nervousness; he closed his eyes, why should he be nervous? He's fought in near death battles and wasn't afraid, he could stand up to any enemy and not cower before them…Ranma opened his eyes, looking down at Akane's bare back. He can face an army of ogres and not bat an eye, but with a situation like this and Akane he was completely lost, a situation where he seems not have any control over himself and where his thoughts often drift to concerning her. In a word Akane was completely and utterly, terrifying.

Moving his hands ever so slowly, they hovered over Akane's back and finally after what seemed like an eternity, he took a deep breath and laid them down on her. He felt her jump slightly not expecting the contact. He couldn't help his pulse racing, her skin was so soft and warm, very smooth. He moved them up to her shoulders and started kneading them. He heard her soft moan and he nearly lost his balance. "Akane don't do that." He whispered very quietly.

"Mm, feels…nice." Akane sighed, feeling a little drowsy.

_'Yes you do.'_ Ranma thought to himself biting his lower lip. He moved his hands all over her upper back and lower back, around her side lightly, trying not to get too close to her breasts, he swallowed hard. He should get out of here, right now run as fast as he can away from his practically naked ex fiancé. So why wasn't he leaving? Why did he stay and tempt fate with his death? She just felt so good that he couldn't stop himself. His eyes slid blissfully closed as he continued to massage her with a silly smile upon his face.

After a few minutes, Akane's eyes opened and she blinked, careful not to turn around and look at her serving girl. Something different was going on, her massage started out normal, and then all of a sudden it started changing, the serving girl's fingers felt more like soft caresses rather than massage like. Akane cleared her throat. "Rei, um, what are you doing?" She asked carefully.

"Hmm?" He murmured sort of dazed, not really hearing what Akane had said.

"Rei, you seem like a nice girl and all…I, uh, think I'm done. I'm relaxed and all. So you can stop now." Akane was as open minded as the next gal, but she was just not attracted to other girls, to each her own.

Ranma, who was forgetting something very important, said: "Oh okay."

Akane's eyes widened, that sounded like a guy's voice not a girl's. The more she thought about it, the more familiar that particular voice sounded, wait a minute… she knew who that was! She felt her temper spark, does that mean that he was in here the whole time? No wonder the girl said not to look at her. Why that no good… she was going to kill him, right now.

Realizing what he said and how he said it, Ranma jumped back as Akane lifted herself up off the cushion and pulling the towel up and wrapping it around herself. She lifted her head and saw him.

"Ranmaaa, you are a dead man."

He was shocked, and obsessed, man she looked hot when she was angry. "Uh…uh Akane, I can explain." Ranma held his hands up defensively.

Akane jumped off the table landing in front of him, pain for him clearly shone in her eyes. "It was you the entire time, wasn't it?" She didn't need to know the answer to that since she already knew it. "Ranma, you pervert!" She tightened her fist and tried to hit him but he moved out of the way in time. "Stay still and take your punishment like a man!" She made to hit him again but he again moved out of the way of her fist. He jumped up over her head and landing behind her. Akane twirled around and headed towards him. Ranma simply backed away.

"Okay, okay. This time I admit it, I was behaving like pervert, but you can't get mad a me for it. This time it couldn't be helped, honest!" He watched as she grabbed some kind of stick off one of the benches, she was going to hurt him with that he just knew it. "I tried to tell that lady that I wasn't one of your serving girls but she just kept cutting me off. All I needed was hot water, really. It was completely innocent." _'well not exactly innocent.'_ Ranma thought with a weird fake smile upon his face.

"Innocent! You call all of this innocent?" She swung at him and he moved away, narrowly missing being hit.

"Akane!" He turned around and started running from her as she chased after him swinging her stick at him. "Akane please reconsider this whole pain for me idea, really, I don't deserve it. Really I don't." _'Yes I do'_ his mind argued, _'No I don't, just whose side are you on?'_ He questioned himself in his mind. Thinking quickly, Ranma ran passed the bucket on the floor and picked it up. He tossed it behind him and it landed on Akane's head.

"Not fair!" She shouted and stopped chasing him, Akane took the bucket off her head. She looked around and he was gone, "Typical Ranma, what an idiot."

"Hey!" Ranma shouted and covered his mouth with his hands alarmed. What was he doing hiding from a girl, from Akane? He grinned, because it was fun.

Akane turned her head in all directions looking for him, he was in here somewhere she heard his loud: "Hey!" She slowly walked about the bathroom, looking in all places he could hide; she was coming to one of the pillars that he was hiding behind. "I'm going to find you Ranma, and when I do…"

He snickered. "Akane I can see you, and your towel is coming loose."

"Huh?" Akane looked down and noticed the knot was coming undone. "Yikes." Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do in chasing this pervert around in nothing but a towel. As she was preoccupied in retying her knot to prevent the towel from falling off, Ranma crept up behind her and as soon as she was done tying her knot, he tapped her on the shoulder. Akane spun around and crashed right into him. "Ranma!"

Ranma knew she was going to jump away from him and try to attack him again, so to prevent her from doing that his arms shot out quickly and he wrapped them around her waist. "There now you can't attack me." He sounded smug.

"Hey!" Akane struggled within his hold. "Let go of me right now Ranma or else."

"Ha, no way, you'll try and injure me." Ranma, right now really didn't care if she tried to hurt him, and besides he rather liked where she was. "This is kinda nice anyways." He saw her cheeks flame and he grinned and pulled her just a little bit closer.

Akane reached down and slapped at his arms, trying to bat them away from her. "Enough of this silliness Ranma, cut it out. It's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." He said calmly, even though his heart was pounding a mile a minute.

Resuming her struggle, Akane tried to move herself away from him, even though parts of her mind said 'that this is really nice', yet the more logical part said, 'what are you nuts, why are you standing here like this? You'll get him killed.'

Since she was closer to him, every move she made caused him to bit down on his lower lip, beings she was…not really knowing the effects this has…rubbing herself against him. This time, Ranma could not suppress his moan. "A...Akane, stop that."

"Not until you let go of me." She said not really hearing how he sounded.

He shook his head. "No… Akane you really shouldn't do that…Really." He said tightly, sucking in a long breath.

Stopping suddenly, Akane eyes went wider than ever feeling exactly the point Ranma was making. "Oh God, Ranma! Honestly."

"Hey, it's your fault. I'm a guy and you shouldn't have been wiggling around like that." He tried to calm himself down.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure blame me," Akane still did not move a millimeter. "What are you still doing here anyway; I thought I told you to go home?"

"You did, but I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes narrowed. "What? Why not?"

Ranma cleared his throat. "Does it really matter Akane?"

"Yes! You shouldn't be here at all. Doesn't it matter at all to you that I…don't like you." Akane avoided his eyes. "It could also be said that I hate you."

"You don't hate me." Ranma said a little quietly.

Her eyes slammed to his. "Yes I do." Brown held blue for a moment, that was until he smiled lightly, then her eyes shifted to the pink tile of the floor.

"No you don't," Ranma softly said, lifting his hand and lightly pressing it against Akane's cheek. "I know you don't, there is no way that you could hate me."

Akane shook her head slowly. "But I do, I do." Her voice was soft and breathy, and after taking in a quiet breath she felt his other hand come up and lightly traced her other cheek with light pressing fingers, finally cupping her face with both hands. Her eyes were sliding closed. "Ranma…"

"Yes Akane?" He leaned closer to her, his gaze dropped to her pretty pink lips.

"Ranma…I…"

"You what?" Ranma said quietly into her ear.

"I…I don't…hate you."

A small, pleased smile crossed his features, and he traced his thumb along her cheek, "I know." And he covered her mouth with his. Oh this felt nice, maybe a little too nice. He certainly didn't plan on kissing her. But here he was, doing just that and she wasn't trying to clobber him for it, does that mean she wanted to too? He groaned at the pure hot contact of his mouth on hers, that his hands slid down to her back, to her waist and he pulled her tighter up against him. Just what was he thinking? He has never kissed a girl before, well in the way he wanted too anyway.

Akane felt him pullback a little, looking at her. Her face was so flushed and she couldn't believe he had done that, and she had let him. And why was he looking at her like that, with those deep blue eyes of his. The way he was staring at her, made her whole body tingle. "Ranma—" She was interrupted as his mouth took hers again, but it was different, it was hotter and much stronger, and there was no protest at all within her. In fact Akane wrapped her own arms around him, clinging to him as he experimentally nudging her lips apart, and softly, unsure touching his tongue to hers. He felt her jump a little but then softly sigh as they both together were learning this very nice, hot and well pleasurable way of …

"Lady Akane, are you in there?" It was Mayumi's voice from within in the bedroom, and as if a bucket of cold water landed on her, Akane quickly and surprisingly pushed Ranma away from her and into the pool of cool water.

Looking up the red headed Ranma-Chan was really confused, wondering why she had done that. Akane who had turned towards the door was Mayumi rushed inside the bathroom.

"Lady Akane is everything all right?" Mayumi noticed that Akane's face was so red and her eyes narrowed in on Akane's mouth which was a bit swollen. "What was going on in here?"

"I had just finished my bath, and my serving girl…" Akane pointed down to Ranma-Chan sitting in the water. "Fell in. she is quite clumsy."

"Sure." Mayumi looked at Ranma-Chan suspiciously. "Anyway, it is time to dress you Lady Akane, it is almost time for dinner."

"Oh right, I'll be right in."

Mayumi nodded and turned around heading back inside the room, Letting out a much relieved breath Akane turned around to see Ranma-Chan stand up completely soaked. Akane couldn't help but giggle softly, her hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh to loudly. "Sorry about that." She continued to laugh even more when Ranma-Chan rolled her eyes. But then hearing her soft laughter Ranma-Chan couldn't help herself from laughing at the situation as well. Well, things are definitely starting to look up, for now.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 7, Yeah I know it was really long but so much had to happen in this one. I hope everyone enjoyed it though. Stay tuned for the next episode.

Remember to review,

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	9. Happy, Helpful Sora

**DBZLover**: I know I haven't really addressed you in the reviews, only because you never have anything that needs clearing up or a question. Your reviews are really nice though and I thank you for them Just thought I should throw out a thank you to you since you've been a devoted reviewer since I started this crazy fanfiction Grins Thanks a lot.

**A Disappointed Fan**: Yeah Tenchi is a great guy! He is noble, honest, kindhearted, and he does all he can to help any of the girls. He even does have a bit of a naughty side, but what do you expect he is a guy after all haha. But on the subject of Sasami and Ryouga. '_Sigh'_ Alas, it seems like I can not please everyone, but I'm not trying too either. I'm simply writing what I think is in general a great idea and story. Sure there are pairings where people don't agree with like my Sasami/Ryouga pairing, which is only the secondary love pairing it's not really the main focus, the ones that are the main focus is that of Ranma/Akane and Tenchi/Ryoko. ( There will be quite a lot of Tenchi/Ryoko and the other Tenchi girls in chapter 9.) And what makes you think that Ryouga and Sasami would be so terrible? I think she is just the person to show Ryouga exactly what he is capable of, and help break him of his habit for blaming Ranma for every little thing that goes wrong in his life, not to mention calm him down when he goes crazy. He only goes crazy becausea certain someone has gone a little too far, like lets say Ranma, haha you andI both know Ranma is at fault most of the time, not all of the time, but most of it since he always disguises himself as a girl to trick Ryouga or do something else to the poor guy. You have to admit Ranma teases Ryouga way too much that sometimes he deserves what he gets haha. But back to the point here, Sasami still has a long way to go, she thinks she has broken through some of his ideas concerning Ranma, but she really hasn't. I don't know if you'll want to continue reading this if I pair up Sasami and Ryouga, but I really do like that pairing. I think they are exact opposites which is good to pair up; judging that pairing right now so early on in the fanfiction, it seems like you haven't even given it an honest shot. Perhaps by some fantastic writing you might change your ideas about the Sasami/Ryouga pairing, who knows. Wow that was long haha.

**Dennisud**: Oh don't worry I have not forgot about Tenchi and his problems. Trust me. :)Kuno and Mihoshi that is hilarious!! And in a way it does sound rather appealing, heck who knows if I'll do anything with those two like that. I might throw it in cause now my interest is peaked, and if I do it I won't have to rethink any of my plot at all. It's definitely a thought in my mind now.

**Annoymous**: heehee, you always seem to say things that I am going to clear up in the next chapter or so. The thing about the killing suitors that Sasami explained... and that is in the law books is a lot different then they make it sound. The Earthlings were just given a brief synopsis of the law, it will be explained further because Akane hasn't read everything about the law, she missed a very important detail, which she will find out just how much worse Ranma's situation is, not to mention hers in this chapter 8. But the next chapter which is 9 is called The Jurai Power, so you'll see Tenchi becoming more powerful, and well Akane's power…'_Bites tongue'_ I can't say anything about it yet, it will be interesting to see her in full power that's all I'm gonna say on that.

**a**: Sasami knows a lot, I have not included anything from Tenchi Muyo in this, only stuff from Tenchi Universe, I think it would be confusing if I added stuff from all of the different storylines the Tenchi saga takes on. Sasami has spent a lot of time consoling everyone, even Ranma at times even though I didn't go into it much, maybe I should have, because he would have gone into most of his problems with Ryouga and Akane with her.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I am so happy that well most of you are enjoying this wonderful story. It's gonna be long one, I'm thinking like 25 chapters and up. Yep definitely novel length, unlike my Ranma fanfiction: A Simple Wish, which will only be like 10 chapters, maybe 11.

Now on with the show!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, too bad though. But I can still do horrible humiliating things to the characters for awhile. But don't worry, I'll give them back the way I borrowed them.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 8—Happy, Helpful Sora

Having only twenty minutes till dinner Tenchi was reading quietly in the room that is used for Study Hall, he was checking the law books that were available to the students on the shelf. It was times like this he wished he could enter the back sections of the library to search for a way out of the marriage arrangements. Why was it that Sora was allowed in there but Ayeka wasn't? And why wasn't he? Perhaps Ayeka really had no idea why he and Ayeka weren't permitted to enter the back sections, but she just sounded like she did. Of course what they were looking for could possibly be right under their noses.

Tenchi yelled in alarm when Ryoko phased up through the table, he was so startled that he fell backwards, landing on his back on the carpeted floor: "Ryoko!"

"Did I scare you?" She hovered over him grinning.

Groaning Tenchi sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ryoko, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

She shrugged. "I forget." And then Ryoko threw her arms around him. "What are you doing in here?"

Tenchi, whose cheeks were tinged red with the closeness, tried pushing her off him, but the more he tried, the harder she held on so he just gave up. "I was reading, it is what most people do in their spare time."

Ryoko looked over Tenchi's shoulder at the book that was now lying in his lap. "Juraian laws huh, sounds boring."

"It might be boring Ryoko, but perhaps I can find something in here that will help in the situation."

"I don't think that what you are looking for will be in these books, a way out probably doesn't exist." Ryoko said letting go of Tenchi, he looked up at her slightly confused, she usually hangs all over him and nothing would tare her off of him. He never liked to admit it but when she would let go, he would miss it, her warmth. "You might have to marry that girl you know, and I don't think I could stay and watch that. Even if you're allowed many wives and other types of women." She looked away from him and held her head slightly downcast. "What I said to you before you went to battle Kagato and rescue Ayeka was…well I meant what I said, if it came down to it, I would just steal you away."

Tenchi smiled a little. "Yeah I remember that." He pushed himself off of the floor. "Ryoko, I know that you—" He was interrupted as someone had cleared their throat from the doorway, both Ryoko and Tenchi turned to find Kamadake standing there.

The red headed Juraian knight had a tiny smile on his face. "I am sorry to interrupt but dinner is about to begin."

"Thanks," Tenchi said as he bent a part of the page back marking his place, he closed the book and held it in his hand. He was going to take it with him, there was something that he really needed to show to Akane. Ryoko hovered following after Tenchi as he left the room.

Upon stepping out in of the room Tenchi saw Akane coming down the hall looking irritated walking just ahead of Ranma who had Shampoo on his left side and Ukyou on his right. Akane was dressed in a dark green kimono with a yellow tunic over it, tied around her waist was a peach colored sash. Tenchi hurried and as she started to pass him, he lightly grabbed a hold of her arm; Akane stopped in her tracks and looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"Tenchi, what is it?"

He looked back at the three that had been following after Akane, he could see a slight irritation on Ranma's face and he knew it was directed towards him for having taken a hold of Akane's arm. Both Shampoo and Ukyou seemed to be curious, Tenchi cleared his throat turning back towards Akane. "There is something you need to see." He gestured to the book in his hand.

"All right," Akane turned completely around, facing Tenchi as he let go of her arm.

"Kamadake, would you take Ryoko and the other guests to the dinning hall? We'll be along in a moment." Tenchi asked.

Turning to the three Earthlings, Kamadake said. "Follow me please." He noticed that the Earth boy was a little hesitant. "Lord Tenchi and Lady Akane will be along momentarily.

"Ranma, come on." Ukyou grabbed a hold of his arm. "That guy wants to talk privately with Akane, let's give them a little space."

He tried to pull his arm from Ukyou's grasp, Ranma did not want to go with her or Shampoo, but when he looked at Akane, she seemed to asking him to go with the other girls for now. He wondered what they were going to talk about that was so secretive that he had to leave. Ranma decided that he would let Ukyou drag him off after this Juraian knight for now and find out later just what Akane talked to that other guy about. It was hard for him to see this, he knew the guy felt nothing but friendship for Akane, but still, he couldn't help but wonder if Akane would like Tenchi more than himself, after all this Tenchi guy seemed to be a lot nicer to her than he was in the past. _'But that was the past,'_ his mind said, _'she likes you, she does or she wouldn't have kissed you in the bathroom.'_ He mentally shrugged to himself, thinking '_perhaps she just got swept up in the moment.'_ But his mind continued to argue as he moved along with Shampoo and Ukyou.

As soon as Kamadake and the group left the hall, Tenchi opened the book to the place he marked. "Akane, this is something that I found, I think it's important that you know." He handed the book over to her.

She began to read silently to herself, then with her eyes narrowed in thought she shifted her gaze to his. "It has to do with that insane suitor law, you know the one right?"

Tenchi nodded. "Yes I do."

"It goes into much more detail then our law book that we are learning for study hall, why is that?"

Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "I think it's because they had to summarize it since we only have three months to learn all this." He took the book back from her and cleared his throat to read it out loud to her. "It is often said that an ex suitor would be executed if found within a certain distance of it's once intended after a marriage contract to another suitor has been signed. That is correct in all cases regarding female intendeds. If the once suitors were but acquaintances with said female intended then the law of execution does not hold." He saw Akane's eyes brighten with hope.

Akane liked where this was going, perhaps Ranma being here wasn't as dangerous for him as she thought. Although what happened in the bathroom earlier, probably would not have been a wise decision since that is not what acquaintances do.

He hated to be the one to bring down her happy mood, but Tenchi had no choice. "Sometimes a suitor is bitter after he or she no longer has the opportunity for that particular marriage and therefore seeks out their lost intended. And if the suitor has forced the once intended into going against their new arrangements with anything from a kiss to intercourse then if that happens then capital punishment applies, for more information on capital punishment see page thirty four." Tenchi felt the need to roll his eyes, thinking that even Juraian textbooks were annoying.

Tenchi looked up at Akane and noticed her looking a little uncomfortable right now, but he still would continue, it would be to hopefully fill her in on some information that she might find confusing. "With royal arrangements this law is bit more strict to insure the protection of the crown. Often with suitors who are not of Juraian nobility are permitted to court the intended, until such time when a suitor of nobility makes a claim or signs a marriage contract, after that has happened the previous suitor must give up all ties to the intended, and coitus is no longer permitted. If this is not followed the suitor will face serious prison time and castration whether not they are female or male." Both Tenchi and Akane cringed at hearing that.

"From time to time there is often a chance of feelings being formed between the suitor that was not born of nobility and the intended, after in which the intended has been promised to another, if the former suitor and the intended still engage in secret meetings, intercourse and anything of that nature, capital punishment for both parties applies."

Tenchi closed the book. "I figured that it would be wise to tell you about this, not that anything like this will happen."

Akane let out a deep breath. "Uh…right. Nothing in that book has happened."

Feeling that she wasn't exactly being one hundred percent honest, since she chose her words carefully, Tenchi shook his head. "Akane, I can not stress how important it is that you don't do anything to break these laws if you can help it; this is your life on the line here. Remember that."

She shrugged. "I have nothing to worry about since what you're warning me against is not going to happen."

Tenchi looked at her with that do—you—think—I'm—stupid look, "Akane, honestly if you're going to sneak around at least be honest with me, I won't betray your trust. And you need to be more convincing; you're a terrible liar you know."

Her face flamed with embarrassment. "Oh as if you're a better liar than I am, Tenchi, come on now. We both are weak in that area. But I've never really had to tell lies and trick people before."

"That might be true, but I don't have to worry about loosing my head over something like this," He patted the book's cover.

"That is totally and completely unfair, how can they expect women to follow these lame rules and not men?" Akane crossed her arms over her bosom in annoyance. "It should be that way for both sexes."

He shrugged. "Well it was like that way on Earth in several places for a very long time until within the last two hundred years, and still today in some countries a man can have as many wives as he can afford, so I guess most of Earth is just more modern in the way they treat women, just not in technology." Tenchi started walking down the hallway towards the staircase, which would lead to the dinning hall.

"I do not want to live in a world where a woman will be second to a man, it is so unfair." Akane said.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't want that for any women here." He then smiled. "You know if there is no way out of this arrangement, we can always pass a law that all sexes are equal."

"Yeah," Akane sounded upset. "I know I don't seem very optimistic these days, but how can I be? Each day that passes, well it just gets harder to keep hope that there will be a way out of this. You know I learn new things, which I hate about this place everyday. Too many rules, I was not raised to have this much responsibility, maybe if I had been raised here it would be different." She folded her hands in front of her and her tone dropped to an even more depressed one. "But it is not, and me having to conform like this, it's so hard."

"I know exactly how you feel, Akane." Tenchi stepped down off the last step onto the bottom floor, and walked next to her as they approached the archway that would lead into the dinning hall; he could hear the sounds of chatter and laughter from inside. "My grandfather and I both feel that way, which was why he ran away from Jurai and landed on Earth in Japan during the fifteen hundreds. But with his problems he could leave them, he didn't have a marriage contract which kept him bound here unlike the two of us." Tenchi sighed. "I really disagree with those as well." He stopped her by taking hold of her arm again. "We'll talk more about this later, right now we've got to make everyone think that our marriage contract is a good idea."

Akane shook her head, but plastered a small fake smile on her face as the two of them stepped into the dinning hall. There were people standing all around, some she had only seen at meal times. A few of them were holding glasses of different kinds of wines and liquor; there was a sweet wine that was made from fruits that was heavily sold throughout the universe which the wineries of Jurai had created. Akane and Tenchi smiled at Ambassador Oyama who walked their way and bowed politely.

"Ambassador Oyama," Tenchi nodded politely.

"I see that you two finally made it down here, we were all wondering what kept you."

Clearing her throat, Akane covered her mouth lightly with the touch of her fingertips. "I don't think that something like that should be brought up in polite conversation."

Oyama's brow arched and a small smile curved against his lips. "Of course not my lady, forgive my rudeness." He then turned and headed back to the group he was conversing with before Akane and Tenchi walked in.

There was a loud clanking sound and everyone turned to find Lord Jin standing there with no emotion evident on his face. "Now that our future rulers have joined us I think it is time we start dinner, it was quite rude to keep everyone waiting." He looked right at Akane as if it were her fault they were late.

Akane could feel her temper spark but she had to maintain her control of her anger at this, this horrible, rude, arrogant, stupid…man!

"Hey Akane," Ukyou said from behind her.

This was just perfect as if her day couldn't get any more aggravating, she really did not want to deal with Ukyou or Shampoo. But being able to keep hidden any such dislike for the Shampoo, Akane didn't really hate Ukyou, in fact if people looked at them they would look like actual friends. It was Shampoo that was Akane's true enemy. Of course being upset and annoyed already Akane couldn't help but be a little cold towards Ukyou, so she spun around to talk to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"This is a nice place here, I'm sure you're enjoying your time. Right?"

Akane let out a deep breath. "Ukyou, I am in no mood to talk about this right now, all right?"

She shrugged. "Whatever Akane, if I were you, I wouldn't want to leave here. At all."

More than irritated, Akane clinched her fist tightly by her side. "Well you're not me Ukyou, and I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why no Akane want talk about new home?" Shampoo said from Akane's other side, knowing that Akane didn't not notice her come up.

That was the last straw, Akane was beyond angry. "Because I hate it!!" She bellowed so loudly that dishes were dropped and she could just feel everyone's eyes upon her. "Damn you stupid airhead! I hate this place! You two don't even have one idea what living here is like, so don't you dare try and tell me that you would rather live here. But if that is what you want too go ahead, be my guest, you can take my place for all I care!"

"Whoa Akane, mellow out hon, we were just trying to be civil here." Ukyou said patting Akane on the shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you." She really didn't, she was just trying to make conversation. She had no idea that Akane would react like that.

"Hmm, you should not keep such feelings inside you." It was Yosho's voice also coming from next to Akane, she hadn't even heard or seen him stand next to her. "It might cause you to have a nervous breakdown, and at your young age, that is not a good thing."

"Hoo," Akane's posture slumped and she hung her head. "I try to make the best of this situation, but it's so different and I just can't do it."

Jin cleared his throat feeling he better interject into this conversation. "Akane, I really had no idea that this change was really weighing heavily on your mind." He turned to the other people waiting patiently to have their dinner. "You may all begin, I am going to speak with my daughter." He missed, Yosho's eyes narrowing slightly at him as he ushered Akane from the room and out onto the terrace. Jin was also not aware that Ranma had followed the two of them and stood by the wall hopefully to hear what it was that was being said. Akane was unhappy, and she looked rather beat up and not from her training but her whole spirit seemed to have been squished down.

Jin and Akane looked out on the widespread landscape of Jurai, the green grass, different kinds of trees and ivy wrapping its limbs about their trunks. And now they seemed to look out even further than that. "Akane, what do you see? I know you spend more time outside than you do inside. So when it comes for your quiet time out here, what is it that you see?"

Akane grabbed the iron railing lightly, her fingers curling around the cold metal. "I see beauty, its hard not to.

"I see that too, but that is not all I see. I see Jurai for what it really is. Power, beauty and stubborn. Its people, Akane, are one of the most important aspects of our world. You need to think of others over yourself, Akane. Jurai needs you, it needs you to protect it."

She shook her head. "I don't see how I am able to do anything, I read how women are treated, much like second class citizens. What I see is a merely a world for power hungry men, that is it. Rules are so strict for females, they can't do this, they can't do that. They must remain obedient and do what a man says no matter what. Plus more, it's not the way I want to live my life, I just want to leave."

Jin closed his eyes, she was not allowed to leave. He would have to put a bit more thought into what he says to make it sound like it is her decision to stay here rather than be forced to. "But Akane, you will be Empress of Jurai, queen. That is a big responsibility, you are not a peasant woman you do have some power. Like making decisions that will be right for this planet's people, you have the ability to change laws, to change ways of life if you wanted too." He also grabbed a hold of the iron railing. "It is difficult at first if you were not raised here to conform to our ways, but it does become easier. It won't always be like this for you. You my dear Akane have a bright future ahead of you."

"I do?" Akane was confused, how can she have a bright future here? She wanted to go back home, back to Earth. Back to…she just didn't want this kind of life. "It seems to be more responsibility than I can handle."

"So will you just abandon Jurai and hope that someone better will come along and take your place?" He saw her eyebrows crinkle, she was definitely thinking about what he was saying. "Are you willing to bet Jurai's people and future on it, people that will always support you and who you give hope to? You will be more than just a queen Akane, you will become a symbol of all that is great about Jurai, and not showing weakness in the first sign of difficulty. I know you are not a coward Akane. Its time you stood up for something if not the people of Jurai but for yourself, instead of just bowing out when things get too hard." Jin could see her eyes close, "Please, if you abandon Jurai by running away now, who knows what can happen."

"I have never heard you talk this way before." Akane said quietly. "I had no idea that I meant so much here."

"Akane you mean everything to the people of Jurai," He knew he was guilting her into remaining here. If she ran away, things won't fall into place. "Think about what I said."

Akane nodded, "I will."

Jin turned and a devious smirk crossed his features, one that Ranma saw. Something was not right here, he could feel it down into the tips of his toes. Seeing Jin heading in his direction he moved to the side and hid behind the navy blue drapes. When Jin had his back to the curtains, Ranma peered out to make sure he wasn't spotted, so while watching Jin and the other guests he carefully slipped out onto the terrace.

"Akane," He said and she turned around.

"Ranma, what are you doing out here? You should be having your dinner." Akane turned around facing the Jurai landscape once more.

He shrugged. "I'm not really all that hungry," He plunged his hands into his pockets while walking towards her. Then coming to stand right next to her. "So…Akane that guy's your pop huh?"

She nodded. "I wish he wasn't, at times he is so heartless and cold and then he starts talking with such passion about Jurai, and it's like he's a whole different person."

"He doesn't look old enough to be your old man you know."

"I know that, Juraians age at a different rate than Earthlings, because of their two suns." Akane leaned on her elbows upon the railing. "Did you know that Princess Ayeka is over eight hundred years old, and so is Princess Sasami."

"Really?" Ranma was surprised but he didn't show it. "Hell they look good for their age."

Akane kept in a small giggle. "I know, and Tenchi told me that when Sasami came to Earth she was a little girl and in only two years she looked like a teenager. I think when you are on Earth your age speeds up. According to the books I should still look around five years old. But I don't really understand all that stuff."

"I heard what your dad talked to you about." Ranma finally confessed. "I don't know much about him or this place, but it seems like he was trying to get you to want to stay here."

"Yeah, but he's right on some accounts. But just how much of what he said is true? How do I know I should remain here, and if I don't find a way to sneak off or run away from here, what terrible person will I leave in my place?" Akane buried her face within her hands. "There is so much pressure on me here, I can't take it."

Ranma wished he could touch her, to help to feel a little better but he knew she would not have it, especially if there were prying eyes and ears around. "Akane I don't know what to say to help you. Only that I want you to come back home, to not stay here." His face flamed; confessing something like this could mean rejection. "So why don't you just wait to see what develops when they find a way out of that marriage contract of yours."

She tilted her head to the side and glanced up at him. "What if they don't find a way? You realize that there might not be anyway out of this."

"I know that." He rocked back and forth on his heels. "But we just have to take things a day at a time."

"Hmm, I don't think this kind of meeting is permitted." Sora said from behind them, and Akane stood up straight and Ranma twirled around.

"Hey, we weren't doin' nothin'." Ranma glared hard at Sora.

Sora chuckled and approached the two of them. "So you're the one in the report."

"Report, what report?" Ranma asked and looked at Akane who merely shrugged.

Folding his hands in front of himself, Sora said. "A report was filled out about you and your entire family and friends by Ambassador Oyama's sniveling little idiot of an assistant Ishi Tomo. I really hate that guy, he's such a little rat." He waved his hand in the air. "The report said something about you, your name, your title, where you were born, your history."

"I don't have a title." Ranma said. "And he was able to gather that much information in only one day?"

"You'd be surprised what a Jurai official can do in only an hour. But he simply just put commoner on there as your title, so basically you're a nobody. I read the report myself." Sora sighed dramatically. "But they did say you were the worst kind of threat, and to watch out for you. Believe me Ishi would have written everything about you, even things that might be hidden like feelings and stuff. He's very observant, it's his job to be."

Akane finally turned, facing Sora. "Why did you come out here?"

"So that lover boy here doesn't get the death penalty, what did you think I was going to do out here?" Sora said with a slight arrogance in his voice, in which he knew what Akane was going to insinuate.

"Oh I don't know, try more of your useless perverted tricks and ways."

Sora gasped and put his hand to his forehead dramatically. "My dear Lady Akane, I would never."

"Uh huh, right." Ranma said crossing his arms over his chest. "I know what you did, I saw it too."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Sora grinned. "It's just all in good fun, I'm not serious when it comes to flirting with Lady Akane here. If I were serious I would be in more trouble than I can take on." He looked so very smug. "And besides, I think you are going to need my help, I will be a valuable asset to your operation here. So perhaps I should be given a bit more trust. What do you think?"

"Are you really going to be able to get into the back library?" Akane asked taking a step forward.

He nodded. "Yes I am."

Akane leaned against the railing, thinking about this. "Why can't Tenchi or I go into the library, he's going to be Emperor. So shouldn't it at least let him in there?"

"It is true that Lord Tenchi will become Emperor but the reason he can't get into that part of the library yet is because he is only one quarter Juraian, I am full Juraian and a full member of the royal family." Sora sat down on the stone bench, "Ayeka can not get into that part of library because she is only half Juraian and a female, same with Sasami. Well unless they had permission from their husband to go inside. So the only way they will be able to get into that part of the library is if they marry someone who can, like me." He grinned. "But after Tenchi is emperor he can do whatever he wants even go into the back sections of the library."

"That is so stupid! Things should not be limited because we have a vagina! This planet is so backwards." Akane spat out harshly, not noticing the blush that stained Ranma's cheeks at her choice of words.

Sora chuckled lightly. "This might come as a shock or not, but I too have a marriage contract with one of princesses."

"Oh yeah, which one?" Ranma asked humoring this guy.

Sora grinned. "I have a marriage contract with Sasami, her parents and mine decided it long ago."

"I don't even think she knows about that." Ranma though out loud.

And Sora laughed hard. "Oh she knows about it, but she hates me. So there's another reason why she wants to find a way out of marriage contracts, besides wanting to help you two. Unlike Lady Akane here who gets along with Lord Tenchi, Sasami and I do not get along, at all."

Ranma growled. "Well I don't want Akane to get along with Tenchi."

"Well of course you don't." Sora said, his tone light and easy, full of humor. "I think that Sasami at one time wanted to marry Lord Tenchi, man all those girls did. When they all came here when Kagato was pretending to be emperor, the girls that came along with him seemed to want him. Lucky guy, and here Akane is the one that snags him, I bet the girls are just hating her."

"I don't want to sound rude," Akane started to say. "But I don't want him, not like that. He's nice and all and I do think of him as a friend." She looked over at Ranma who wasn't showing any expression at all, which wasn't normal for him. But he is a friend, a good one, mostly because if it wasn't for him I don't think I would have lasted this long here. I am glad to have met him. And if I do have to marry him, it might not be so bad."

"Are you kidding Akane? That would completely suck." Ranma said, finally showing what he was keeping inside. "You don't want to be with that guy, I certainly don't want you too. So there needs to be a way out of this, there's got to be. People must have escaped marriage contracts before. In history books, some where. Nothing ever goes smoothly, life is just not that way, whether it is on Jurai or Earth. There is always conflict."

"Well if there is a way, it will be in there." Sora answered. "And I will hopefully find it in time to stop the wedding." He looked at the both of them, "Now, its probably best if Ranma here goes inside with me and then Akane come in after, that way it doesn't look so damn suspicious. Dinner is just about over you know, and the servants will be showing the Earth guests to their rooms for their stay ." And after saying that he and Ranma walked back into the dinning hall with Akane following after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for episode 8, Just what is Jin up to? If you want to take a guess go for it. Heehee, it is truly devious. Anyway stay tuned for episode 9, until then viewers

Remember to Review,

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	10. The Jurai Power

**a**: Awww well don't worry about Ryouga too much, he'll get to tell his side of things to Sasami, there are many, many, many episodes to this fanfiction. At least 20, possibly more.

**SurfAngel**: We won't be seeing Akane's abilities any time soon, because I like to think it would take a strong emotion for them to come out. Like in Tenchi Universe with Ayeka, only in fear of Tenchi going to die did Ayeka's true abilities show. So I like to think it would take a strong emotion for Akane's to come out as well. Just be on the look for them. ;)

**Dagorwen of Ithilien**: Well I am glad to see you are no longer being punished from the computer and welcome back! :)

**Hades**: You see I haven't read Tenchi Muyo the manga I only watched Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe and the suck ass Tenchi in Tokyo. And I know that and was in suspended animation in Tenchi Muyo, but she didn't say anything about that in Tenchi Universe, so I just made up my own theory. And I am not including Tenchi GXP because well I haven't found it anywhere to even consider reading or watching it. And from what I hear, Tenchi GXP has hardly anything to do with Tenchi at all.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy :)

**A/N: I am currently writing a side story to my Inuyasha/Ranma fanfiction entitled Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia, featuring Sesshomaru and an OC character. She's kind of OC but not really since her character has a reincarnation in Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia. Which I took off because I had too many fan fictions going at one time. I might put it back after I post the side story. This side story I am trying to make it a one shot, if not it will be only two chapters. I'll post it soon.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, too bad though. But I can still do horrible humiliating things to the characters for awhile. But don't worry, I'll give them back the way I borrowed them.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 9—The Jurai Power

Jin watched everyone closely at dinner, he had a feeling that his plans would not all go according to well plan, especially since these Earth people had arrived. He groaned and lifted his wine glass to his lips taking a long drink.

Sasami was leaning over talking to Ayeka, when Sora noticed that the strawberry tart on her plate looked a little lonely. He slowly lifted his fork and his hand hovered over her plate discreetly, well it wasn't too discreet since he didn't noticed Sasami looking at him and her fork was lifted in the air and came down hard on the top of his hand.

"Yeow!" He pulled his hand back looking at the fork marks in his skin. "That was completely uncalled for."

She humpfed and closed her eyes smugly, "Get your own tart, that one is mine."

Sora rubbed his hand, "Yeah well you weren't eating it, and it was all alone. It needed my attention."

Sasami rolled her eyes, "keep your hands off my tarts or anything else of mine for that matter."

"You don't have to be so mean to me." Sora grumbled and Sasami merely laughed, which in turn made him smile.

Scanning the room, Jin leaned back in his chair surveying the dinner guests. He watched the Earthlings much more closely, the young girls with the blue and brown hair were feasting on the fresh fruits, and they seemed delighted. Jin noticed they kept throwing glances at one of the male guests, the one with the pigtail. The male with the cloth around his head kept staring at Akane and looking well very depressed. His daughter seemed to be in conversation with Tenchi, who's face was bright red, he wondered what they were talking about for him to be blushing like that. Of course the woman next to him, the former space pirate Ryoko could have been the cause of his blushes, but Jin didn't really know.

If he just simply looked beneath the table he would know for sure, but he did not want to risk damaging his mental health, he did not need to see any of that! One of the Earth males sat regally, simply lifting each bite of food elegantly to his lips as if judging it. If he didn't like something he passed it to the little man sitting next to him who for some reason resembled a small rodent.

His thoughts and gaze moved back to Tenchi and Akane, his plan would work out perfectly. "Akane," He suddenly said and she looked in his direction, her chopsticks with the beef in between them stopping in midair on the way to her mouth. "Have you been fitted for your ball gown?"

She nodded, "Yes," Then quickly sticking the piece of plum sauce covered beef into her mouth. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Well a good leader is always prepared."

Akane folded her hands in her lap, "I have been prepared for it, for a few weeks now."

"Hopefully you have not gained weight." He saw Akane's eyes narrow, but she kept her tongue. He knew she wanted to speak out about that.

"Of course not," She said teeth clinching, Akane had forced a smile, and everyone could tell it was forced. How dare he embarrass her in front of everyone like this, it was bad enough that she had to sit there and take it. But for him to actually do this on purpose, it made her blood boil. Akane felt like stabbing her beef, imagining that it was Jin's cold heart.

Wanting to change the subject seeing how upset Akane was getting, Oyama from across the table cleared his throat. "What are we going to do about our guests?" Oyama finally said, "Will they also attend the royal ball on Saturday." He looked at each of them.

Sasami clapped, "Oh yes, why not. It will be so much fun." She giggled

Ranma looked up in alarm, "Is this a fancy event or what?" He hated getting all fancied up for some silly party.

Jin's brows arched, "Why of course it is, the very important members of Jurai royalty and honored guests will be attending, it will be the social event of the season, well that is except the royal wedding between my daughter and Lord Tenchi of course." He saw the boy's eyes narrow to angry slits for a near second. _'Ah, now this is interesting,'_ he thought to himself while continuing his comments. "There is no need for one as common as you and your friends to attend; you would all be terribly bored." He waved his hand in the air nonchalantly and with a hint of snootiness, and then lifted a wine glass to his lips, taking a small sip. "After all it's not like you'll have anything appropriate to wear for the occasion."

"We could get them appropriate attire." Sasami said, looking rather excited about the prospect of her new friends to come to the ball.

"With only one day till the event, isn't that a little rushed your highness." Jin felt his blood boiling as he addressed Sasami, he did not want these Earthlings to attend the ball; it was highly embarrassing for one thing. These uncultured swine would embarrass him - er - Jurai if they attended.

"It would be a lot of work, but the tailors and seamstresses could get paid nice over time if they did this for us." Sasami said back to Jin, she could see his irritation but did not care that he was upset over this. "I think it would be nice if they came."

Jin was about to argue once more when a commanding voice spoke up, it was Ayeka who had coughed lightly, clearing her throat in a most regal manner. "Now Lord Jin, I think it would be a rather good thing of the Earthlings all attended the ball, after all it is in honor of their dear friend Lady Akane and surely they would not want to miss any great opportunity that might arise to see her as much as possible before her marriage. Wouldn't you agree Lord Jin?" She looked at Jin seeing his lip curl slightly.

"Of course your highness, I wouldn't have it any other way." He kept his temper in check, looking at each of the Earthlings Jin had the oddest feeling that Akane's friends are going to destroy everything he's worked so hard for, it was definitely going to be difficult to pull off the wedding without any problems now. He could feel it prickling in his mind that it was this Earth male, this Ranma was the one should watch out for. Oh yes he has read the report filled out by Ishi Tomo about the boy, an ex fiancé, suitor, and well although he appeared not to have any such feelings for Akane, he would definitely be keeping his eye on the boy just in case something came up.

Jin pushed himself back from the table, snapping his fingers a woman appeared at his side. "Naomi, we are leaving." He turned to the guests and bowed, "I shall be retiring to my rooms now, good night." After standing upright he exited the room, with Naomi following behind him.

"My Lord, you seem upset." Naomi noticed her lord's behavior and how he held himself.

Jin growled low, "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

There was a loud bang and a rumbling noise as a piece of the wall slid aside and Ishi Tomo came out from one of the secret tunnels in the wall. "My Lord, are we having some trouble? With the Earth guests possibly?" He smirked.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling." Jin looked to Naomi, "Leave us." He watched as she bowed and turned on her heels, heading down the hall before turning back to Ishi to converse with him, "I have worked too hard and too long for my plans to be spoiled now. With my daughter's friends here, my whole operation might be discovered."

Ishi shrugged, "I didn't get that information for you for nothing you know, just need to keep a close watch on Miss Akane's former suitor, that is all there is to it. I discovered an interesting fact about the Earth male, although he may be Earth born; there is great power and strength within him. We don't want a repeat of what happened, you don't want to end up like your brother now, do you?"

The mighty lord scoffed, "Kagato, he was an over confident fool. He did not anticipate his enemy's moves. I will not make the same mistake." Jin said poking a finger into Ishi's chest rather hard. "I will be keeping a close watch over all the Earthlings that way there are no surprises." A small, devious smirk curved against Jin's lips, "You will assist me in my surveillance of course?"

Bowing low, the Ambassador's assistant smirked just as wickedly, "But of course my lord, as long as I am handsomely compensated."

"Indeed." Jin's brow was arched.

* * *

Akane still seated at dinner, lifted her fingers to her sinuses, rubbing them. "It has been a long day for me; I think I'm going to call it a night too." She started to rise from the table, when Yosho called her name and she turned in his direction.

"Tomorrow, Lady Akane I would like you and Tenchi to meet me in the east gardens, for more advanced training."

Her brows arched, "Sir, I haven't even scraped the barrel of normal training, what makes you think I could even attempt a more advanced class?"

Yosho rose to his to his feet, calmly folding his hands behind his back he started walking away, "I will be expecting you at eight sharp." He left through the golden archway.

"He doesn't take no for an answer," Tenchi said looking up at Akane as she was definitely looking confused.

"Just what exactly does he have in mind?" Akane was pointing to the archway that Yosho left through.

Tenchi shrugged, "I suppose we'll find out tomorrow," he jumped suddenly and his face flamed crimson.

A look of concern crossed Akane's features, "Hey, you all right? You look a little flushed."

"Fine!" Tenchi said a bit high pitched, he cleared his throat, his voice settling down. "I'm just fine, just a little warm is all." He looked over at Ryoko who was looking at him innocently, "Stop that," He whispered and then looked back up at Akane, "Everything is great, never better, I feel just fine."

"I'll bet." Akane was grinning. He laughed silently to herself as Tenchi turned to reprimand Ryoko for whatever it was she was doing. She was an interesting woman, Tenchi had spent time talking to Akane about each of the girls, but Ryoko's exploits were definitely something to hear about. Boy was the woman ever wild, especially when it came to Tenchi. But she really couldn't blame the woman, when you're a woman in love, nothing should stand in your way, even rivals.

After taking a hopefully unnoticeable glance in Ranma's direction, she was starting to feel even more depressed now that he was here, him seeing how docile she had become. She sure hoped that Sora found what they needed quickly; she had to get out of here no matter what her father had said. She was not meant for this. Silently, Akane moved away from her chair and headed through the archway.

* * *

Inside her dimensional lab, beneath her computer console, Washu reached up for the spray glue. "Spray glue where are you?" She felt around the smooth surface for the can.

"Here you go Washu." A familiar bubbly feminine voice said, handing the mad scientist a can.

Washu grinned, "Ah yes, thank you." She squirted the substance and part of the computer exploded. A rather fried looking Washu scooted out from beneath her now somewhat wrecked computer, she coughed out smoke. She looked up and saw… "ACK! Mihoshi! How'd you get in here?!"

"Oh did I do something wrong?" Mihoshi put her finger to her chin in thought, "I'm so sorry Washu. Please don't be mad at me." Her bottom lip started quivering and her eyes grew about two sizes and started tearing up. "Here let me fix it." She started pushing buttons and Washu jumped up from the floor, the computer started making noises that sounded rather like crunches and gears shifting roughly.

"No! Get away from that!" Washu shouted trying to get to Mihoshi to push her away, when a mechanical arm came down and grabbed Washu about the waist and tossed her across the lab.

"Ooops, Did I do that?" The blonde young lady twirled her fingers together.

From the floor, Washu pointed to the door. "Out, out, get out!!"

The door to the lab was thrown open and Kiyone stood there, "Mihoshi! What have you done? I know I heard an explosion, and wherever there is an explosion there is a MIHOSHI!!" Her face was scrunched up in anger.

"I'm so sorry Kiyone; I didn't mean to do it." Mihoshi cried out as she ran to her. "I tried to fix it, really I did."

"Just get her out of here." Washu growled, lifting her hands into her pink hair, trying to straighten it.

Kiyone sighed and groaned then grabbing Mihoshi by the arm and dragging her from the lab, "I told you not to go in there."

"I only wanted to help." Mihoshi sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kiyone let go of her anger. "Mihoshi if Washu wanted help she would ask for it, you know that."

Mihoshi nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." She headed with Kiyone towards the west wing of the palace. She assumed Kiyone knew where she was going. "We've already been shown to our rooms."

"Oh yay." Mihoshi cheered, "Do we get to share one, oh do we Kiyone?"

The Galaxy Police officer's eye began to twitch, "not this time. We get our own." She smiled thinking _'thank goodness for that.'_

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Ranma managed to stop Tenchi in the hall and ask about the lesson. Kuno who had also been passing by sounded interested in it as well. With a shrug of his shoulders, Tenchi really didn't think there would be much of a problem If these two wanted to watch, it was probably going to be mostly him and Akane getting smacked around by his grandfather until they got something correct.

The three of them headed out to the east gardens where Akane was already warming up, she was wearing a more appropriate sleeveless green tunic over thin blue cotton pants, which looked like she could move much easier in it. Yosho was sitting down on one of the stone benches, he seemed to be meditating.

"Ranma, Kuno, what are you two doing out here?" Akane asked, she didn't want them to see her looking like a weakling.

Shrugging, Ranma answered. "I just wanted to take a look, you know I'm interested in all kinds of martial arts."

"Just don't get in the way." Akane said, eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh I wouldn't dream it if Akane." Ranma rolled his eyes and sat down on the grass, Kuno calmly walked over and took a seat next to him.

Tenchi finished his warm up and then he stood next to Akane, waiting for his grandfather to start the lesson. Yosho rose to his feet and approached the two teenagers.

"The Jurai power." Yosho said.

Akane's brows narrowed in thought, and she looked at Tenchi who merely smiled and nodded. Her gaze shifted back to the elderly man, "What is the Jurai power?"

Yosho pushed his glasses up higher off the bridge of his nose, "The power to use the planet's energy. We have ways of harnessing such a power." Yosho cleared his throat and looked at Tenchi, "Show her."

"All right Grandpa." Tenchi took out his bladeless Tenchikin and held it up for Akane to see. "It has no blade because the energy of Jurai transforms this simple hilt into a weapon." Suddenly a blue light, which fizzled with energy shot up from the hilt.

"Wow." Akane was amazed as she looked on in awe, "I have never seen anything like that, well except for in movies."

Tenchi grinned, "Star Wars, right?"

Akane giggled and covered her mouth settling down, she nodded, "Yes."

He nodded and swung it around, the blade seemed to thicken as he demonstrated some of his moves.

"I can't do anything like that," She looked at Yosho, "I don't even have something that can do that."

Yosho nodded, "Actually you should, all the royal family bloodlines have a weapon, just your line's has been lost for… well I can't really recall how long it has been, but it's been awhile." He pushed his arms behind his back folding his hands. "All right Tenchi that is enough." Yosho watched as his grandson's blade fizzled out. "Now how have your lessons been going, have you at all worked together?"

Both Akane and Tenchi looked at each other, both shaking their heads no. Tenchi scratched the back of his head, "No we haven't, Akane isn't as skilled as I am as of yet, of course I've been doing this since I was five. So our trainers don't feel that it's necessary to teach us combined skills right now."

"Now one of the major keys to these techniques is elegance." Yosho said. They heard a scoff from the observers.

Akane's head jolted around looking right at Ranma, She didn't need to see him to know it was his noise that he made. "Oh be quiet Ranma."

Holding his hands up defensively, yet smirking he said, "I didn't say anything. But Akane you and elegance, its rather like a bull in a china shop, that just shouldn't happen, it's a disaster." He shrugged his shoulders.

Her hand squeezed tightly, her rage starting to surge. Akane was about to lash out at Ranma when she felt something hit her on the head, "Ow!" Her hands had come up and cupped her now sore spot. She saw Yosho had a wooden stick in his hand and had hit her on the head. "What did do you do that for?"

"Control your temper." Yosho simply said calmly, "you need to be in control of yourself no matter what is being said or done."

Akane heard Ranma snickering and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and counted to ten slowly.

A grunt came from the sidelines and Kuno jumped up, his own bokken extended towards Yosho, "How dare you sir, how dare you attempt to injure the fair Akane Tendou."

Rolling her eyes, Akane sighed. "Kuno, not now."

"I did not hit her hard, she is just fine." Yosho answered, "Now either quiet during my lesson or leave. I will not ask you again."

Reaching up Ranma grabbed a hold of Kuno's kimono and tugged on it. Kuno fell to the ground. "Quiet you jerk." Ranma glared at the bokken boy, who merely crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Saotome, I will not let you order me around, I Tatewake Kuno, will never bow to you."

Ranma felt a headache coming on, didn't that guy ever talk normally, and he turned his attention back to Akane and Tenchi. He saw Yosho instructing the two of them, with both of them nodding, they were listening closely.

"You two must learn the steps first, before mastering it with a weapon." As if on queue Sora was walking over carrying something. Yosho turned around and Sora came towards them, as he got closer they could see it was some kind of player.

"Welp I brought my stereo, what did you need it for Cuz?" Sora said placing it on the stone bench.

Ignoring Sora, Yosho moved over to the bench and put in a round disk, it was smaller than an average compact disk. He then pushed play and a pretty, classical piece from composer Tchaikovsky started to play.

Sora's face scrunched up as he looked at Yosho, "You actually like this kind of music?"

Once again, Yosho ignored his young, foolish, arrogant, and uncultured rube of a cousin and walked back to Tenchi and Akane. "In order to master such moves, you must move like water, float like a butterfly." He pranced around with his hands waving in the air like a ballet dancer.

"Uh…" Both Akane and Tenchi said at the same time, trying to hold themselves back from laughing.

"Did you have to go through this kind of stuff?" Tenchi asked his grandfather, who stopped his demonstration and nodded.

Yosho chuckled lightly, "I did in fact, now no more stalling." He moved over to Akane and positioned her feet, one extended forward, while the other was slightly behind it. "You will need to rely on your partner, if you don't have trust there is no way you defeat the enemy." Yosho pushed Tenchi behind Akane, right up against her backside, both teenagers flushed. He nudged Tenchi's right foot to come up behind Akane's extended one and his left foot to come back behind himself, to a similar stance as Akane's.

"Uh…" Akane started to say feeling uncomfortable. "Does he have to be so close?"

Not answering her Yosho continued to position the two, he brought Tenchi's arm around Akane's waist, and placed the boy's hand against her middle. He could hear silent grumbling from the ground, he looked briefly over to see Ranma hunched over glaring at his students. It took a lot for Yosho not to laugh loudly at the boy's antics. "Now you two are going to need to move together in four steps. Forward, east, west and back. The idea of these moves are not just because they make you quick on your feet is because you are protecting each other from a hit. Yosho continued to demonstrate each of the moves with Tenchi and Akane following along nicely, "You'll want to be in contact with your partner at all times. There should never be a time when you are apart during these techniques, if that happens you will loose."

The technique in a way seemed to resemble the tango the moves were very similar, and as Yosho attempted to hit Akane with his stick, she was dipped down and missed. Yosho would swing his weapon at the pair but they were too quick for his hits. Yosho twirled around to bring the stick down hard on Akane's back but a blue light had quickly formed around Tenchi and in lightning speed surrounded the two of them knocking Yosho off his feet when he struck. Yosho was to say in the least stunned as he looked up at the clouds. Tenchi and Akane were soon in his line of sight.

"Grandpa, are you all right?" Tenchi asked, very concerned.

Yosho sat upright, "Tenchi, I am fine." He smiled. "You did that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, what happened?"

Getting to his feet, Yosho could not say as of yet. But if Tenchi was able to harness the power without a weapon, then well they were certainly in for something huge that was for damn sure. Tenchi was strong, he always thought that one day his grandson's power would surpass his own. He did not think it would be so soon though, the boy was only eighteen years old. He would definitely be speaking with Washu. "That is enough for today." He turned around slowly and started walking away.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head feeling very confused, "What did I do?" He broke out into a run trying to catch up with his grandfather.

Staring after them Akane was also thinking the same thing, what happened and how did Tenchi do that? She could feel the power radiating off of him and she knew the older man was shocked at what had happened. She felt a light touch on her arm and turned, to find Ranma staring curiously at her. Akane jumped away.

"Ranma, don't touch." She looked around cautiously.

"Why not?" He had touched her many times already, and there was no one around anyway.

Akane groaned, annoyed, "Do you want to die? I didn't think you did."

Looking around, all Ranma could see and hear were birds and the possible wind through the trees. "There is no one out here."

"You don't know that." Turning around, Akane headed further into the gardens, further into the trees. Being out there in the open like that, it worried her. She turned her head over her shoulder, seeing Ranma start to follow her, slowly as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, she smiled lightly and looked straight continuing on her path.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode, I hope you all liked it. Remember to review because well I like to know what you all think.

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue.


	11. And Then He Kissed Me

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, now in thisepisode there is lots of fluff, I know it seems like it's not really that important plot wise, but everything is evenepisodes of nothing but simple fluff. This episode is a bit R-ish. Just remember I warned ya

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, too bad though. But I can still do horrible humiliating things to the characters for awhile. But don't worry, I'll give them back the way I borrowed them.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Across the Stars

Episode 10—And Then He Kissed Me

Pushing his way through tree branches and leaves of green, he couldn't find the sandy path that he was just on, where did it go? "Akane!" Ranma shouted out to her spinning around in all directions.

"Ranma, quiet you idiot."

He spun around hearing her voice. "I can't find my way through." Ranma then remembered that she called him an idiot, "And I am not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Akane's voice said in amusement.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ranma spun around and found Akane standing there. "Why are we in here? I can hardly move." Well he could move but he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with all these twigs, branches and leaves poking into him.

"Oh stop exaggerating," Akane rolled her eyes.

His fists clinched tightly at his sides. "I ain't exaggerating, look at this." Ranma lifted his sleeve a there was a thin scratch going up his arm.

"Oh who cares, stop being such a big baby." She folded her arms in front of her, against her breasts and when he stopped complaining she decided to show him her shortcut. "Come on now, follow me." Akane pushed the branches out of the way, and Ranma followed her, they walked for what seemed like a long while and all of a sudden the landscape started changing, the brush was no longer thick, and neatly sculpted hedges of green and little blue flowers in square-ish shapes were all around them. There were tall walls of green on either side of them. "If we keep going straight we will end up in the middle."

"Middle of what?" Ranma asked with suspicion.

"The maze stupid, can't you see?" Gesturing around, Akane spun a little.

Ignoring what sounded like pet names for him, stupid, idiot. It didn't seem to annoy him as much as it used to. The reason for that was because that's just how they were with each other, it would feel too strange if the two of them were all lovey dovey with each other, he rather liked the banter, it kept things exciting. Even if she did lose her temper a bit quicker than most girls he knew, but Ranma wouldn't change her for anything in the world.

"I found this short cut to the middle around the first week that I had arrived." Akane said.

Turning the corner, the two of them found the middle of the maze, there was a long, shallow square koi pool, there were water lilies and pads in the dark waters, trees that had purple, orange, red and yellow leaves were positioned around the pool. Two benches made of stone with clawed feet sat near where Ranma and Akane were standing.

"Akane, why are we way out here?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion, just how far out from the palace were they? Looking around in all directions before setting his sight on Akane and seeing her fidgeting back and forth, rocking on her heels, not to mention wringing her fingers together. "Oh come on, tell me you are not that afraid of being found talkin' with me, are ya?"

"I'm not afraid for myself, Ranma." She shook her head lightly. "No, I worry more for you." Akane sat down on one of the benches, looking up at him.

"Why?" He then grinned rather largely. "You know it'll take more than just a stupid law to stop me from doing anything." Ranma proudly exclaimed.

"Ranma," Akane said in a sigh. "Even you can't do everything, why can't you understand that?"

He felt truly offended. "Akane, is that how you think of me? You know just as well as I do, that I can do anything if I set my mind to it." Ranma couldn't believe that Akane had such little faith in him, it hurt almost just as much as when she said she hated him.

"Ranma, I am going to ask you again nicely, to just go home."

Ranma was going to disagree with this, he was not leaving without her. "I ain't goin' home, Akane." He answered slightly tense.

"What, why not?" She asked, really wanting to know the reason he would rather stay here and risk who knows what.

Running a hand through his hair starting to feel a tad frustrated, Ranma sat down next to Akane, turning to her he said: "Because I don't wanna."

"That's a stupid reason!" Akane snapped.

"No it ain't!" He argued back. "You wouldn't understand."

Jumping to her feet, Akane's anger blazed. "What do you mean I wouldn't understand? You won't even explain it to me!"

"Akane! I am not leaving without you!" He said also getting to his feet. "Do ya get it now? You're the reason I came here in the first place." Glaring down at his feet, Ranma squeezed his fists tightly. "No one's gonna take you from me, no one." His head shot up, looking her right in the eyes. "And I will kill anyone who tries."

Gasping, Akane stepped back. "Ranma," she was confused. The look in his eyes, it was different, a controlled hostility. "Listen to me Ranma, you can not go up against the entire government of Jurai, you will die if you even attempt something like that."

"I don't care!" Ranma barked. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back." He wildly waved his hand in front of himself at an angle.

"Ranma, I'm not some piece of property you know!" She stomped her foot. "What if I don't want you to do this?"

He blinked, his sudden anger evaporating. "What? You don't wanna come back with me?" It felt like his heart was about to be ripped out of his chest.

"It's not that Ranma, I do want to go home." She started pacing. "I don't like living here, I miss everyone, my friends…" Her face tinted pink. "Yes even you." She said a bit too quietly.

But Ranma had heard what she said and he too couldn't help the blush that stained his own cheeks.

"But we can not change it, I do have to stay here." Akane grew completely serious, "you should just go home to Earth and forget all about me, I mean you never really wanted to stay with me anyway." She laughed a bit uncomfortably. "This was your perfect chance to do what you wanted."

"I was a liar." Ranma stated honestly, perhaps it was time to tell the absolute truth to her. Even if would in turn earn him a black eye, or called a pervert or something equally unattractive. It was time to be brave and tell the truth. "It's hard to imagine my life without ya, Akane. And I don't wanna either," His face burned. "Before I met you, I hadn't had a real friend. Even though you thought I was a girl at first you wanted to be friends. I believed you, I accepted your friendship instantly, and it really sucked that you didn't want to be friends when you found out I was really a boy."

"I was just surprised is all," Akane said with small smile. "And I didn't like boys at the time, not because I didn't like guys, period. But you saw how those idiots were, that's all they were like. How could I not hate boys when all they do is act like jerks and that was the only influence I had on how boys behaved." Akane stared at the ground, she felt as if her heart was ready to burst out of her chest as it was pounding so hard. She could feel the heat in her face, man she was sure she was as red as a tomato. Black shoes slowly appeared in her line of sight, which meant that he was standing much closer than before.

Why was she suddenly swarming with nervousness? She had been alone with Ranma before, plenty of times. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Akane said: "Uh, I think we should head back now."

"What, now?" Ranma blinked. "But I don't wanna go back now and I can tell you don't either." Why did she suddenly want to leave, was it something he said?

"Whether I want to or not doesn't matter, what matters is that I have to go back." Akane answered while looking towards the path that led towards the beginning of the maze and to the main gardens of the palace, before returning her gaze to the grass.

Ranma shook his head, glancing down at the top of hers. "You should do what you want, if you don't want to go back to that stuffy palace, then don't." What he was thinking caused his cheeks to flame. "You can stay out here with me."

Lifting her head, her eyes met his. "That is not exactly a smart thing."

"You don't have to be afraid ya know, I'll protect you."

"Who's afraid?" She shook her head. "And I don't need protection." Akane said tensely, she started to get annoyed.

"Hey don't get mad at me, it was you who was afraid of this stupid government, I was just trying to help you." Ranma shot back.

Akane's hands planted firmly on her hips, her eyes blazing with anger. "Oh yeah! Well who said I needed your help? I certainly didn't say that, stupid!"

Ranma growled loudly. "Why you…" His temper was raging, his heart was pounding, hard. She was being completely unreasonable and it was starting to have an effect on him. Why does she turn everything into a fight, it was without a doubt very irritating. And when Ranma was irritated he often said things he did not mean, like... "Man, you are so uncute!" His eyes were narrowed.

Turning her back on him Akane stomped her foot. "I don't have to stand here and take this, I'm going home!" Akane hollered. She didn't get further than two steps before feeling a hand grab her arm, and herself spinning around to face Ranma.

Her glare was icy enough to freeze fire on the spot, but Ranma was not going to let that effect him, he did not want her running away from him in anger or tears. What if she decided to go to her current fiancé with her problems, which would bring the both of them closer together? The idea was just sickening, her with someone else. With that thought in mind Ranma yanked her forward, not enough to completely throw her off balance but only so that she was closer to him. Ranma saw the anger disappear from her eyes, and his pulse seemed to roar to life. "Akane," He sounded thick and strained, his eyes searching hers. Seeing a slight blush staining her cheeks, a sudden courage assaulted him and he pulled her forward again so that her body pressed against his, and he covered her mouth with his.

She was tense, he could feel it as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her more against him. Oh she felt so wonderful and when he felt her relax he smiled against her lips, Ranma knew she was unsure and he was too, yet all his ill thoughts drifted from his mind the moment his lips touched hers. Ranma felt her hands hesitantly rest against his waist, then her fingers squeezed and she clutched at him harder.

Ranma slowly pulled his mouth from hers, he took in a shallow breath as his hand came up and gently cupped Akane's cheek, and she seemed to melt into his touch. Every inch of him felt alive, he could feel her up against him and her breathing was erratic, her breasts moving up and down with each breath she took. Ranma was drowning in her sweet chocolate gaze, while his fingers were lightly stroking her cheek as he slid his palm down her neck and around the back to cup the back of her head. Ranma couldn't wait anymore he just had to feel her, taste her, and he pulled her mouth against his. His lips brushing against hers, again and again. Then sealing over, Ranma's pulse jumped and his mouth was relentless against hers, pressing it open.

Hearing her sweet moans and other almost erotic noises, and Ranma felt her tighten her arms around him as his tongue dipped into her mouth sliding wetly against hers. Oh he felt as if he were heaven, the taste of her mouth, her lips, her tongue oh he wanted more, so much more. Ranma heard her soft moan and he pulled her harder against him, her breasts smashed up against his chest, her thighs pressing hard against him. He kissed her right there, so hard that he didn't even recognize himself.

* * *

Ryoko was soaring threw the air, laughing and smiling. She was sure glad she could do this, no one else would know the extreme pleasure of flying. The wind in her hair, the feeling of complete freedom. Seeing a figure sitting down on a bench near a fountain caught her attention. Grinning she could see that it was Tenchi, as she got closer to the ground she discovered him reading something. Mostly likely a text book for study hall she thought. She landed in front of him, her hands resting on her hips. "Hey." She said with a slight nod of her head.

Pulling the book down, Tenchi's eyes met hers. "Hey."

Walking over, Ryoko sat down next to him. "Reading again are you?" She leaned over his shoulder, her breasts brushing up against his arm. Ryoko watched as his face tinted crimson.

"Yeah, reading." Turning in her direction, Tenchi lifted the book gesturing to it looking a bit uncomfortable.

In a quick movement, Ryoko reached up and grabbed the book from his hand, she pulled away from him, resting the book in her lap, looking at the pages.

Tenchi sighed with disappointment when she moved away from him, what was the matter with him. This was just Ryoko, so why did he feel so lost when she moved away from him. He angled his head, looking at her. "You wouldn't be interested in that book, it's probably pretty boring for you."

"I knew it, it's for your schooling class huh?"

He nodded. "We have today off since everyone is preparing for the ball tomorrow. I just wanted to read ahead."

Ryoko lifted her head, hiding a glare very well. "Who's we?"

"Oh, Akane and I." He said not really knowing the effect hearing that other woman's name had on Ryoko.

Crinkling the page, Ryoko held in the growl that was threatening to come out. "Hey, Tenchi?" She waited till he was looking at her before she continued. "You don't like her or anything do you?"

Blinking with the question, Tenchi thought a moment if he did like her. "She's a nice girl, I'm glad to have made friends here."

"So you're not in love with her or anything, right?" Her eyes held his.

Tenchi felt his heart pounding in his chest, how could she just come out and say something like that. He often wondered why Ryoko was always so direct, but would normally keep her feelings to herself. As he was looking at her, many things ran through his mind. She was crude, rude, loud…But did she behave this way as an act or could she be a nice person. He remembered that she was always nice with Sasami, they had some kind of a bond, so Ryoko couldn't be that bad inside. And right now, she seemed to have asked an honest question. No, he did not love Akane, he knew that Ryoko was in love with him, and he seemed to want to hear the words for some reason. "Ryoko, why do you want to know?"

"You know why." Her eyes narrowed and she threw the book at him, it hit him in the chest and then landed in his lap.

"No I don't."

Ryoko stood, staring at him. "You know, and you've known for a long time. Tenchi…" She whined. "I just gotta know if you love that other woman!" She jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck. "She could never make you happy Tenchi, there is no way." Pressing her forehead to his, Ryoko held him tighter. "So just tell me, do you love her?"

He swallowed hard as Ryoko was pressed against him. "Uh…" He couldn't think straight as she was so near so out came the truth. "I like Akane, but I…I am not in love with her." Tenchi stammered.

Smiling, Ryoko leaned against him more, so that her breasts were right there up against his chest. She finally felt his arms come up around her waist. "You know Tenchi." She purred, moving her lips to his ear. "We're all alone out here."

"Ryoko!" Tenchi jumped to his feet, Ryoko would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for her anticipation of his move and that she was now hovering. She crossed her arms over her breasts looking at him as he continued with what he was saying. "You can't keep doing this, I can only take so much."

Her feet landed on the ground softly. "Why do you resist, Tenchi?" She eyed him curiously. "You're not gay or anything, are you?" She stretched herself forward, looking about his face in concentration.

"What? No!" Tenchi was startled with the question. "It's not that I don't find you…" his finger gestured up and down her body. "You are just way too aggressive, can't you calm down a little?"

She shrugged. "I can't help it, you just bring out that side in me." Ryoko rushed forward and leaned against him. "Do you want me to change Tenchi?" she circled her index finger around his chest. "I didn't think you were the type that would want a woman to change who she is just to please you."

Groaning, Tenchi ran a hand through his hair. "No I don't want you to change who you are Ryoko, but please could you not grope me all the time." The truth was, her closeness was starting to affect him, her scent of fresh berries and vanilla tickling his nose pleasantly. It was as if he were getting drunk on her scent alone, and even as he said that he didn't want her groping him, the more he wanted her to do it.

Leaning into him more, Ryoko wrapped her arms around him, one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders holding him tightly to her. "You know you want me too." She purred in his ear. Ryoko could hear his heartbeat race as she pushed herself even closer to him. "Kiss me, Tenchi." She licked the spot just directly below his ear, her hand moving down his chest, stroking it with her palm in big circles.

Turning his head slowly, his gaze connected with hers, so golden and beautiful. He was so nervous, he had never even kissed a girl before, what if she was disappointed? Tenchi didn't have any time to think more of the subject for Ryoko moved the half an inch closer and pushed her lips up against his.

His body was tense and stiff and Ryoko pulled back. "You need to relax my Tenchi, it doesn't hurt you know." She purred.

"I—it's hard to relax." Tenchi's heart was beating a mile a minute.

Ryoko's sweet laughter filled his ears as she lifted her index finger and lightly rubbed it against his lips, sculpting them gently. Her fingers moved, lightly tracing his cheek, her palm then cupping it. She smiled seductively as she pulled his mouth to hers. This time he did nothing to resist, in fact his arms wrapped around her waist, she almost jumped for joy, but she didn't want to break this delightful contact.

Nudging his mouth open she kissed him deeply, and Tenchi just about lost his balance at never having experienced something like this, his legs felt weak for a moment, almost like jelly. Her tongue stroked against his, lapping and getting him to respond just as eagerly. Their kiss grew harder, hotter, years of pent up frustration poured out of Tenchi as he seemed to take over control of his almost erotic moment. His hands moving up, his fingers tangling in her cyan hair, pulling her mouth harder against his. Tenchi wondered why he hadn't done this before.

Ryoko felt dizzy, her heart pounded the feelings of him becoming the aggressor ignited the fire within and she clutched at him harder, her fingers gripping him as her hands slid down to his waist, grabbing and pulling him into her. Ryoko felt him pull his mouth from hers, and she groaned out at the loss of contact. "Tenchi, don't be a tease." She rubbed herself up against him.

Tenchi felt his eyes roll back in the pure hot passion she was bringing to life in him with the movements of her body against his. He couldn't resist it, his mouth took hers, hard, wet and deep.

They were walking much too close together for being just friends, Jin watched his daughter and that Earth male, Ranma, walking back from the maze, their arms occasionally brushing up against each others, the slight crimson to Akane's cheeks. Jin was not a rash man, he never acted swiftly. Taking his time to ponder and search and gather correct information so that he may succeed in his ultimate plan. Plus he didn't have any iron clad proof that his daughter and the Earth Male were on anything more than friendly terms. There could be no wrong turns with his plan, he must be completely sure.

* * *

Akane was heading in Tenchi's direction, they both heard her and Ranma's approach and they turned quickly in their direction. Akane could see the pure embarrassment on Tenchi's face as she had caught them in a very compromising position. Her brow was arched and she had that all knowing look in her eyes.

Reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Tenchi cleared his throat. "She just had something stuck in her throat." Tenchi was grinning, and rather foolishly at that.

Looking thoughtful, Akane nodded. "So you decided to try and remove the offending object with your…oh I don't know…with your tongue?" Her smirk was devious as she crossed her arms over her breasts and popping out her hip.

Tenchi stepped closer to her and leaned more towards her ear. "Oh as if you're any more innocent than I am." He saw her face flame and he knew. "See," With his index finger extended, he pointed to her red face, teasing.

'He is standing too close to her.' Was Ranma's inner thoughts as he watched the two of them interacting with each other, he was uncomfortable because to him it seemed that Akane and Tenchi got along a little too well. Ranma had to hold himself back from going in right between them and making them step back from each other at least a few steps. Why was he so insecure when it came to Akane and Tenchi? It didn't make any sense, especially with what happened back in the maze she was willingly letting him hold her and kiss her, and she wasn't even calling him a pervert or trying to clobber him. She wanted it too, she wouldn't let go of him, he recalled how perfectly she fit against him, like the missing puzzle piece to complete the picture that for so long had gone unfinished. Losing her to someone else, even as he only thought about that, he felt as if there were a hand closing around his heart and squeezing it, the pounding pressure, an internal ache.

"Is this bothering you as much as it is me?" Ryoko stood next to Ranma also watching Tenchi and Akane, her eye twitching.

Shrugging and folding his arms in front of his chest, Ranma shifted a bit. "Maybe," Irritated as the bitter taste of jealousy seemed to fill him, he looked away from the friendly pair, what he saw was two men coming towards them from the veranda.

"Akane," When she looked at him, Ranma gestured to the two men running towards them.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the two Juraian officials heading in their direction, and they rushed over. Standing before Akane and Tenchi the two of them bowed to the future rulers of the planet.

"We do not mean to disturb you, but the reporters are here."

Tenchi nodded. "Uh, thanks." He had forgotten about all the reporters coming today, he wasn't even prepared to answer their questions. Taking a quick glance at Akane, he could tell that she had forgotten as well. After the officials left them alone, Tenchi turned around to Akane. "Did you forget about the reporters?"

With a long sigh, Akane nodded. "I did." She hoped that whatever the reporters asked it wasn't going to be too embarrassing and that she was prepared with good answers that at least sounded intelligent.

"Well we might as well get this over with," Tenchi started moving forward towards the palace with Akane by his side, Ranma and Ryoko were following in their wake. While passing through the gardens for the veranda that led inside they were met by Jin.

"I hope you two are prepared." Jin said with a finger extended in the air with a hint of condescension. "This is the first impression you two will make as its future rulers, how you answer your questions will tell the people how good of a ruler you will be."

"They are just simple questions, how hard can they be." Tenchi's eyes were narrowed slightly in annoyance, he really did not like Jin, to him Jin seemed a little too controlled. It was very unnerving. He was not about to let this man push him around and make him feel less important than he is. Tenchi may not end up ruling the planet but he was a human being and deserved respect whether he was royalty or not.

Entering one of the meeting rooms on the first floor of the palace, Akane and Tenchi approached a black podium. Ayeka rushed up the three steps to the small raised floor, she looked a bit apprehensive as she covered the microphone on the podium with her hand. "I know one of them is going to ask up the uprising in the mining industry, you two haven't been to one of the meetings yet, tell them you will be attending the next one which is in a week." She noticed the two of them looked totally blank. "Oh please tell me you two are prepared for this?"

Both Akane and Tenchi looked at each and then back at Ayeka, guilt was clearly written on both of their faces. Ayeka closed her eyes tightly and leaned forward. "This is going to be a disaster."

"I'm sorry Ayeka, I completely forgot." Tenchi placed his hand softly on Ayeka's shoulder, and the purple haired royal princess flushed, smiling sweetly.

"Good luck then Tenchi, Lady Akane. Just don't make us look bad." Turning, Ayeka hid her look of pure worry as she headed back down to where the observers and the reporters were standing. She saw Ryouga, Kuno, Ranma and Ryoko walk in, they pushed their way through the crowd do come to stand next to Ayeka. She wondered where Sasami was, that girl should be here for this. Turning around Ayeka hung her arms at her sides and crossed her fingers for luck.

Questions were flying at Tenchi and Akane, left and right, like Ayeka anticipated the Mining question came up and Akane answered just like Ayeka instructed. One reporter lifted up her hand and she called upon.

"Hello your highnesses, Tae Kishi from the Daily Suns," She pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear before continuing. "What do you plan to do about the homeless situation once you've gained control of Jurai?" Akane and Tenchi turned to each other to converse.

Akane paled. "Homeless, I had no idea about this."

"Me neither, it seems like certain members of the board have been keeping things from us." Tenchi chanced a glance over at Jin and the few men that stood around him, looking back at Akane he lightly shook his head. "I bet you that it was your father who decided to keep all matters to themselves rather than discussing it with us."

"We don't want to seem ignorant on this issue." Akane leaned forward a bit hanging her head. "I don't like pressure, especially when I am really surprised and have to deal with it."

"I'll answer this question," Tenchi reached over and patted her soothingly on her back. "Don't worry." He stood upright as did Akane.

Turning back to the podium, Tenchi grabbed the sides with his hands and leaned forward on it. "We will observe the homeless and some how make a decision that will be beneficial to them." Tenchi was watching as the reporters were writing down what he was saying on their pads or pushing record on their recorders.

A smaller man in the crowd lifted his pencil. "Rei Hisa, Gossip Circle, I have a few questions for you lovely pair," His voice was rather high pitched and flamboyant, he adjusted his square but stylish framed glasses on his nose more, "You know that the royal ball that is being held here at the palace tomorrow night is the social event of the season." He waved his hand holding the pencil in the air as he spoke. "It is in honor of your joyous engagement, yes?"

'Engagement!' Akane's mind shrieked, it was more like an arrangement into prison rather than a joyous engagement.

"Yes that is correct," Tenchi smiled believably as he put his arm around Akane's waist, as he too was thinking along the same lines as Akane without knowing it.

Rei was smiling like he had just found a million Jurai and was floating on air. "Are you two happy? You sure look it."

Akane was mentally cursing the reporter for these ridiculous questions, who really cared if they were happy or not, it's not like it was an important factor in this arrangement. Looking at Tenchi for an answer, she knew he could see her question of well are you going to answer him or not? She was then pulled a lot closer so that it looked like they were conjoined. They both turned to the reporters with large smiles on their faces and at the same time answered… "Yes."

"We are very happy," Tenchi lied through his teeth, this was all about image was it not? His head turned in Akane's direction. "Aren't we, Darling." He could have sworn he saw her cringe slightly with that pet name.

"Oh but of course, Sweetie, the happiest," Akane smiled, but anyone looking at them could not tell that it was forced.

An unsure sounding loud humpfh was heard from somewhere in the crowd, the reporters all turned their heads and their bodies to find that it was Lord Jin who had made that sound, his eyes were closed and he was shaking his head back and forth. Once opening his eyes he pinned Akane and Tenchi with his cold, icy stare.

"Happy are you two?" He crossed his arms in front of his powerful chest. "I am a bit skeptical of this so-called happiness between you two." He put his finger against his forehead like he was in deep thought and trying to come up with something important. "I and I am sure along with the rest of the people in this room could use a little proof of this happiness." Jin looked around at the few bodies around him. "I mean am I right, don't we want to see if they are willing to prove what they boast?"

Several 'Yeahs and, I know I woulds' were shouted through the room.

Akane squeezed her hand tightly at her side, trying not to show any emotion on her face, her teeth were clinched. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Jin's right finely sculpted brow arched. "Show us that you are truly happy together with a kiss." He heard cheers and yeahs all around him. Jin thought he saw their jaws drop, and he felt him internally smirk.

"I think that is kind of inappropriate in public," Akane thought quickly and she saw Tenchi nod from next to her.

"Explain your reasoning for this," Tenchi eyed Jin suspiciously.

Lifting his hand in the air, seeming regal and noble. "It is probably best you go through with my request, you claim you're happy together, so if that's the case, just prove it to us." His eyes slid over both of them. "Or is it that you are lying and you are not truly as happy together as you let on, you wouldn't want to people of Jurai to know that their future rulers are liars now would you?"

Tenchi's anger and irritation was controlled, even though he felt like shouting out at Jin that he was a big jerk and that he had no right to request something like that as proof. The feelings Tenchi was getting from this Jackass were he was setting them up for something, but what? It sure felt like if he and Akane didn't go through with this then it would show the entire public of Jurai that they were not to be trusted. "Fine then," turning slightly he saw Akane stiffen completely. She was uncomfortable, he knew it. So he just leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

Jin laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of humor, it was shallow, cold and mocking. There was still a hint of cruel amusement in his eyes as he lifted his head up high. "No, no, that doesn't prove anything my young ones." Tilting his head almost innocently, he said: "I think the public deserves a real kiss, on the lips." His smirk started small but grew as he kept in the chuckle that was threatening to emerge.

Akane swallowed hard, looking at Tenchi she could see the apology already in his eyes as he took one step forward leaning closer, knowing they really had no choice in this matter. Her heart thundered hard from nervousness and discomfort.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in a soft apology.

"Me too," Akane replied just as gently. The next thing she knew was that Tenchi had moved quickly, his mouth brushing gently against hers, before his hand came up cupping the back of her neck and tilting her head back.

Tenchi thought as he noticed her cheeks tint pink. Well if he was going to do this, he might as well do it correctly, and might as well give those reporters and the other royals something they wouldn't soon forget or question ever again. And his mouth covered over hers. He kissed her right there in front of everyone, he could vaguely hear the sounds of pictures snapping and people conversing, most of his thoughts were on the warm female pressed almost a little too intimately against him. But he was male and how could he not react to a pretty female. He felt a twinge of guilt for what he was doing, knowing that in his mind, heart and soul it was close to betraying the one he really cared about, even if it was just for show.

This isn't so bad, Akane thought to herself, but still it wasn't what she really wanted, they were just doing this for the public. When his tongue dipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss she gasped, surprised at not really expecting it, yet it sounded like to the public that she was enjoying this. _'this is wrong!'_ her mind shouted at her, it was so wrong. She felt sick to her stomach with worry and guilt, somehow she knew that the one she cared about was in the crowd, watching this, watching her. She felt the prickling of tears of guilt and sorrow start to fill her eyes, but she tried to keep them down.

Both Tenchi and Akane pulled away from each other, Tenchi felt worse than ever as he gazed down at Akane who's head was pointed towards the floor. "Akane…" He sounded hoarse, he cleared his throat, "If you want I can take care of the rest of the interview, I can tell you probably want some time to yourself." He hated it when she cried, he felt her tears against his cheeks, and he knew that if she lifted her head, it would be a disaster if the reporters saw her like this.

"Thank you." She was so quiet that the crowd did not hear her, but Tenchi could.

Turning, Akane quickly fled the room, she could hear Tenchi's voice, saying that, 'she needs to go collect herself, I think we got a little carried away.' His tone was teasing and the crowd's laughter filled her ears.

During the interview and what Ranma saw and heard, made his stomach burn, it all appeared to him like it was in slow motion, the enemy moving toward Akane and then the attack, he wanted to go up there and rip off Tenchi's head and shove it up… He groaned uncomfortably and simply turned leaving the room, he could not stand there and watch that, but as he leaned against the wall waiting for the interviews to end, the more the thoughts ran through his head. Especially about Akane, did she enjoy that, it sure looked and sounded like she did. His fist clinched hard at his side in anger and frustration. Feeling a breeze Ranma lifted his head and saw Akane walking at a very quick pace, she was heading towards two double doors behind a blue velvet curtain that led out to the veranda, Ranma's eyes narrowed bitterly as he followed after her.

Akane felt terrible, Jin had no right to make them go through with that display. What was he trying to accomplish with that anyway? Shaking her head, Akane had pulled the doors open and just stepped out onto the gray stones of the veranda, the nicely mowed grass was a few feet in front of her. She wanted to get lost in the almost never ending sea of green, her finger tips lightly touching the wall next to her. "Stupid Lord Jin." She muttered moving outside completely, the curtain slipped closed behind her. She stood there for a few moments, thinking, wondering what Jin was up too, something seemed fishy about his behavior today.

"Akane…"

A familiar masculine voice disrupted her train of thought, spinning around Akane saw Ranma standing there, what was odd to her was that she could not read his emotions at all. Her brows knitted together, confused. What was the matter with her? She didn't even hear him come up behind her, not even the shifting of the curtain, or the sounds of his footsteps. She opened her mouth to speak but Ranma took one step, standing in her personal space. Taken by surprise, Akane would have taken a step back but in that split second Ranma had cupped her face and pulled her mouth to his, taking advantage of her shock by thrusting his tongue in between her parted lips. He knew she was not expecting him to kiss her right here.

Desperate and needy he kissed her and Akane did not resist, it just felt too good, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she commented on wondering why Ranma was acting so aggressive all of a sudden. But it didn't matter, not right now, the only thing that mattered was what she was feeling. It was different, new, as she wanted to drown in this hot fire. Akane groaned feeling his hands were in her hair, running down her back, pressing her against the length of his body. Ranma swallowed her delectable moan, as his lips sculpted and molded hers.

Losing their balance, Akane fell back against the wall with an uncomfortable grunt, but Ranma did not lose the electricity of his contact with her, he was still pressed against her soft sweet, warm body. He didn't know when he had decided to kiss her like this, but somewhere in his mind, Ranma's need to prove something seemed to be more evident now as his hand swiftly moved down from her waist to her hip, gripping it pulling her lower half against his. Ranma heard her whimper slightly as she was so right and so perfect fitting against him. Her thighs parted a little and he moved forward that last inch and was standing between them. He could feel it the heat of her core through her thin clothing pressing against the growing harness in his pants and he groaned out at the contact. His hands seeming to have minds of their owns drifted, moved downward, his palm then flattened against the side of her thigh and she squirmed a little. She felt his fingers move to the underside of her leg, lifting it up and pressing it against his hip.

There was a pleasant ache coming from between her thighs, a feeling she had never ever felt before, and Akane couldn't help the tiny mewl like sound that she made by feeling herself pressed against him, the pressure of him against her warmth, hard and yet pleasant startled her, she pulled her mouth from his. "Ranma? What are you…" She couldn't find the words to speak as he attached his mouth to her throat, her hands stretching open as her arms wrapped around him. Akane felt like she was on fire, every nerve tingled and was aware of how he was kissing her, touching her. _'No! Wait!'_ Her mind shouted, causing Akane to open her eyes she glanced down, alarm and nervousness seemed to swarm around her. How did she get like this? Swallowing a shallow and harsh breath, Akane pushed him from her a little, trying to get a little breathing room. "Ranma, please…this…I…" Why couldn't she form one normal sentence, it's like her brain was on holiday or something.

Hearing some strange concern in her voice, Ranma stopped and blinked. He was so hot and she was so…so oh boy was she ever arousing. But was this going too far? Ranma shook his head, no of course not. He had kept his feelings in check for far too long. Giving her thigh a small squeeze he then let it fall slowly, brushing against his as it slid down, her foot touching the ground once more. "Akane, please just let me…I want to…" His blue eyes roved over her face noticing that her cheeks were flushed, and her moist swollen lips were parted as she breathed heavily. "Akane, I love you." He breathed out and couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. He didn't even see her reaction, Ranma couldn't see it, he was so hot and she was so soft and inviting, his feelings needed to be said, and right now the need to touch her, to kiss her again was overwhelming. Ranma bent slightly, his mouth taking hers in a demanding, searing kiss as she welcomed it.

"Lady Akane?" A voice gasped out in shock…

* * *

Well that is it for this episode, I hope you all enjoyed it. And stay tuned for the next one. Thank you for reading and all your wonderful reviews

Until next time readers,

Ryoko Blue


	12. A Concubine's Desire

Disclaimer: Not mine, gee where do you people get your ideas.

Summary: Akane Tendou has always wanted to be stronger than her rivals, she does not know the potential she actually has to be even better. Another marriage arrangement comes back to bite Soun in the behind. He's got some explaining to do.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last episode of this fanfiction, bet ya all thought I would never update this, huh? Haha. Well thanks again and I really hope you enjoy this next episode. :)

* * *

Across the Stars

Episode 11—A Concubine's Desire

Both Akane and Ranma's heads twisted around to the direction of the voice, Akane's world nearly fell away when she saw just who was standing there, tall and beautifully intimidating. Akane's heart thundered hard in her chest, she was just caught making out with another man by Jin's own concubine. Akane swallowed hard.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Naomi smirked. "I was sure it was you Lady Akane, now if I'm not mistaken this young man is not the one you are supposed to marry, now is it?"

"Naomi." Akane breathed out, feeling the gagging urge to vomit. She vaguely noticed Ranma moving to stand in front of her in a protective gesture.

The tall woman suddenly laughed, but it was cold and empty. "Oh don't worry my Lady, I won't tell the council." She snickered then taking a quick glance at the boy. she really couldn't blame Akane for wanting one such as him. What was the Earth term that she heard on occasion used when referring to certain males, was the word studly? Naomi thought.

Ranma's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Akane's head poked out from around him.

"What do you want?" Akane asked as if she knew the woman was after something, "For your silence?" She gripped Ranma's upper arms, tightly, but not tight enough to cause him to cringe under her pressure.

Naomi shrugged. "I don't want anything from you, you can't give me what I desire." She lifted her fingers and glanced down at her finely manicured fingernails, examining them. Perhaps she might get another color for the ball, one to match her beautiful dress tomorrow night. She then lifted her gaze to the guilty teens. "Don't you pay any mind to me, I promise that I will not tell the council." She then lifted her finger pointing it at them. "Just don't ever do this again, for the next time I see it, I will report you. You know its strict punishment for me to keep any important information from the council, especially treason. But I am doing it for you."

Hearing her tone of voice and the way she was looking at them, Ranma could hear that this girl was definitely up to something. "Why?" Ranma finally spoke, his voice sounding calm and collected, but that is not what he was feeling on the inside, his emotions were raging.

Naomi snickered again. "Boy are you two suspicious? Can't you just accept the fact that I don't want to rat you out to the council. Besides it would do me no good, it's not like they will give me what I want if I spill the beans." She glared a moment at nothing in particular. "I am nothing but a common whore, the council doesn't pay much attention to what we want." The glare soon faded from her gaze and she smiled sweetly at Akane and Ranma. "You have my word that the council will not hear one word about this from me." She turned her back, looking at them over her shoulder. "Enjoy yourselves traitors." Naomi then laughed really hard and, slowly, elegantly moved on through the doors that led back inside.

As soon as Naomi was out of sight Akane sank to her knees, trying to still her quick beating heart. "Oh Gods, that was…" She swallowed hard, hoping to keep her world from spinning out of control. The rush of thoughts flooded her mind, someone else knew, someone who she did not trust. This was bad, really bad.

Ranma could feel Akane's distress and he softly placed a hand on her back and she stiffened, shifting away from him. "Akane, I…really don't know what to say." He was not going to apologize for his display of emotions. "I guess we just have bad timing."

Her head snapped around, glaring at him. "Bad timing? Ranma, what were you thinking!"

Groaning Ranma shook his head. "What was I thinking? It takes two remember. I didn't exactly see you pushing me away."

Akane jumped to her feet. "How dare you stand there and just brush this off as if it was my fault, this is very serious. Don't you realize that Naomi is Lord Jin's personal woman!"

"I realize that."

"And you aren't worried, not even a little bit!"

"Who said I wasn't worried, I'm just not expressing the worry on my face." Ranma answered. "The key is even if you are guilty you shouldn't show it, Akane every expression is always clear on your face, you'll give most away by people just looking at you."

Lifting her hand, Akane rubbed her fingers against her sinuses. "Ranma, do you realize how bad this actually is?"

"Don't worry, okay? I will take care of it. You can trust me Akane." He really wanted to reach out and hold her close, to tell her everything would be all right. But he knew she was fighting within herself and it wouldn't be a smart move right now. "Do you trust me, Akane?"

She looked right at him, taking a deep breath. "How could I not Ranma." Akane needed her space, this day was really taking its toll on her. "I'll see you at dinner, I kind of want to be alone right now." She turned quickly without giving him a chance to speak and bolted towards the grassy grounds of the palace.

* * *

The sounds of someone snoring drifted through the air as Ryo-Ohki frolicked happily along the grassy hills and gardens, her nose then picked up a scent, a truly wonderful scent as her little pink nose wiggled back and forth in the air, she then hurried off in that glorious direction. The snoring got louder as she came to the area where the scent was coming from, and there it was…a picnic basket with a few half eaten goodies lying on plates on the ground, but what really caught the cabbit's attention was the three carrots that had yet to be swallowed by the human type that was lying there sound asleep and making quite a lot of noise.

Ryo-Ohki mewed happily as she raced over, bounding through the air. She paid no attention to the tall man with thick hair that carried around that stick who would often make strange word phrases that irritated her mistress and her mistress's friends, all Ryo-Ohki felt from this idiot was that he was arrogant and stupid, and since he was asleep he surely would not be missing this amazing feast of carrot.

Smiling, Ryo-Ohki moved over to the carrots, seeing the man with crumbs still on his face from his lunch. She grinned even wider as she hovered over the orange delicacies, she was about to take a bite and she was grabbed.

"Oh my Pig-tailed girl," The sleeping idiot grabbed her and pulled Ryo-Ohki against his chest and rubbed his chin against her. "You've grown a bit fuzzy, you really need to shave my goddess." He said in his sleep.

Ryo-Ohki tried to scramble away from the foul beast, she even made loud high pitched noises to try and get the fool to wake up. All he did was grin in his sleep, the stupid idiot!

Kuno was in fact grinning like a madman. "Ah you can not escape me my love, I care too much for you. Here let me prove my profound feelings for thee." In his dream state he envisioned the pig tailed girl puckering up for his proof of feelings. He leaned forward and kissed her. Suddenly something hard hit him in the face and he heard screaming.

"Let go of her you pervert!" Screamed a normally sweet voice, which held nothing but extreme contempt.

Opening his eyes he found him lip to lip with a rodent and his eyes widened, his face turned green, and he violently threw the creature away from him, wiping his mouth and spitting several times. "That was foul." He looked up into the angry pink eyes of Sasami.

"How dare you lay there and violate that innocent cabbit!" She hit him again with the stick she found.

"Ow!" Kuno covered his head. "Desist woman, halt in your striking of this noble Tatewake Ku—." He was hit on the head again, and again, he couldn't think straight and he jumped to his feet racing away from the insane woman who kept swinging the stick at him. "Stay back, I command you!" He bellowed as she continued to chase him around the gardens.

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man, you, you pet molester!" Sasami shrieked swinging Kuno's boken at him. Ryo-Ohki was not paying attention to the humans she was more interested in the carrots on the ground and she dug right in, enjoying every bite while she purred and mewed happily.

* * *

Ayeka was on a mission, well not really but she needed to find the Earthlings, they were due for their formal wear fittings. It wasn't exactly easy to find them, but she spotted them, those two girls, Shampoo and Ukyou, they were heading to the kitchens for some reason, probably hungry Ayeka mused. But it wasn't long until dinner. She walked right up to them. "There you two are, I've been looking for you."

"Princess Ayeka," Ukyou started. "Why would you be searching for us?"

Ayeka looked between the two girls. "Well I need you to report to the fitting room, so that you may have appropriate attire for tomorrow night."

"This is something real fancy, ain't it?" Ukyou asked, she was never very feminine but if it would help Ranma see her as something other than one of the guys, she would go for it.

Shampoo was smiling, oh this was her chance to look absolutely stunning for tomorrow night, maybe then Ranma would see how truly desirable she, Shampoo is. "Is Ranma all ready?"

Ayeka shook her head lightly. "No, I haven't found him yet. I haven't been able to really find any of your party. I'm fortunate I came across you two."

"Ayeka, you should have asked me." Washu's voice suddenly came from behind Ayeka, startling the princess. "I can track them, with this!" Grinning Washu pulled out some kind of pocket computer device and started typing really fast on it with one hand. Extended her hand then shoving the pocket computer into Ayeka's line of sight.

Looking at the screen, Ayeka could see three small orange dots moving around, and two others that were next to two green dots. "What's this?"

"It's my newest invention, a locator, I can track anyone with this little baby." Washu was proud of herself, she truly was the universes' greatest genius. "The orange dots are the Earthlings, the green dots are Juraians, well you and me." Washu pointed at the two orange dots. "These dots belong to these two girls here, so you will know when you get closer to an orange dot that they belong to the other Earthlings."

"Ah yes, I will use this. Thank you Washu." Ayeka then turned looking down at the screen as she started tracking the other Earthlings to inform them of what they need to do.

Using the locator it was very easy to find all of them, the last one she came across was that of Ranma, he looked a bit depressed. Even though he tried not to show it, Ayeka could read people's emotions clearly, even if they were hiding.

"You really should head down to the tailors now, Ranma they need to take your measurements for your formal wear tomorrow night."

With a groan, Ranma rolled his eyes. "I really don't feel like going, can't I just skip it? I ain't one for gettin' all fancied up, ya know?"

Ayeka giggled lightly. "Aww what's the matter, you afraid?"

"What? Me afraid, no way." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Then why avoid going?"

Ranma didn't want to admit it, but it was true he was a little nervous. "What if I don't know how to behave, what if I embarrass everyone including myself?"

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her features, Ayeka put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Everyone feels that way, so you really should attend. It would probably mean a lot to everyone if you showed up. And besides I want to see the look on Lord Jin's face when he sees how nice Earthlings clean up."

"So you're using me and the others to show off?"

Ayeka shrugged innocently. "Hey, why not? He really needs to understand that he is not the most important person in the universe. Lord Jin doesn't really grasp the concept that everyone else in the universe is his equal."

"Fine then," Even though he felt like this was going to be a disaster, he agreed much to his reluctance. After getting the directions to where he needed to go. He started on his way down.

* * *

What could have caused her to miss dinner, Tenchi searched high and low for Akane. This wasn't like her, she never missed a meal. Even after much protesting from Ryoko that Akane was just fine, it wasn't like she was going to go anywhere. That he should just stay put and leave her alone. But Tenchi had a good heart and he just had to make sure she was all right. It took a good hour to finally locate her, it was a good thing he brought some of tonight's dinner dishes in this food warmer box, it would all be could by the time he found her.

But there she was sitting against the wall in the training hall, but she wasn't wearing the traditional Juraian training garb, no she was in her own yellow gi she wore back on Earth, her feet were bare. Tenchi crossed the room, coming in front of her. He watched as she lifted her head, her brown eyes colliding with his own.

"You missed dinner." He said softly.

She nodded slowly and then glanced away from him and to the left. "I know, I wasn't hungry."

Tenchi moved and sat down next to her, putting the food box on the floor in front of her. "You still need to eat, Akane, it does no good to sit in here and go hungry, your body will be mad at you." He smiled lightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Tenchi really did not like it when she was like this, he could feel her sense of hopelessness.

Akane sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "Things have gotten a lot worse now, and it is probably all my fault." She turned slightly, her head twisting a bit to look at him. "I'm probably going to be executed for treason."

"What!" Tenchi's voice vibrated off the training hall walls, echoing loudly. He cleared his throat, "please explain to me what you are talking about, I am a little confused."

Her face flushed red. "Well earlier this afternoon, Ranma and I were…well…uh." Akane could feel the hotness rushing through her cheeks. "Well I… just know that someone caught us. Someone that I do not trust."

Still feeling slightly confused, Tenchi thought about it and few moments of trying to figure out what Akane was trying to say, the realization hit him. He knew exactly what happened. "Who was it that caught you?"

"Lord Jin's personal woman, Naomi."

Tenchi's eyes widened. "Oh no, that's bad. Really bad."

Akane nodded, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "She said she won't tell the council, but I don't know. I don't trust her." Hunching forward, Akane crossed her legs together and held her hands in her lap. "Ever since I met her, there has been something slightly off about her personality."

"You shouldn't trust her, I know I don't." Tenchi then reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "I just had a thought, if what you have been doing with Ranma is ended now and he goes back to Earth with the rest of his group, then it really is only her word against yours, she wont have any real proof for you to be held for treason."

She thought about what he was saying and her eyes narrowed slightly. "But if he did that, then doesn't that mean giving up on our cause of trying to get out of 'this'…" She gestured to the two of them with a delicate move of her hand "…arrangement."

"We probably won't find a way out as it is." It was his turn to lean the back of his head against the wall. "Look Akane, I'll do whatever you want me to do. If there is too much pressure on you then I will have Sora and everyone else stop looking."

"I don't understand," She glanced at her fingers still resting in her lap.

Tenchi sighed. "I know you care about Ranma and you want him to be safe, and I do know you don't want to marry someone you don't love, I know I sure don't want to marry you."

Akane couldn't help but feel slightly insulted at what he was saying, her eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

"All right, that came out a little mean." Tenchi chuckled lightly, feeling like an idiot. That even sounded wrong in his ears, it was true he didn't love Akane like a lover, but he did care about her. "But if it keeps the people we love safe, then I will let it go and finally agree completely with this arrangement."

"I don't know, maybe you're right." Her throat felt like it was constricting, giving up, could she just do that? What about Ranma? _He would be safe_, her mind argued, _he could go home and live a good life and be happy and well still be alive_. Her thoughts were not going to find their answers tonight, that was for sure. "I will need time to think about this, I'm not sure."

Tenchi nodded then rising to his feet. "Whatever you decide, I will support you."

Looking up at him, Akane's head was slightly tilted and her brow creased. "You really would give up what you want for this arrangement?"

"Yeah, I guess it's the noble streak in me." Tenchi shrugged lightly. "I really don't like anyone to suffer, and I can see that this whole thing is making you suffer a lot." He then pointed to the box of food still on the floor and still unopened. "Don't forget to eat that, I'm serious. Don't make yourself sick." And he turned and walked towards the doors, that led out into the hall, closing them quietly behind him. Not even a few seconds later, Ranma walked in.

He didn't want to say anything to her, he felt even worse than before. It was true he had been worried about Akane too and followed that other fiancé to see if he was going to see her and sure enough he did. It really wasn't smart to leave the door open so that the room that echoed with their voices drifted out into the hall where Ranma had leaned against it listening to everything that went on. Yes he spied, he was not ashamed to think it. Was she really willing to give up over something like this, didn't she feel that what they had was worth fighting for?

He cleared his throat and Akane looked sharply at him, her eyes widened slightly as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Ranma, what are doing here?" She asked a little nervously.

He crossed his arms. "I followed that guy, cause I had a suspicion he was coming to find you."

"Did you…" She stepped closer to him, watching him carefully. "You know uh—"

"Hear what you two were talking about," He nodded. "Oh yes, I heard everything. So tell me Akane." Ranma wasn't sure if he was more upset about her wanting to give up or if she was considering marrying that guy! He was trying to keep his anger down, but it was really hard at this moment, as he continued to look at her.

She let out a long, loud sigh. Perhaps Tenchi was right, Ranma would definitely be safe if he went home and then they would not even risk being put to death if everything just resumed the way it was when she arrived here. "Ranma, I can't do this anymore." Akane's tone was flat and dead sounding while she held her head slightly downcast.

His brows creased. "Why?" Ranma knew the reasons, but he wanted to hear them from her own lips.

"There is too much at risk." Her answer was short and to the point. "It is best for everyone if this stops, and you leave." Akane turned to go when she felt Ranma grab her hand, stilling her instantly.

Ranma shook his head. They had gone over this time and time again, he was not leaving, not without her. What could have happened to Akane to make her seem so quiet and meek? It wasn't right. "Akane, this isn't like you. Giving up so easily, what happened to the Akane I know?"

She stiffened and wrenched her hand from his, spinning around facing him. She seemed to be reaching the breaking point, every nerve was flaring hard within her and the fire of anger was burning in her eyes. "The Akane you knew Ranma, is gone!" She pointed to herself. "This is what I am now, this! Just some piece of property! Barely a step up from a whore! Don't you get it yet? Huh?"

"A…Akane—" He was interrupted.

Akane poked her finger hard into his chest. "I don't see why you can't grasp that? I belong here now! To conform to these ways of life, the life I had with you and everyone else back on Earth is over, it is no longer there!" She yelled, while tears of frustration and anger were streaming down her face. Akane took a very deep breath, trying to settle her temper. "I am so ashamed of myself, I hate myself." She replied in a voice barely above a whisper, then shook her head, almost violently. "Sometimes I wish I had never been born at all!" She glared up at the ceiling hard.

"Stop it, Akane, stop talking like that!" He grabbed her about the shoulders, making her focus on him.

She resisted looking at him, and threw her gaze to the ground. "Who are you to tell me how I should stop talking?"

"I am not about to let you give up," he wanted her to look at him, to give him some indication she was listening.

"Doesn't it matter at all to you what I want? Or is this all about you?" Akane lifted her head, her eyes met his. "There is more to this situation than just you or I, and I know I've told you that. Can't you just let go?" She asked surprisingly soft.

Ranma shook his head. "No, and I know that this…" He gestured to the space around him with a nod of his head, his grip on her arms increasing but not enough to hurt, just enough to show her that he was here and he would do what he could for her to see reason. "…isn't what you want."

"Ranma—"

"Shh, just listen to me for a moment, all right?" He saw her lips thin, proving she was going to remain quiet. "I know I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. This kind of a situation is complicated, I know that. But it's a challenge like any other. Ya know how I am; I never give up on a challenge."

She shook her head. "So that's all it is, you just want to win." She couldn't believe it? That was probably the worst thing that could ever come out of his mouth, her eyes were narrowed.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I said to listen to me, I'm not done."

Akane groaned softly, knowing that she was probably going to regret this. "All right then. What?"

"You really don't get it that there will never be anyone else for me but you, Akane. I can't even see myself with anyone other than you." Ranma's face flushed at least three shades of red, he had never been so honest and direct about things such as feelings in his whole entire life, it was very embarrassing. "And I know that's how it is with you as well, isn't it?"

Squinting her eyes shut, Akane nodded. "But what about…"

"Forget about it! Don't even think it." Not a second later, he crushed her to him, holding her so tightly that he feared she would fade away. "Don't ya know that I would die for you?"

Akane couldn't help her gasp of shock, and her arms came up and curved around him, "I…I…" She couldn't even form correct sentences anymore, all her arguments seemed to fly from her mind. Would he really die for her? She pressed her cheek against his chest and she could hear the quick pounding beats of his heart, he really was nervous and embarrassed, Akane smiled lightly. "You really want to make this difficult on me, don't you Ranma?"

"It ain't that I wanna make it difficult," He couldn't help the tiny smile in remembrance of many experiences past. "Things never did come easy for us. And giving up would be cowardly, and I know you are most definitely not a coward."

Outside the room stood another person listening, he clinched his fist together. He knew he had lost, he always loses to Ranma. Why, why was it his fate to always be second best! Why was it his fate to turn into a little black pig and why was it his fate for Akane not love him as Ryouga the man and instead as her pet P-Chan? It wasn't fair, life was never fair for him! Ryouga feeling nothing but the bitterness of anger and depression turned and headed down the hall, Akane had chosen Ranma, how could she? Ranma was a jerk and well… he seemed to care about her… but no! Ryouga could not let go, how can she still chose him? It made no sense at all; the whole universe in his opinion was mucked up!

While in his most unhappy state, Ryouga nearly bumped into someone. He looked up and saw who he heard Akane call on occasion Lord Jin's woman. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's quite all right, I really should pay attention to where I was going." Naomi then winked and continued on her way. Lady Akane's absence at dinner was commented on, it was hard to keep all the information of what she knew to herself, oh yes, those idiot council members, what fools they were. Couldn't they see it on Akane's face that she was indeed hiding something, Naomi knew how to read people, she did pick up a few things by being Lord Jin's concubine. Of course at the time she didn't know the extent of what Akane was hiding until she found her and that Earth boy earlier this afternoon.

Yes this was good news for her, perhaps she could finally get what she desired. She despised being a second class citizen. No, things were going to improve for her around here.

Naomi finally reached Lord Jin's door and she straightened her clothing, and ran a hand through her long hair, before lifting her hand to knock. Her master's deep voice beckoned her to enter. Waving her hand over the sensor light, the vines separated and she stepped inside and bowed. "Lord Jin," She smiled, which was slightly devious.

"Naomi I am not in the mood for you right now." Jin was at his desk going over some pieces of parchment.

She giggled softly. "You'll be in the mood for me very soon, I can assure you." Naomi's tone was certainly very smug sounding.

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. "You presume too much, woman." Jin stated rather coldly. "Now leave me, before I do something that you will regret." He turned a sheet of parchment over.

"I think you'd be rather foolish to dismiss me now my Lord, when I have some information for you. Something you'll be pleased to hear."

"I doubt it, what could a whore like you provide me with besides a warm body when I want it?" Jin replied while his eyes looked upon her coldly, he almost had enough of this woman. She was really stating to get on his nerves. "But very well, state your business and then leave."

Naomi tutted. "Naughty, naughty, my Lord, you should be nicer to me for I have a nice big secret about your lovely daughter."

That got his attention, and Jin in his chair turned around completely. "What about Akane?" his voice was sly.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Naomi smirked. "Not so fast Lord Jin, what I have for you does not come free."

Jin let a tiny frown press against his lips and he signaled her over, he waited until she crossed the room to stand before him before speaking. "You are a tricky girl."

"Indeed." Her smirk seemed to grow slightly more devious.

"What is it you want?"

"The only thing I desire from you my Lord." Naomi kept direct eye contact as she moved closer to him pressing her tall, voluptuous body against his. With her mouth hovering near to his ear, she spoke softly. "I want to be queen."

* * *

In the next episode, there will be much more to come, the royal ball with a night full of love and romance, a visit to a poor section of Jurai, and a legendary hidden item. So stay tuned.

Thank you all so much for reading. Until next time readers. Ta

Ryoko Blue


End file.
